


每天开心4334次

by lavrock



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 75,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavrock/pseuds/lavrock
Relationships: 之焉, 焉之 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 43. 粉红色的小动物们会在一起吗

乐队的鼓手大四退役，周震南张罗了半个月招贤纳士，临到面试突然有事缺席，拍了个电话让焉栩嘉顶替。说是面试也就走个过场，来人是周南费了大劲请来的老炮儿，焉嘉打着哈欠推开排练室的门，摇滚乐队早上八点半面试，这个作息真的很不摇滚。

没想到来面试的预备役比自己到得还早，焉嘉刚进门就看见一个背对他的水蜜桃。他搬了个凳子坐下，那人也回头看，一脑袋梦幻的粉毛。

碧奇成精了，焉嘉想。

那人手里攥着副新鼓槌，空闲的右手摸摸后脑勺，“诶同学你好啊，那个，我叫夏之光。”

“嗯。”焉栩嘉拿下巴撇了撇摆在房间中间的架子鼓，“开始吧。”

夏之光眨巴眼睛看他，像不谙世事的小动物，“开始啥？”

“敲鼓。”焉嘉眼皮还在打架，半个字也懒得多说。

夏之光落了座脸上依然懵懂，愣了两秒照着鼓面噼里啪啦一通瞎敲，起了范儿胳膊端得板正，按了静音键就是真鼓手。焉嘉耳朵里炸的都是年三十家门口的礼花炮，像根萝卜一样被人从睡意里拔出来，“行了行了行了，停停停。”

这人来搞笑的吗，焉嘉拧着眉毛想，节奏比安史之乱还乱，周震南请来的人就这水平？他还在脑袋里措辞怎么拒绝夏之光，门口刚到的男孩清脆地在门上敲了敲，“请问面试是在这里吗？”

夏之光从锃亮的吊镲后头探出脑袋自来熟地搭话，“啥面试啊？”

焉嘉回过味儿来抬头看夏之光，“你不是来面试的？”

夏之光笑眯眯地挥了挥手里的鼓槌，“不是啊，南南有事，让我替他送东西。”

一大早就无缘无故被噪音摧残，焉嘉满血的起床气姗姗来迟， “那你敲什么敲？”

“啊？”夏之光抿着嘴角像在憋笑，“不是你让我敲的吗？”

……我让你敲？敲里吗。焉嘉想。

来面试的鼓手叫张颜齐，明明进门的时候也是副没睡醒的样，拿起鼓槌就变了个人，半首歌没敲完两个人都high了，实力确实不一般。面试结束焉嘉又跟他聊了两句，一拍即合觉得周南把面试定这么早就是在搞他俩。焉嘉本来就欣赏能力强的乐手，听见对方玩滑板搞说唱的时候眼睛亮得像盏灯，两个人兴味相投，差点在排练室上香拜把子了。

送走张颜齐，焉嘉给周南拍了个电话准备汇报情况，周南接了就说巧啊兄弟，刚想找你呢，我室友把学生证丢了，你看看排练室里有没有呗。

焉嘉疑惑，“你室友谁啊，来过排练室？”

“夏之光啊，他说早上看见你了，”周南哧哧笑了两声，不着调地补了句，“还说你挺可爱的。”

有病，焉嘉翻了个白眼，“碧奇啊？”

“啥碧奇？”

焉嘉站起来溜达随便找学生证，“小马宝莉没看过吗，没童年，Pinkie Pie，粉的那只。”一边说一边模仿撩长发的动作，像在抚摸马背上粉色打卷的鬃毛，摸到一半想起周震南看不见，焉嘉拐弯呼噜了一把后脑勺，“找到了。”

周南说，“哎我一时半会回不去，你把学生证给他呗，我让他加你微信，谢谢啊嘉哥。”

焉嘉弯腰捡学生证的功夫电话已经挂上了，就没给他半点拒绝的余地。好友申请着急忙慌地跳出来，备注写了句“小马碧琪申请加您为好友”，后头还跟着个愚蠢的独角兽emoji。

幼稚鬼，焉嘉想。

碧奇提议中午在食堂见面，焉嘉言简意赅地回了个👌，自己在排练室练了会儿琴，到饭点就揣了学生证往食堂走。夏之光站在门口等他，身上穿了件雪白的厚外套，一动不动扎眼得很，像只站着打瞌睡的北极熊。焉嘉走近了才发现那件衣服毛茸茸的，看起来很好摸。

夏之光接过学生证说谢谢你啊麻烦你了，叛逆的发型配上一脸憨态可掬的表情，居然也没多违和。焉嘉说没事，转身要走，那人又诶诶诶个不停。

“怎么了？”焉嘉说。

夏之光直楞楞地看着他，说话时嘴里冒出柔软的哈气，像棉花糖，“你帮我送东西，我请你吃饭啊。”

焉嘉摆摆手说不用了，没等他挽留就踩板滑出去老远。食堂门口是一段平缓的小坡，焉嘉漆黑的头发被风吹成圆圆的一团，拐弯时身体朝后漂亮地倾了倾，夏之光嘴里小小的哇了一声。

一秒之后焉嘉就在他崇拜的目光里，一个屁股蹲儿坐在地上了。

他跑过去的时候焉嘉正一瘸一拐地朝磕在路边的滑板走，夏之光两步抢在前头，伸手把滑板捡起来藏在背后，“你都这样了你别滑了。”

焉嘉说我没事，夏之光哎呦一声，“你都摔倒了，瞅瞅你这两步路走的啊弟弟，还没事呢。”

话到焉嘉耳朵里就有股质疑他技术的馊味儿，板仔不能丢面，焉嘉不服气地指了指身后，“刚才地上有个坑，我没看见。”

夏之光眨着眼睛啊了一声，两步跑到坑上狠狠跺了几脚，嘴里念念叨叨怪你怪你都怪你。完事了转头看着焉嘉说，“解气了吗嘉哥？”

……焉嘉无语，简直想扒开他的粉毛看看这人脑袋上是不是也有坑，“几岁啊你。”

“比你大一岁哦弟弟。”夏之光走回来，握着他的手腕往上抬，眼睛盯着手心说，“都流血了，你跟我回宿舍吧。”

“流血和跟你回宿舍有什么联系？”焉嘉疑惑。

“那你是想去医务室？”夏之光挑着眉毛吓唬他，“那的医生下手可狠了，抹药疼死你。”

酷guy沉思两秒，“真的很痛吗？”

夏之光郑重其事地点了点头。

权衡之下焉嘉还是跟他回了宿舍，夏之光不知道用的什么洗衣液，床单有股暖洋洋的椰子味。他把被子堆成一圈，让焉嘉坐在椰子宝座的中间。夏之光脱了毛茸茸的外套丢在旁边，焉嘉趁他转身偷偷用手背蹭了蹭，嗯，果然很好摸。他看着夏之光从柜子里掏出医药箱，打开盖子医疗用品码得满满当当，焉嘉问，“你是学医的？”

夏之光蹲在他面前拿棉签蘸酒精，“猜对了一半。”

“什么意思啊？”

酒精涂在伤口上，有点凉，焉嘉下意识地想缩手又被夏之光一把攥住，“我学兽医的，专门给小猪看病。”

焉嘉反应了两秒，板着脸威胁，“你内涵谁呢，信不信我让乐队的粉丝网暴你。”

“别乱动。”夏之光握着他手腕的手捏了捏，抬头好笑地看了他一眼，“网暴？叫你小猪粉丝只会把我当友军吧。”

焉嘉被堵的没话，小猪是粉丝们给他起的爱称，不怎么多的微博留言全是守护全世界最好的小猪小可爱，焉嘉看一次叹一口气，哪个玩摇滚搞说唱的酷guy愿意被叫小猪小可爱呢？好烦。

夏之光涂完酒精改涂红药水，手法娴熟到焉嘉一点痛感都没有，手掌的皮肤晕开红红一片，焉嘉撇了撇嘴，“丑死了。”

夏之光抹药的手顿了顿，仰着粉红色的脑袋认真看他，“要哥哥给你画个爱的心心吗？”

涂完药水夏之光又非要看焉嘉摔没摔到手臂扭没扭到脚腕，折腾来折腾去焉嘉都觉得他要给自己拍个CT拔个火罐才算完。好不容易查完身体夏之光又拖着他一起叫外卖，头顶头吃完热气腾腾的牛肉面焉嘉终于走出宿舍门，他低头看着手心的一小块红，脑袋里突然冒出个问号，夏之光怎么知道粉丝叫他小猪呢，奇怪。

#

乐队接了个商演，排完练天上已经挂了弯弯的月亮。键盘手着急回去补作业，剩下三个人一起去吃宵夜，出门走了几步看见路灯下面缩着个人影，对面稀疏的草丛里还窝了只肥猫。

周南眯眼看了看，“夏之光又来喂猫了。”

张七也探头，“又？他老来吗？”

“嗯啊，”周南说，“这猫能胖成这样，少说有他九成功劳。”

夏之光听见声音转过头，在路灯暖色的光线里朝他们挥了挥手，周南问他要不要一起吃宵夜，夏之光看了眼焉嘉，“去呗去呗，走起走起。”

烤串刚端上来就被抢的七七八八，张七叼着肉呜呜囡囡地问夏之光你咋不吃啊，周南拍着他的大腿说哎呀他们专业天天称体重，他哪敢吃肉啊。

焉嘉在夏之光旁边抬起毛茸茸的脑袋，“兽医为什么要称体重？”

夏之光一口水呛在喉咙里，周南愣了愣，“谁兽医啊？”

焉嘉后知后觉地意识到自己被骗，咬掉最后一块肉举着尖利的签子冲夏之光微笑，夏之光咕咚一声咽了嘴里的水，字正腔圆地介绍，“焉同学你好，我叫夏之光，舞蹈表演专业，Nice to meet you，交个朋友吗？”

对面俩人看得云里雾里，周南歪着脑袋，“你俩打什么哑谜呢？”

夏之光不嫌事大地瞥了眼焉嘉，“上次我给佩奇抹药，被焉同学看见了，他以为我是兽医。”

焉嘉在桌子底下给了他一脚，“你才是佩奇！”

夏之光假装惊讶，“焉同学你不认识我了吗，我不是佩奇，”夏之光揉揉自己粉色的头发又比了个耶，“我是碧奇啊。”

幼稚无聊讨厌鬼，贫嘴话多烦人精！焉嘉心想再理你我就真的是佩奇，整顿饭连带夏之光帮忙倒的可乐都当空气。吃完回宿舍的路上周南张七说去买水果，焉嘉刚想说一起去就被夏之光拽着手腕拉走，走出几十米远焉嘉才反应过来，“夏之光你拉我干什么我也要买水果！”

夏之光在路灯底下停住，转过身来看他，“他俩有猫腻你看不出来吗，还真是小猪。”说着话又把他的手抬起来，垂着眼睛看手心。

焉嘉说你又干嘛。夏之光说医生复查，看看佩奇好了没。

呸，焉嘉在心里翻白眼，二把刀冒牌货，学跳舞的算哪门子医生。手心的红药水已经掉没了，剩下小小一块深红色的痂，夏之光的拇指扫过去，有点痒，“佩奇不痛了吧，我医术好吧。”

小猪哼了一声跟他对着干，“痛，什么破医术烂爆了。”

夏之光笑着看他一眼，捧着焉嘉的手放在嘴边，温热的哈气变成一小块清凉的湿意，夏之光粉色的发梢落着闪烁的星星，“那碧奇吹吹，吹吹就不痛啦。”

第二天清早焉嘉被每日优鲜的电话吵醒，快递小哥把一兜子沉甸甸地水果递给他，表情复杂地确认，“同学，请问你是超可爱的小猪佩奇先生吗？”

靠！昨晚的小鹿一头撞死，焉嘉脑袋里给夏之光脸上画了无数个王八，无聊！

#

临近年末大家都过得风风火火，乐队商演嘻哈掰头一个挨着一个，吃饭的时候张七问焉嘉是不是也报了八英里啊，焉嘉说巧了啊齐哥，狭路相逢那得勇者胜吧。

到了台上还真是俩人打对擂，周南夏之光手足无措地杵在台下不知道该给谁加油，张七开麦就玩梗炸场，“小猪佩奇别学坏，回家当你的小可爱。”周南乐不可支摇头晃脑地鼓掌，夏之光撇着嘴拿肩膀怼了他一下，手在嘴边圈个喇叭喊，808 bass diss back！

焉嘉朝台下撇了一眼，女粉丝的尖叫把夏之光耳膜都刺穿，下一秒焉嘉气定神闲地抬手举麦，“大圣埋头乱冲，那佩奇教你大闹天宫；五指山下志短人怂，你只配看我把冠军坐拥。”

周南夏之光在台下看的欲罢不能又胆战心惊，来回问了好几轮他俩下台不会绝交吧，赛后焉嘉张七捧着俩奖杯勾肩搭背把他俩耍在后头，兴高采烈地回味你的beat我的flow。周南夏之光插不上话无奈地对视一眼，rapper肚里能撑船，厉害，厉害。

看完拉普转天看街舞，台上battle的小伙从颜齐佩奇变成了碧奇，焉嘉没见过夏之光跳舞，直到MC宣布他拿了冠军还没反应过来这人是天天围在旁边叽叽喳喳的憨包。夏之光在台上东张西望，最后定了脑袋对焉嘉来了个wink弹舌比枪三连，周南张七嚎得比女粉丝还欢，焉嘉翻了个白眼，埋头在地上找有没有缝可以钻。

靠，焉嘉摸着发烫的耳朵想，搞这么热干嘛，暖气不要钱啊？

元旦假期最后一天乐队压轴，夏之光站在第一排跟着节奏越摇越high，焉嘉是贝斯手，本来应该最不起眼，结果他头顶上编个脏辫愣是招了全场的视线。夏之光听着旁边两个女孩在周南的电音吉他声里扯着嗓子喊——

“那个小馒头是谁啊，好帅！”  
“他啊，808 bass我们的小猪小可爱！快去给他微博留言说不定能被翻牌！”

翻牌？夏之光愣了愣，我给他留那么多言怎么不翻我的牌？男粉没人权？夏之光当即打开焉嘉的微博一条一条翻，以前倒是没注意，一看才发现一个叫Ray的ID发博必留言，留言必回复，点进Ray的相册就一张自拍，怎么看怎么眼熟，夏之光拧着眉毛一抬头，靠，这不是台上的主唱键盘手吗。

演完了夏之光去后台，四个人的乐队变成了两个人，焉嘉坐在镜子前头，主唱在身后帮他解脑袋上的脏辫，夏之光进门谁也没发现，俩人聊得欢，说的都是音乐，一会儿蹦出一个他上下八百辈子都没听过的英文词，过了好一会儿终于说了句他能听懂的人话，主唱揉了把焉嘉的头发，“明天几点的飞机？”

焉嘉说，“晚上十一点的。”

“哎，到了那边好好照顾自己。”

焉嘉顶着一头卷毛，歪着脑袋笑得又乖又甜，“造磊你能不能别这边那边的，我是去英国又不是去死。”

秒针跳过零点，夏之光愣愣地抬头，“你要去英国？”

两个人一起回头看他，还没开口周南张七就从门外闯进来，挥手撒了一屋子乱飞的缎花：“Surprise！光哥生日快乐！”

夏之光脑袋上落了两条闪闪的银色亮片，位置对称地有点傻，他转头看着周南和张七，“他去英国的事，你们都知道吗。”

周南摸了摸脑袋，张七尴尬地啊了一声。夏之光半天憋出一个笑，真是Surprise啊，原来就我不知道。他转头看着镜子里的焉嘉，“咱们天天在一块你都不告诉我，你是不认识我吗？”

#

夏之光是真气得不轻，焉嘉下了飞机都没等到“生日快乐”的回复。过了两天周南点开夏之光的朋友圈，“你怎么把小猪佩奇的相册背景换掉啦？”

夏之光的脸闷在枕头里，“什么小猪佩奇，不认识！”过了会儿又拿出手机一通乱搜，“靠，我干嘛要叫他佩奇，真是我咒我自己，这他妈怎么是个英国猪啊。”

过年的时候亲戚家的小孩缠着夏之光看电影，到了电影院孩子拽着他的手说，“哥哥我要看这个！小猪佩奇过大年！”

夏之光说难看，这个猪是全世界最讨厌的猪，又小气又臭屁，全球都变暖了就他还那么冷，不看不看。

小女孩攥着他的手指晃啊晃，不对不对，这是全世界最好最可爱的小猪，大家都喜欢的小猪，你肯定也会喜欢哒。

我也会喜欢吗，夏之光闷闷地想，我什么时候不喜欢了？

气温懒洋洋地回暖，新学期眨眼过了一个月，夏之光的午睡被周南的铃声打断，“出来吃火锅啦！”

夏之光揉着眼睛看了眼时间，“谁下午三点半吃火锅啊？”

周南说你不来会后悔死的夏之光，夏之光疑惑地啊了一声，“有这么好吃吗？”

周南让他在店门口等，夏之光百无聊赖地点开朋友圈，小猪果然什么也没发，主页里只有几首叽里呱啦听不懂的拉普。肩膀被拍了拍，夏之光回过头就撞见一团金灿灿的毛球，没反应过来差点脱口一句how are you，看清了才发现是亚洲人。

那人看着傻愣愣的夏之光，“碧奇佩奇今天认识了吗？”

夏之光张了张嘴说不出话，半天才从牙缝挤出一句，“你怎么回来了。”

焉嘉挑了挑眉毛，“英国学期短，我就交换两个月，傻子才以为我要去呆一辈子。”

“那你还走吗？”

“当然不走了。”

夏之光揉了揉眼睛，酸了吧唧的，是不是柳絮飞进去了。他又抬头看了看焉嘉的浅金色的头发，“漂头发痛不痛？”

焉嘉说你不是也漂过吗，问我干嘛。

夏之光胡乱地在他头上揉了一把，“难道我真的在问漂头发痛不痛吗？猪，我是在问你痛不痛。”

“哦——”焉嘉眨了眨眼，“痛。”

夏之光眼睛红红的看了他两秒，揽过毛茸茸的脑袋在刘海上啵了一下，“碧奇亲亲就不痛啦。”

-end


	2. 43. 毕业照

1.

夏之光看到我的时候抓了把后脑勺，高三办公室门口揣着试卷错题本的学生进进出出，只有他空着两只手，一看就不是来答疑的。夏之光笑得憨态可掬的，“嘉嘉，你也来挨批评啊？”

我在他眼前晃了晃手里的红笔，“你以为谁都像你啊，闯祸专家。”

我在英语组帮周老师判听写，班主任的座位就在旁边。张老师是整个高三最年轻的班主任，第一次带毕业班，二十几岁的人操着年过半百的心，天天为我们考不考的上好大学殚精竭虑，有点风吹草动就如临大敌，更别说“舞台精灵夏之光骑单车载大美女回家”这种疯传大半个年级的劲爆新闻。张老师教语文打辩论，口才出众远近闻名，川普叽里呱啦一套一套的，摆事实讲道理把早恋危害说得头头是道——

“不是老师吓唬你，我朋友本来能上北大清华，高考前惨遭劈腿，结果上了北大青鸟。”

“不是老师干涉你，生命诚可贵爱情价更高，但现在这个节骨眼还有三个月高考，儿女情长能不能先往边上靠一靠？”

“不是老师批评你，这事都快传到食堂大妈那去了，就算早恋咱也收敛一点好不好？”

我摇了摇头，这闯祸精。我把手头批完的听写换成一摞新的，第一本的字迹歪歪扭扭，答对的没有一半多，不会拼的生词后面还画了几只乱爬的乌龟。本子合上一看封面，果不其然是夏之光的，这幼稚的蠢瓜。我挑了一只最大的乌龟，几笔在它头上添了个红色的蝴蝶结。夏之光离我不到十米远，一点挨批的样子都没有，张老师苦口婆心地说一句他就眉飞色舞地接一句，像个捧哏似的。一来一回张老师被他搞得心力交瘁，揉着太阳穴说，“你这个成绩啊，虽然不差吧，但偏科太厉害，说不好就从985掉下来了。”

夏之光还是笑呵呵，“哦，老师我忘告诉你了，昨天特长生面试出结果，R大给我降到一本线了。”

办公室安静了三秒，不可思议过渡成喜出望外，张老师高兴地都从椅子上站起来了，笑成一张猫脸捶着夏之光的肩说，可以啊你小子可以啊。周老师在堆成山的练习册里仰着脑袋问，“R大，是不是嘉嘉保送的那个学校啊？”

我还没来得及点头夏之光就抢答，“是呀，我跟嘉嘉又要当同学了。”说完扭着头冲我又挑眉又眨眼。烦，这人今天怎么看着这么欠扁。

各科老师轮番过来恭喜夏之光，再恭喜一下我，最后恭喜张老师，“小张第一次带毕业班就有这么好的成绩，前途无量呀。”

张老师摆摆手说哪里哪里，在欢声笑语中把夏之光早恋的事忘得一干二净。我判完听写夏之光也聊得差不多了，他帮我抱了半摞作业本，走到办公室门口又折回去，“对了齐哥，不是，张老师，我爸给你的那玩意儿量少，要是不够的话随时找他拿哈。”

我和夏之光发了听写本，背着书包往校门走，我问他跟齐哥说的那个是什么东西啊，夏之光一边开锁一边说，齐哥上个月摔了腿嘛，碰巧挂到我爸的号了，我爸给他开了点药酒，对跌打损伤好。

我哦了一声，夏之光两手扶把跨上他骚气的荧光绿小单车，“要不要哥哥载你回家？”

我在心里翻白眼，“怎么，今天不载大美女啊？”

夏之光挑了挑眉毛，“对啊，今天要载小帅哥呢。”

无聊，我切了一声，“你个法盲，不知道骑车带人犯交通法吗。”

夏之光伸手拍了拍后座，“那你赶紧上来，别让别人看见了。”

白捡的便宜，不占就是吃亏。我跨上后座，夏之光拧着脖子说，扶好了焉栩嘉，你搂着我腰吧。我在他尾巴骨上捶了一下，“骑你的车，哪来那么多话。”

其实我没怎么坐过夏之光的车，上学的路上也遇不见，学校离家总共五六百米，也就他这种天天迟到的人才要骑车。偶尔我出门晚，在路上走到一半，夏之光带着呼啦一阵风从边上骑过去，拍一下我的肩再挥挥手，我就在后面看着他的背影一点一点消失在风里。三月还有点凉，马路两边的树暖洋洋地抽芽，远看就变成大团大团绿色的雾，好像上帝一口气抽了很多薄荷味的烟。我扶着车座，夏之光的声音从前面飘过来，“要不要去我家看黏黏？你可以教他唱拉普。”

“黏黏？”

“上次飞到我家的小鹦鹉，太黏我就叫黏黏啦。”

等电梯的时候夏之光从书包里掏出一兜松子，说是夏叔叔带给我和我妈的，我说噢，好，谢谢夏叔叔。他说你真的不去我家吗。我翻了个白眼，不去，我妈喊我回家吃饭。

电梯叮了一声先到他家的楼层。我一手拎着松子一手拿着水杯，夏之光算准了我没法还手，突然捏着我的脸一通乱揉，“好啦焉栩嘉，我上次载的是我表姐不是早恋，别拉着脸了给哥哥笑一个。”

笑你个大头鬼！

夏之光在电梯关门的前一秒哧溜一下钻出去，还撂了句下次一定要去看黏黏噢，光看背影都能想象到他幸灾乐祸的欠样。我动了动被他扯麻的腮帮子想骂脏话，看看看，看他个鸟啊看。

回了家我妈把松子倒进我爸专门买的大果盘，说我爸今天值夜班，家里就剩我们俩。我噢了一声，拿了个苹果回屋写作业，做完英语卷子看到夏之光发来的微信，夏叔叔抱着猫逗鸟的五连拍，后头还补了一句，“可可爱了，让你不来，后悔吧。”

我咬了口苹果，把照片通通转发给我爸，正在医院值夜班的焉主任秒回：“我说他们骨科的一天天都这么闲吗？”

2.

中考后的暑假我爸转到新医院，碰巧和高中离得近，我家干脆也搬到了附近的小区。高一开学第一天，电梯在九楼开了门，门里面是我和我爸，门外面是夏之光和夏叔叔。夏之光穿着和我一样的校服，翘着根愣头愣脑的呆毛，我爸愣了愣，清清嗓子说，“好久没见，你也住这楼啊？”

夏叔叔瞥了我爸一眼，“不是，我大清早专门来坐电梯玩的。”

虽然我是亲生的，但不得不说，我爸吃瘪的表情实在相当精彩。

这剑拔弩张的气氛。我和夏之光对视一眼，谁也没敢吱声。四个人到了楼下，我爸晃了晃保时捷的车钥匙，顺带漏出手腕炫了波新买的表，挑着眉毛说，“我送嘉嘉上学，把小夏也捎上吧。”

夏叔叔倒没见外，“行，那就麻烦你了哈，我赶着上医院，病情复杂的患者都排着队等我呢，说是别人看不好，还是你轻松，那我先走了哈。”

晚上我爸骂了夏叔叔整整一顿饭，老妈在旁边幸灾乐祸，“不是冤家不聚头哇，绕了二十多年又绕回一个院啦。”

睡前老妈偷偷跟我八卦说，夏叔叔和老爸是大学室友，当年医学院数一数二的风云人物，人送外号临床对A。我爸医学世家，家财万贯，他爸白手起家，学富五车，俩人不对路，彼此怎么看怎么不对付，上了八年大学吵完了八辈子的架。老妈看热闹不嫌事大，一边偷笑一边说，他俩一遇上就双双化身小学鸡，现在还成同事邻居了，天助我们也呐，有好戏看啦。

我说，哇，您还知道小学鸡呢？

老妈无语地看了我一眼，瞧不起谁呢，我们白衣天使不冲浪的吗？

天气一天比一天热，到底是多无聊的人才会想出愚人节这种馊招，被夏之光从背后吓了五次之后，我真想一巴掌糊死他算了。午休的时候他喊我出去打篮球，呵，还打篮球，我就该打爆你的狗头。

黑白配我俩一队，夏之光打得好，被派去防篮球队的张帅，张帅足足有一米九，夏之光在他面前像一只瘦弱的鹦鹉。开局没几分钟就乱套了，张帅进攻犯规，夏之光躺在地上嗷嗷叫，男生打球磕磕碰碰挺正常的，张帅说你赶紧起来别装了，一会儿上课了。夏之光反常地没说话，眉头拧在一起，手臂上蹭了一袖子的土，我才看到他的右手手腕弯成了一个很诡异的弧度。

旁边的人也跟着起哄，快起来啊别装了，几岁了还过愚人节呢。我把夏之光扶起来，“你们看不见他受伤了？”

张帅挑着眉毛啊了一声，不是吧，真伤了？骗人呢吧？旁边的人怼了张帅一下，你打那么狠干嘛啊，闯祸了吧。

夏之光疼地抽气，我不想再听他们扯皮了，“我带他去医院，你们打吧。”

夏之光小声说，没事，没事，别担心嘉嘉。我看着他疼出的一脑袋汗，说，你先给我闭嘴吧。

我们还没走出十米远，球场上的比赛已经在继续了，张帅投进一个漂亮的三分，仰头着得意地吹了声很响的口哨。

幸好赶上夏叔叔值班，拍片子打石膏折腾了一整个下午，夏叔叔跟我说谢谢，转身狠狠锤了他脑壳一下，说，“现在跟我唱这出，字都写不了，生怕自己考上大学是吧？”

夏之光拿没受伤的左手揉了揉头发，一反常态地没有接话，表情也不怎么对劲。我俩沉默地出了医院大楼，怎么回事，我有点不适应，这人今天太低沉了，臊眉搭眼的，不过也是，摔了手还傻乐的只有二百五吧。四点钟的太阳冷了半个度，天倒是挺蓝的，我实在不太习惯这安静而尴尬的气氛，只好开口没话找话，“今天天气不错啊，哈哈。”

夏之光仰着脖子看天，叹了口气，说，“焉栩嘉，要不要去玉渊潭看樱花？”

玉渊潭倒是挺近的，也刚好赶上樱花节，但我没搞明白这人比飞行棋还跳的逻辑，“我说大哥，你都摔成这样了还看樱花？”

夏之光看了看我，“我摔的又不是眼，怎么不能看了？”

行吧，让着他点好了，看在他今天倒血霉的份上。

赶上下班下学的时间，玉渊潭的人简直比花还多。四月初的樱花落了一小半，地上铺了一层粉色的花瓣绒毯。我和夏之光绕着湖转圈，偶尔从身边过去几个小孩，手里牵着各种各样的小气球。我没忍住多看了几眼，不是，现在的气球做的这么别致呢？不在天上飞改在地上跑了，像遛狗似的。

夏之光说，你没见过这种气球吗？

我把视线从一个男孩牵着的青蛙上收回来，“没有，我小时候好像也没怎么买过气球。”

夏之光哦了一声，没绕半圈就说累了，我们随便找了个长椅休息。我看了眼夏之光手上的石膏，“你现在感觉怎么样啊？”

夏之光说，“我现在感觉……挺想去厕所的。”

我无语地踹了他一脚，“去吧你。”夏之光好像心情好了点，背影也没那么蔫头搭脑了，春天的风把水面吹的打褶，夕阳的反光像撒了一湖月亮。我闭眼养了会儿神，再睁眼的时候他已经回来了，手里拿了两个樱花棒冰，还牵着两个气球，一只小羊和一只小狗，说实话，挺可爱的。我愣了愣，这人怎么摔了一只手还能拿这么多东西，蜈蚣变的吗？

他递给我一根棒冰，又让我选一个气球，我违心地说，“多大了还买气球，幼不幼稚？”

“幼稚，特别幼稚，” 夏之光撇了撇嘴，“大猛男一点也不想要，夏之光非要给他的，行了吧。”一边说一边自作主张地把羊塞到我手里。

我低头看着地上的两个气球，那只狗憨了吧唧的，倒是和他挺像。我拿下巴撇了撇他的狗，“你为什么挑这个啊？”

夏之光笑了笑，把小狗牵到小羊旁边，“不懂了吧，哥哥这是牧羊犬。”

牧羊犬？我撇嘴，呵，这幼稚鬼，癞皮狗还差不多。

夏之光叼着棒冰的棍，用左手举着手机拍照，拍拍樱花拍拍湖，拍拍气球拍拍树，最后镜头挪到我身上，“大猛男，照相不？”

我伸手捂着他的镜头，“不要，照什么照。”

夏之光在旁边嗷嗷，“好狠的心呐焉栩嘉，你就这么对病号吗，你没有心呐。”

周围的游人都转头看我们，真是烦死了这人，我说照照照，爸爸让你照行不行。他左看右看挑了个有花有水的地方，“那里好看那里好看，你站过去，快去快去。”

这人的事怎么比头发还多，算了，我的道德不让我对一个病号施暴，只能听他的牵着小羊过去站好，摆了个帅气逼人的pose，我说，“行了吧，快照。”

夏之光也站起来，但是没有照相的样子，倒是两步上去和一个陌生的漂亮姐姐笑眯眯地说起话了。我离得远，听不见他在说什么，只能看见他一脸撒娇的憨笑，碍眼的很。没有镜头对着，我摆的pose好像在搞什么愚蠢的行为艺术，路过的游客一个两个都要歪头看看我，靠，尴尬，这人到底在干嘛，忙着搭讪忘了爸爸吗？

夏之光把手机给了姐姐，和他的狗一起屁颠屁颠地跑到我身边比了个剪刀手，我说你干什……夏之光满面春风地打断我，“看镜头，不要装酷，笑一个焉栩嘉。”

3.

夏之光不能写字，课还是要上的。晚自习大家奋笔疾书的时候他就趴在桌上看英语。放学后人都走光了，只剩夏之光手嘴并用艰难地收书包，我看不下去，大发善心过去帮他一起收。夏之光倒没什么不好意思的样子，一边指挥我一边端详手上的石膏，“这个玩意怎么这么丑啊，你说能把他画成钢铁侠的手套不？”

我翻了个白眼，掏出他笔袋里的骚粉色荧光笔，三下五除二在石膏上画了个又大又丑的猪头。夏之光笑得像着了魔，我被他笑得发毛，瞪着他说，你笑什么笑。

夏之光眨眨眼睛，看着我说，“噢，没有没有，你画的真好，原来你这么有艺术造诣呢，当代达芬奇。”

……我就应该直接把他的脸画成猪头。

夏之光摔成半残当然没法骑车。这还是我两年多以来第一次每天放学和他一起回家。这人怎么有这么多话好说，叽里呱啦的。我烦得不行，想甩开他各走各的，夏之光三两步黏上来，想拍胸脯又忘了手上打着石膏，差点把自己锤成心梗，蹲在地上捂着胸口艰难地说，不行，你帮我收书包，作为报答，我必须得送你回家。

还好意思说咧，世界上怎么会有他这么邋遢的人，座位像个废纸篓，好好的卷子到他手里都变成纸球，笔袋里的笔三天两头摔坏忘记丢，真是服了我，这人怎么摔了手没法写字都能把笔搞坏啊？杀笔吗？

为了让耳朵清净一点，我机智地想了个妙招，每天回家的路上和他接龙背古诗，一人一句，谁背不上来就请客喝可乐。没多久我就后悔了，几天下来我可乐喝到PTSD，看见黑色液体都要绕着走。夏之光背不到三句就开始耍赖，说再这样背下去他就要考上清华了。我说好的，清华哥，你收到录取通知我买几挂鞭炮在操场放，夏之光摆摆手，说，那不行，考上清华也不去，清华没有焉栩嘉，我看不上清华。

我翻了个巨大的白眼，这人真是不要脸专家。

晚自习之前我在班里发英语听写，夏之光这么久没写字，也不知道还记得几个词，我正琢磨要不要把古诗接龙换成单词拼写的时候，班里几个女孩子的窃窃私语就传入耳中。

“哎，我看到张帅又把他的卷子揉了，他最近越来越过分了诶。”  
“人家都骨折了干嘛还揪着不放啊。虽然他干的事也挺讨厌的……”  
“你倒开始同情上了，当时谁骂他不要脸的？”  
“哎呀这不是看他惨嘛……”

她们在说夏之光。

我愣了愣，这些天的事居然出乎预料地连起来了，骨折的手，皱成一团的试卷，摔坏的签字笔，原来都不是巧合。我想过去问清楚，背后突然传一阵骚动，张帅和几个男生站在夏之光课桌旁边，七嘴八舌地说，光哥你这水杯怎么不盖盖子呢，我们不是故意的啊，哎呀你没事吧，太不小心了。

保温杯里的热水洒了一整张桌子，湿透的卷子黏糊糊的贴在桌面上，跟着一起遭殃的还有夏之光露在外面的左手臂。这些人他妈的要干什么。我跑到夏之光旁边的时候，他正好站起来和我四目相对，应该先带他去冲冷水，我下意识地抬手想拉住哪里，但是他的右手打着石膏左手被烫得通红，拉哪里？我僵在一半不知所措，难道要搂腰吗？我靠，太诡异了吧。

夏之光每个五官上都写着痛，看着我抬起来的胳膊迟疑地说，“焉栩嘉，我现在好像没法跟你握手。”

旁边的人都笑开了，他们居然还有脸笑，上课铃响起来，围簇的人群一哄而散，没有一个人说对不起。夏之光看着我说，嘉嘉，我先出去一下。

我跟在他后面进了洗手间，帮他打开水龙头，幸好保温杯里的水不算很烫，只是红了一片。我说你还好吗。夏之光低头看着自己的手臂，想了想说，我最近……好像有点倒霉啊，黄历有没有说这个月不宜上学？

夏之光还不知道。我皱了皱眉，不知道应不应该告诉他，那些女生的话我也没听懂，夏之光做了什么啊？哎，好烦，古诗不够背还是理综不够难，这群人居然搞出这么多事，真是吃饱了撑的。我出神的时候夏之光已经关上了水龙头，伸手冲着我轻轻弹了一下，几滴水珠飞到我脸上，“不照顾病号吗，想什么呢焉栩嘉。”

他的胳膊还很红，我摸了摸脖子，“你没事了吗？”

夏之光笑起来，湿淋淋的手在我脸上揉了一把，“哎呀当然没事了，看你那个愁眉苦脸的样，这么关心哥哥啊？”

4.

在我决定偷偷调查关于夏之光的传言时，这件事反倒实相地找上门来了。

晚自习之前我在楼梯间遇到文科班的林染，他和夏之光一个舞团，经常看我们打篮球。这事居然都传到走廊尽头的文科班了，真是人怕出名。林染拉着我委屈巴巴地说，他们说光光特长生降分是因为之前比赛拿的奖，还说选他去比赛是因为他爸爸给班主任送礼走后门，可是特长生有单独的面试，和拿奖有什么关系呀。林染眨巴着那双无辜的大眼睛，而且，而且光光真的会给班主任送礼吗？有人说在办公室亲耳听到的诶。

送他个二舅妈，我气结，夏之光那憨瓜一样的脑壳要是能想到送礼，那全年级都荣获诺贝尔了！我突然想起之前夏叔叔给齐哥开药酒的事，夏之光在办公室怎么说的来着，“张老师，我爸给你的那玩意儿量少，要是不够的话随时找他拿”，靠，我忍不住又在心里骂了三百遍夏之光这个天字第一号大蠢瓜，要是当时把话说得明白点，不就没有这么多事了吗。

我越想越气，气到半夜两点还睡不着，这谣言简直荒唐到好笑，那些造谣传谣的人，我都不知道该说他们坏还是傻，我又想起元旦联欢齐哥大马猴一样的舞蹈表演，如果他有权力决定参加舞蹈比赛的人选，那不是校领导脑子有毛病吗？

以前我对学校里的八卦没兴趣，开始留意之后才发现真的有很多人在议论夏之光。食堂，走廊，洗手间，“送礼”，“走后门”，“不要脸”。我忍不了，又不知道该怎么告诉他，只能像个老妈子一样拉着人解释，不出所料地攒了一箩筐看神经病的眼神，运气好的时候会加一句尴尬的“是吗，哈哈，这样啊”，更多时候是不耐烦的“跟我说干嘛，这件事又不是我在传。”

那又是谁在传？谣言长了腿，自己跑到每个人耳朵里吗？我第一次感觉到无能为力，真话没人相信，谎话反而炒得铺天盖地。我快要抑郁的时候，夏之光倒像个没事人似的，整天吃了睡睡了吃，卷子皱了就展平，笔坏了就丢掉，这人不是心大得像太平洋就是脑子里塞了个太平洋。皇上不急太监急，靠，这恨铁不成钢的感觉，气死我算了。

下午最后一节课，夏之光请了假去医院复查，我说，我跟你一起去吧。夏之光挑了挑眉毛，“你什么时候变得这么孝顺了？”

这人真是蹬鼻子上脸，我还没来得及骂他，夏之光伸手揉了揉我的头发，笑着说，“好好上课嘉嘉，哥哥晚自习就回来了。”

哎，好吧。我的脸有点烫，儿大不中留啊。

晚自习之前下了小雨，那傻子没伞，夏叔叔应该有吧，要是敢淋雨我就宰了他。铃声响了好久，夏之光一直没回来，化学卷子上的字一个都看不下去，我心里有点烦，这人跑哪去了，不是说要回来的吗，真是儿行千里父担忧，他怎么还不回来。

晚自习快结束的时候，前桌的女生转过头问我，光光怎么还没回来啊？给他发微信也不回。

我摇了摇头说，我也不知道。

她眨了眨眼睛，欲言又止的。我说怎么了。她看了我一眼，吞吞吐吐地说，我，我刚才刷微博看到，哎我也不知道，这个是他爸爸的医院吗？

她把手机递给我，屏幕上是一条简短的字，“K院发生医闹事件！一名医生受伤昏迷已送去急诊抢救！”配图是模糊不清的人群，和地上一大片血淋淋的红色。

我操。

我“腾”的一声站起来跑出教室，把班里的同学都吓了一跳。我的心跳得飞快，强烈的不安涌上来，不会是夏叔叔吧，这他妈叫什么事啊。幸好医院离得近，没多久就到了，我气喘吁吁的跑去骨科，没看到夏叔叔，也没看到夏之光，我拦住路过的护士姐姐着急地问，“请问您知道夏主任今晚值不值班吗？”

护士姐姐被我吓了一跳，说，值班呀，可他刚才受伤了，现在应该在急诊……

我在心里骂了句脏话，真他妈的祸不单行。扭过头来一通跑，隔着二三十米的地方，我终于在急诊楼门口的台阶上看到那个缩着头的人影，地上的水洼反着红色的光，夏之光看起来并不好。

我走过去，在他旁边坐下了。夏之光看到是我，丧气的表情混进去些诧异，“嘉嘉你……你知道了？”

我点点头，说，“夏叔叔他，没事吧。”

跑得太急了，喉咙里都是血味。一辆救护车呜啦呜啦从我们面前开过去，红色的警示灯晃得我头晕目眩。夏之光抓了抓头发，“我爸他没事。”他犹豫了一会儿，伸手覆住我放在腿上的手背。

“嘉嘉，焉叔叔他……他肯定也会没事的。”

5.

小的时候，老爸偶尔会讲故事哄我睡觉，不是童话，是他们科室有趣的真事。老爸说他很喜欢自己的工作，因为整个医院只有他们科室代表幸福，连哭声都是因为新生命的降临，能作为那些美好的见证者，老爸说他很知足。

医生说老爸后脑受了重击，缝针需要剃掉一部分头发，虽然没什么大碍，但脑震荡还是住院观察几天才好。老爸在周六早上醒过来，好像只是睡了一个普通的懒觉，如果他的脑袋没有被绷带缠成一个大闸蟹的话。

老爸拿着镜子端详自己的新发型，心情好像没受什么影响，白衣天使的心理建设都这么强了？搞得我都不知道该不该提昨晚的事，算了，提吧，刚要张嘴，夏之光和夏叔叔从门口进来了。

本来夏之光和夏叔叔就长得像，现在一人打了一个石膏，站一起跟两幅轴对称的年画似的。我爸看起来并不知道夏叔叔的伤，坐在床上愣了愣说，“你们骨科最近拼销量呢？”

我和夏之光对视一眼，想笑不敢笑，夏叔叔撇嘴呵了一声，“你现在脑子有病，我不跟你计较。”

我爸不甘示弱，“不是我说，你这样出门诊，患者不怀疑咱院的医疗水平吗？”

夏叔叔的眉毛跳了跳，“那你剃个阴阳头，家属不怕吓到新生儿啊？”

我和夏之光搬着椅子坐在旁边看他俩打嘴架，老妈说的一点没错，小学鸡互啄。就是遗憾病房里没果盘瓜子，总觉得嘴里少点什么。吵了十五分钟，骨科的护士姐姐过来说有患者需要夏叔叔看一下，夏叔叔看了我爸一眼，“好好养着，别让人说咱院的主任脑子不好。”我爸抄起个小金桔砸在夏叔叔背上，说让我去送送光光。

我和夏之光在楼道里瞎遛，他问我爸的病情怎么样，我说没什么事，周二就能出院了。夏之光又叽里呱啦地说，“昨天刚知道这件事的时候，我妈拿着擀面杖就要来医院报仇雪恨，那个气势呦你都不知道，我和我爸两个残疾人费了好大劲才拦住啊，我爸说以暴制暴不是二十一世纪的文明准则，你猜我妈说啥，”夏之光捏着嗓子学得绘声绘色，“我都把菜刀换成擀面杖了还不够文明吗！”

我被他逗笑，夏阿姨是大学教授，平时端庄又有气质，这个画面我脑补得很艰难，心里突然又有点酸，我说，“夏叔叔的手是怎么弄的？”

“我爸不让我说，你别告诉焉叔叔啊，”夏之光摸了摸脑袋，“他昨晚值班的时候听说焉叔叔受伤了，下楼梯的时候跑太急踩了个空，得，给自己也搭进去了。”

我愣了愣，揉着眼睛说，“谢谢。”这话说出来没头没脑的，不知道在谢什么，也不知道在谢谁，心里倒真的没那么难受了。我们俩七拐八拐，不知道怎么就走到了产科，我说，“来这干嘛？”

夏之光说，“讨回公道啊，我都给你打听好了，昨天带头闹事的叫高嘉朗，208的3床，就这间。”

我看了眼他手上画着猪头的石膏，无语了好一会儿，“半个维纳斯你还想当英雄？”

夏之光升调嘿了一声，“你别看不起残疾人啊焉栩嘉，谁见了杨过不喊一声大侠？”

我说，“行，大侠，咱俩一会儿被揍了你可别哭。”我转身开门，刚碰到扶手就被夏之光薅回来，我简直莫名其妙，“你到底进不进去？”

夏之光斜楞了我一眼，像在看智障，“知己知彼懂吗？先探听一下敌情啊，哪有你这样硬闯的，万一他是东北黑社会呢？”

我和夏之光狗鸡摸狗地扒着门上的窗户往里看，是间最便宜的多人大病房，隔着门都能感觉到里面有多吵闹。一个穿夹克的男人在病房里拎着塑料袋乱窜，挨个给一屋子的孕妇姐姐和家属发瓜子，发了一圈走回三床坐下了。原来就是这人，还挺会笼络人心，我撇了撇嘴，他就是这么忽悠其他家属一起欺负爸爸的吧。

我和夏之光在门口按兵不动，人来人往的医院走廊，两个年轻的高中生做贼一样偷窥一群聊天嗑瓜子的孕妇，这画面简直变态到神经质。夏之光完全不觉得有什么不妥，说，“他就是高嘉朗啊，看着还挺凶的。”

我说，“你知不知道他昨天为什么闹事？”

“哎，”夏之光翻了个白眼，“我都没话说了，因为焉叔叔接诊了一个艾滋病孕妇，一群家属怕传染，直接闹到办公室去了。艾滋病还传染，一个个的都什么脑子……”

夏之光说话的当口，高嘉朗手里换了个黑色的塑料袋三两步往门口走，我俩手忙脚乱地跑到墙角藏起来，等他走出十米远才鬼鬼祟祟地跟上。大高个走得还挺快，爬了三层楼梯，我和夏之光跟得呼哧带喘，看着他的背影拐进了我爸的病房。

我和夏之光迷茫又震惊地对视了一眼，马上撒腿往前冲，几步远的路，我脑子里闪过了无数医闹新闻的头版，心里慌的没边，那个塑料袋里不会是菜刀榔头之类的吧？他敢再动爸爸一下我就跟他拼命。我咣当一声推开病房的门，房间里所有人齐刷刷地看向我们，包括我爸和站在他床边的高嘉朗。

我和夏之光走到床边瞪着他，高嘉朗倒挺大方，勾着嘴角冲我们傻乐，这人不说话的时候看着凶神恶煞的，怎么笑起来就一脸憨相，像条大笨狗。我爸说，“你俩怎么又回来了？”

夏之光急地跺脚，“这都什么情况了！我俩能不回来吗！？”

我爸心也是够宽，居然还疑惑地啊了一声，高嘉朗在对面笑了两声，一张嘴溢了一屋的东北腔，“这是焉主任的孩子吧？你瞅瞅，这一表人才，厉害厉害，我还是头一回见着长得不一样的双胞胎呢，厉害厉害……”

我爸和颜悦色地科普，“同卵双胞胎长得一样，异卵双胞胎就长得不像了。”

那人又点头如捣蒜，“对对对，焉医生您说的对，您真的好博学，我一定得多向您学习……”

我真是一头雾水，我爸怎么还跟他聊上了？医护工作者都得博爱到这种程度吗？不是，我和夏之光怎么就成双胞胎了？

十分钟之后，我和夏之光双双懵逼得不像样，这场面太诡异了，高嘉朗拿着破破烂烂的手机在我爸床边朗诵艾滋病的科普小文章，“艾滋病，全称获得性免疫缺陷综合症，英文诶吃、哎、微，只通过母婴，血液，性传播……”

我爸一脸欣慰，说这就对了嘛。

高嘉朗念完科普文，看着我爸一本正经地说，“焉主任对不起啊，真的对不起，昨天我太冲动了，您知道雅雅的情况，我实在是，实在是太怕她再出什么事了。”说着话声音里就混进去哭腔，一个一米八多的大男人，感觉下一秒要掉眼泪了。

我半信半疑，这人演得还挺真，到底是真心的还是在装可怜啊？老爸拍了拍他的手臂，没事，不怪你，你别往心里去。高嘉朗又和老爸聊了两句，再三嘱咐爸爸有什么事一定要告诉他，我在心里翻白眼，告诉你干嘛？还没挨够打？虽然我爸没什么事，他认错态度也挺好的，但我还是不待见他。

老爸又问了问他妻子的情况，说了注意事项，高嘉朗头点得要掉下来，“焉主任，你说啥就是啥，我什么都听您的。”

高嘉朗走了之后我问老爸，“你就这么原谅他了？”

我爸说，“什么原谅不原谅的，人家也没干啥啊。”

夏之光啊了一声，“叔叔您的伤不是他打的吗？”

我爸纳闷，“你们这都听谁说的？”

老爸说，高嘉朗带着家属去他办公室是真的，但压根不是医闹，就想问问到底什么情况罢了，结果去的人太多，后边的人堵在门外听不见里面的谈话，等急眼了就开始往前挤，推推搡搡站在最前面的朗哥一个没站稳扑在我爸身上，我爸往后一倒，真是倒了血霉，后脑勺正中桌角当场就晕菜了。还是朗哥把我爸背到急诊去的。

我爸一边讲一边拿过朗哥带来的黑色塑料袋，里面满满当当一大包瓜子，给我和夏之光一人分了一把，夏之光嘎嘣嘎嘣嗑着瓜子说，“叔叔你这也太倒霉了吧，是不是本命年没穿红裤衩啊？”

6.

周日老妈休假，和我一起来医院照顾老爸，吃完早饭他俩开了电视看球赛，我掏出手机刷微博。没想到“k院医闹”的词条还在热搜上明晃晃地挂着，各路媒体纷纷采访了不知道从哪冒出来的“知情人士”，我随手点开了一个帖子，开头就把我爸的情况扒得一干二净，医学院的高材生，上下三代兢兢业业的白衣天使，家里还有一个奋战高考的小孩，这些都还算客观，但越往下看越离谱，“知情人”把我爸的病情夸大了不止一百倍，“卧病在床”，“昏迷不醒”，甚至连“危在旦夕”这种词都用上了，我从手机屏幕抬起头，看着床上一边嗑瓜子一边对着电视里的CBA喊“冲啊！防他！干什么呢！”的我爸，觉得我和网友好像没有活在同一个世界。

不出所料的，善良的网友对我家的遭遇表现出了莫大的悲伤和同情，而公众号扒出来的人，并不止是我爸。那些强烈的情绪拐个弯，理所当然地变成怒火和愤恨，再自然地转嫁到朗哥身上。评论区的辱骂没有底线的肮脏，穷逼，文盲，畜牲，所有恶毒的字眼都被用来诅咒他的妻子和刚刚出生的小孩。我发了几条评论试图澄清，而水滴落进海面，还没眨眼就被下一个浪头覆盖。我的留言没用十分之一秒就消失在谩骂的汪洋，连发送者本人都找不到。

又来了，那种无能为力的感觉。

我无奈地锁屏，抬头时意外地在病床边上看到了夏之光。我妈很热情地让他坐，说，光光怎么来了呀。

夏之光笑起来乖得不得了，“我爸说焉叔叔喜欢小孩子，让我过来陪陪他。”

我爸确实喜欢小孩子，不然也不会在产科当医生，但拿脚后跟都能猜得到，我爸喜欢的是粉扑扑的新生儿，不是夏之光这种一米八多的成年幼崽。

夏之光把手里的一大包东西放在桌上，“这个是我奶奶从老家寄的松子，我爸让我拿来的，还交代我一定要说清楚，呃，松子不是给焉叔叔的，是给阿姨和嘉嘉吃的。”

我爸脑袋上顶着一排问号，我妈笑得直不起腰，笑够了开始给我们讲爸爸大学时的事，我爸喜欢吃夏叔叔老家的松子又不好意思说，在宿舍每天偷鸡摸狗地去人家那抓一小把，搞得夏叔叔逢人就说他们宿舍进了大老鼠。

夏之光一脸恍然大悟，“怪不得呢！”

我家三个人齐刷刷地看向他，我爸问，“怪不得什么？”

夏之光有点不好意思地啊了一声，没打石膏的左手摸了摸头发，“呃，怪不得我爸在家一直管焉叔叔叫大老鼠。”

他说完所有人都愣住了，没过一秒我跟我妈简直要把楼道笑穿，我爸把床拍得好响，义愤填膺地说“他全家都是大老鼠！”说完看了一眼旁边憨瓜似的的夏之光，又好声好气地找补，“不是，除了你爷爷奶奶姥姥姥爷妈妈和你，哈哈。”

我爸精神好得完全不像病人，跟我们仨畅聊了一上午的天，我妈看到夏之光石膏上粉色的小猪，暧昧地说是不是哪个暗恋你的小姑娘画的呀。

夏之光不怀好意地看了我一眼，立刻假装惊讶地说，“阿姨您太厉害了，怎么什么都知道呢！”

……我迟早给他这张嘴也打上石膏。

要吃午饭的时候，我妈，我和夏之光一起嫌弃我爸医院的食堂难吃，焉主任大手豪迈地一挥，掏出手机慷慨地给大家点外卖。我和夏之光被支去跑腿，在楼下刚拿到午饭就看见不远的地方围着一群人。夏之光眼尖，皱着眉头看了一会儿就朝那边跑，跑了两步扭头喊我快去叫保安。

我带着保安跑过去的时候才看清，被围着的人原来是朗哥。夏之光挡在他前面，地上摔着一个不锈钢饭盒，菜撒了一地，两个馒头还在咕噜噜地滚。朗哥一直低着头说对不起，对不起，人群里传出七嘴八舌的声音。

“你还有脸吃饭啊，医生还在病床上躺着呢，你还吃得下饭？”  
“你们这些人怎么这么坏，你们也配当父母吗？”  
“贫贱夫妻百事哀，我看你们的小孩也长不成什么好人。”

越说越过分，在我们忍不住动手打人之前，保安终于强行把人群遣散，朗哥蹲在地上捡饭盒和馒头，褐色的汤汁渗进地面，我才发现那是两个最便宜的素菜。他站起来合上脏兮兮的饭盒，很勉强地勾了勾嘴角对我们说谢谢，转身又要往食堂走。我不知所措地站在原地，不知道该说什么，夏之光两步拦在他面前，语气很轻快，“朗哥，刚才外卖店家给我们的饭送多了，又说不能退，我和嘉嘉根本吃不了，能不能拜托你帮我们吃一点啊，别浪费了。”

朗哥看看他又看看我，接外卖的手都在颤抖，不停地说谢谢你们，谢谢你们。夏之光笑着拍拍他的手臂，“哎呀快上去吧，姐姐还在等你呢。”

朗哥走远以后，夏之光挠挠头，假装遗憾地看着我说，“得，咱四个又要吃食堂了。”

四个人在我爸的病房吃完午饭，我妈抱着朗哥的一大兜瓜子嗑的时候突然从里面摸出来一个信封，打开一看，里面塞着崭新的三千块钱。

我爸皱了皱眉，说，这钱不能要，他家的条件不好，爱人的身体状况也是问题，前后已经折腾掉好多钱了。

我和夏之光对视了一眼，夏之光说，那我和嘉嘉去把钱还给朗哥吧。

老爸说的对，产科确实是唯一一个充满幸福的科室。我和夏之光到的时候，朗哥正笨手笨脚地抱着孩子，坐在床上的姐姐看起来有些消瘦，皮肤很白，气色不能算好，但长了一双很漂亮的眼睛，她一边笑一边看着朗哥说，“你别颠了高嘉朗，一会儿孩子都让你颠傻了。”

朗哥看到我和夏之光，连忙起身把椅子让给我们坐，我说没事，不用坐，我们就来……夏之光偷偷拍了拍我的手打断说，“我们就来看看宝宝。”

朗哥又冲我们傻傻地笑，说，“你们要不要抱抱孩子？”

我和夏之光连连摇头，不行不行，不敢不敢，我们没经验没经验，姐姐笑得很温柔，“没事呀，很简单的，你看高嘉朗不也抱了？”

夏之光这么多年的猫真没白养，抱起孩子还挺有一套，摔了一只手都贼稳，像个老炮。婴儿真的很小，乖乖地窝在他怀里眨眼睛，朗哥在一边像是炫耀地说，“幸亏这孩子随雅雅，眼睛大，皮肤也白，要是随了我那绝对惨败。”

夏之光说，“朗哥，你们给孩子取名字了吗？”

姐姐说，“只取了小名，高嘉朗起的，”她笑了笑，声音柔柔的，“叫平安。”

夏之光眨了眨眼睛，说，“平安呀，你一定要好好长大，所有人都希望你好好长大。”

出了病房，我问夏之光钱呢，夏之光看了我一眼说，我偷偷塞到姐姐被子里啦。

哎，我摸了摸鼻子，这人有些时候也不傻，以后少骂他几句好了。

6.

周一我妈回去值班，我想请一天假陪床，我爸义正言辞地拒绝，并且信誓旦旦地用他医护工作者的尊严担保自己已经没事了。我没办法，只好去上课，晚自习之前收到老妈的微信，她说爸爸的床头摆了一大兜松子一大兜瓜子，来个探病的叔叔阿姨就热情地招呼人家抓一把，夏叔叔偷偷在我爸床位的病历卡旁边贴了个纸条，上面写着“焉氏农副产品批发”，小护士们捂嘴偷笑，气得我爸骂了夏叔叔一整个下午。

我收好手机，夏之光正好从门口踩着铃声走进来，手里拿着两瓶胡萝卜汁，笑着丢给我一瓶就坐回座位写作业。我看着手里橘红色的果汁，没由来地想到爸爸和夏叔叔，突然觉得和一个人吵好多年的架是种很难得的幸福，我和夏之光会这样吗？想这个干嘛，我把果汁摆在桌子上，甩了甩头发开始做生物题，嘴角一直不听使唤地往上跑，真是，哎。

几天之后，终于有记者公开了那晚爸爸办公室的监控视频，事情开始天翻地覆地反转，曾经辱骂朗哥的网友迫不及待地把手中善良的尖刀对准造谣的媒体，收获到足够多伸张正义的成就感后终于满意又骄傲地收手。闹剧飞快地平息，再从每个人的记忆里不留痕迹地消失掉。网友们重新开始喜闻乐见地转发花边新闻，或者其乐融融地讨论哪个女明星穿了什么礼服，没人在乎流言蜚语会不会伤及无辜，只要受害者保持沉默就不用感到抱歉。

我爸出院那天夏叔叔一反常态地买了一大捧鲜花，听说我爸感动的不行，连说了三遍老夏费心了，刚要伸手接，夏叔叔一个转身把花送给了我爸的主治医，握着人家的手说恭喜啊，终于摆脱最烦人的病号了哈。

气得我爸差点把夏叔叔的右手也打骨折。

夏家的二号骨折代表二模前拆了石膏，这人一个多月没动笔写字，成绩反倒进步了。他拿着语文试卷跟我炫耀全对的古诗文默写，我说你真棒，清华哥。夏之光用他重见天日的右手揉了揉我的头发，嬉皮笑脸地说，那得是焉老师教的好吧。

我想撇嘴，又没绷住笑，自从出了医院的事以后，同学对夏之光的态度也开始拐弯，议论声越来越少，张帅也消停了很多，好像大家一夜之间突然良心发现，我看不懂，但也是件好事，至少他不会再受伤了。

高考前学校放了一周假，在学校的最后一天，大家都在收拾各自的东西清场，我在卫生间洗手时听见后面传来张帅和别人嚣张的笑声，好像还提到了夏之光的名字。

“你最近对夏之光挺好啊你，怎么的，要重修旧好了？”

“哎呦，修个jb啊，他爸不是赶上医闹了，伤得还挺重，我就说报应迟早会来吧，他都惨成这样了还需要我动手吗？我看他那个傻逼样可怜哟。”

又是一阵哄笑。

我看着镜子里的自己，一团火从心里窜出来，原来是我高估了这些人的道德观。他们并没有良心发现，只是对夏之光的“惨”产生了居高临下的怜悯和慈悲，再勉强把恨意抵消罢了。做一个好人不如做一个惨人，只要足够卑微足够落魄，就能收获全世界的友善。

我拍了拍他的背，张帅转过身，我没说话，拳头跑在理智前面，张帅捂着流血的鼻子不敢相信地看着我，“焉栩嘉你他妈疯了吗？”

我疯了吗？我再忍下去才是疯了，这一拳早在两个月之前就该打了。我们两个扭打在一起，周围的人手忙脚乱地拉架，我还没打够，不知道什么时候年级组长黑着脸出现在厕所门口，“你们俩到办公室来。”

年级组长断断续续骂了半个小时。夏之光拎着我的书包站在办公室门口，看到我出来一句话也没说，拽着手腕把我一路拖到医务室。校医一边给我上药一边叹气，“现在的孩子，哎，这不都要高考了，哎……”

我脸上挨了一拳，火辣辣的疼，校医拿了个冰袋，夏之光伸手接过来，单膝蹲在面前一把把冰袋招呼在我脸上，我靠，这人怎么对待病号都这么野蛮，一点也不温柔，我呲牙咧嘴差点从椅子上跳起来，没忍住喊了声痛。

夏之光皱着眉，目光从我的脸移到我的眼睛，“知道痛还打架？”

他的语气很硬，表情也挺严肃，我，好吧，我其实有点难受，可能也不止是有点吧。本来我觉得被误会也没什么，现在才知道原来是被别人误会没什么。夏之光根本不知道我为什么打架，我又没法解释，尴尬，搞得我好像个幼稚的傻瓜，这感觉真的很烦，我才发现憋住眼泪是件很难的事，真他妈丢脸，都怪夏之光，他怎么能不跟我站一边？我再也不想理他了。

我别着脸，不知道在跟他生气还是跟自己生气，余光都能瞥见他一直在盯着我看，盯得我浑身不自在。我俩好像在玩什么木头人的游戏，谁先动谁就输了。行，爱动不动，看谁耗得过谁。在我下决心要跟他彻底杠下去的时候，夏之光先投降了。

他抬起另一只手安静地帮我擦眼泪，还是没说话，我脸上已经冰到麻木，感觉不到痛了。夏之光看着我，看了很久，语气终于认输似的软下来，“焉栩嘉，不要为了我打架。”

我愣住了。

他把冰袋放到一边看了看我的脸，又把自己冰凉的手放在我两手中间，“帮我捂一下，太凉了。”

我的声音很涩，“你什么时候知道的。”

夏之光眨了下眼睛，叹了一口很长的气，然后把我的双手拢住了，像捧着他的小鹦鹉，他看着我说，“我一直知道。”

这人有什么毛病？我更生气了，说，“你就一直由着他？你是猪吗？”

夏之光摇了摇头，声音听起来挺无奈的，“一开始的时候，我也很生气，想不通，那些谣言假的离谱还是有人相信，大家在乎的好像也不是真相。可是嘉嘉，如果我还手，报复，不就变得和他一样了吗？我也不想忍，但万一事情闹大了，别人又怎么办，现在是高三，大家还要高考，难道我要把班里所有人学习的时间都耽误掉吗？还有齐哥，齐哥第一次带毕业班，他的压力已经够大了，如果出了这样的事，他以后怎么办呢？”他抓了抓头发，表情看起来有点懊恼，“我知道忍耐绝对不是对的，可是现在，我真的想不到什么好办法。”

原来夏之光想过这么多。我的嗓子很涩，说不出话，只能傻了吧唧地回握住他的手。夏之光没有问我怎么办，他应该也知道我答不上来。生活的试卷果然比一模二模狗血得多，我第一次觉得理综没那么讨厌，就算题目再难，至少也会有一个标准答案。

夏之光低头看了很久我们握在一起的手，轻轻唉了一声。

我说，唉什么啊你。

夏之光说，“傻瓜，唉你。”

他抬起头，脸上已经恢复了惯常的笑容，伸手揉了揉我的头发，又捏了一把我没受伤的半边脸，这人真是，我想骂他，还没来得及开口就听见他说，“焉栩嘉，要不要去我家看黏黏，它会说话了。”

我看了他一会儿，说，好啊。

夏之光从学校车库里翻出他很久没骑的小绿，上车之前把耳朵里的无线耳机分了一只给我。他放的是一首熟悉的老歌，歌声在公路嘈杂的噪音里变得很模糊，我努力分辨，终于听清了歌词。

夜空中最亮的星，能否记起  
曾与我同行，消失在风里的身影  
我祈祷拥有一颗透明的心灵，和会流泪的眼睛  
给我再去相信的勇气  
越过谎言去拥抱你

夏之光一边骑一边叽里呱啦地说话，“你可以教黏黏说英语，但是先别教他背古文，我还不太想每天一起床就听他考我《出师表》……”

我想象了一下他和鹦鹉一起背《出师表》的样子，成功把自己逗笑了。五月底，马路两边的树变得很茂盛，很蓬勃，叶片舒展，绿得好像它们只能拥有这一个夏天。时隔两个月，我又坐回他的后座，初夏的风绕过他欢快地飞向我，我突然有种错觉，好像我们回到了两个月之前，什么都没有发生，我和夏之光只是两个不用再为学习烦恼的高中生，正没心没肺地骑着单车去看刚刚飞到他家的小鹦鹉。

到了家夏之光给我翻出一双拖鞋，把书包甩在沙发上，带我进了他的房间。夏之光叫了声黏黏，小鹦鹉就从阳台飞出来落在他手上，我这辈子也没看过这么听话的鸟，这玩意儿真的不是隔壁班暗恋他的女生变的吗？

夏之光看了我一眼，对着鹦鹉说，“养鸟千日用鸟一时，千万别在嘉嘉面前丢脸知道吗？”

这话怎么听着奇奇怪怪的？我刚想骂人就听见他叫我的名字，还没来得及回应就被鹦鹉的声音抢在前面。

“焉栩嘉——”  
“小可爱！”  
“焉栩嘉——”  
“小可爱！”

无聊！这人跟鸟一唱一和，配合打的得心应手，来回说了几轮自己先笑倒在床上了，这人真是，我翻了个白眼，扭头看到床头放着那个傻狗气球，旁边还有一块画着粉色小猪的石膏。

我指了指石膏，“你把那个留下了？”

夏之光转着眼珠说，“那当然，我还没见过谁自画像画得这么好呢。”说完又看了看我的脸，摇着头啧了几声，“你看看，脸肿了更像了。”

我真是，我他妈，我今天不好好修理修理他我就改姓夏，我扑上去对他一顿暴K，他一边笑一边求饶，声音大到整栋楼都能听见，我们两个人闹得一头汗，最后仰在他床上喘气，腿搭着床沿晃，这个角度刚好可以看到他养在阳台茂盛的吊兰，在夕阳里垂着柔柔的边沿。

夏之光说，“在家里打同学，你这算校园暴力还是家暴？”

“家暴你个狗头，我没有你这样的儿子。”

“对，你只有我这样的爸爸。”

7.

高考前一天，我爸收到了朗哥寄来的信，信封里放着两张照片，一张是平安的满月照，一张是他们三个人的全家福。朗哥挑了一张很直男的明信片，正面画着一匹凶神恶煞的狼，背面是两个前后不一样的字迹，“祝焉医生身体健康，万事如意；祝双胞胎弟弟们学业有成，高考顺利！”

睡前我把照片和明信片拍下来发给夏之光，他马上回了两个字，真好。过了一会儿又说，晚安，嘉嘉。

鸡飞狗跳的高三终于结束了。

返校那天大家穿的是便装，班里的女孩子在将近四十度的高温里固执地披着长发，像感觉不到热。操场搭了凉棚，有老师和志愿者在发成绩单和毕业照，太多人了，我懒得去挤，夏之光说那你把学生卡给我我帮你拿，你去篮筐下面等我吧。

我欣然接受了他的好意，看着他拿着两张过期的学生卡一头扎进人海。操场被笑声和拥抱淹没了，离别总有本领把过往的恩怨莫名其妙地一笔勾销，彼此再看不顺眼的两个人，也能在今天成为难舍难分的限定好友。夏之光穿了一件很普通的白色t恤，宽宽大大的，像校服短袖的翻版。他的背影在盛夏的风中一点点消失，翻个面又很快浮现，走到篮筐下面递给我毕业照，看都没看就把自己那张塞进包里。

我说你怎么不看啊，这可是毕业照。

夏之光眨了眨眼睛，你说我们为什么要拍毕业照？

我想了想，硬凹出一句很矫情的酸话，因为想留住舍不得的东西呗。

夏之光说是吗，那我的毕业照三个月前就拍完了。

我没听懂，也没来得及追问，班里又有男生走到我们身边，对夏之光说，“光哥，毕业快乐啊，抱一个吧，我知道你对我有意见，咱们一笑泯恩仇。”

我的身后是让夏之光受伤的篮球场，面前是让夏之光摔骨折的混蛋。混蛋长了一张老实的脸，却违和的搭配了一副居高临下的表情，真的很让人讨厌。我简直气到心梗，作恶的人有什么资格说一笑泯恩仇，他该说的是一句很短很短的对不起。

我皱着眉头瞪他，夏之光倒笑了笑，看起来很好脾气。我靠，他不会真的要抱吧，不能只有我一个人生气，他要是敢抱我就立刻鲨了这个憨包。

夏之光拉住我的手腕，“可是我现在没空。”

张帅说你急着去干什么啊。

夏之光看了我一眼，“急着去抱我想抱的人。”说完就拉着我头也不回地走了，我没反应过来，也不知道他要去哪里抱谁。夏之光力气大得像练过拔河，我挣不脱他的手，只能像小狗气球一样被他牵着走，我说，“夏之光你拉我干嘛，我不要给你的真心拥抱当观众。”

他在一大片树荫下停住了，转过头好笑地看我，今天的天真的很晴，翕烁的光斑在他头顶像几条摇尾巴的小金鱼。夏之光慢慢地笑起来，和嘴角一起抬高的还有他的双手，“抱一个吗焉栩嘉。”

噢，我摸了摸脖子，也不知道自己是怎么过去抱他的，只知道我的表情好像很傻。他拍拍我的后背说，毕业快乐，嘉嘉。那你呢，我想问，可是没有问出口，你是因为毕业本身快乐，还是因为终于从这个鬼地方毕业了才快乐呢？算了，我懒得想了，他肩膀上的肌肉好软，真的很适合放下巴，夏天的空气被我们挤走了，那些破铜烂铁一样的回忆和烂人都通通丢去回收站吧，这一秒钟全世界都与我们无关。

好像抱了有一整个理综考试那么长，我突然想起还有句话没搞清，“你刚才那句话是什么意思啊，毕业照那句。”

夏之光把我放开了，从兜里掏出钱包打开给我看，夹层里放着一张照片，照片里是春天的玉渊潭，一大片樱花，很幼稚的小羊小狗气球，和两个穿着丑校服板着脸装酷的高三生。

夏之光说，“我舍不得的东西，就只有这个。”

靠，这人突然好会煽情。我鼻子有点酸，又不想在他面前丢脸，于是我开始慌不择路地胡说八道，“左边这个男生是谁，怎么长得这么帅啊。”

夏之光看了我两秒钟，伸手把我帅惨的发型揉得稀巴烂，“我的哥们，球友，好邻居，未来的大学同学。”他看着我，眼睛像小池塘里的夏天一样清澈，“还有我的男朋友。”

他说得好认真。到现在我才发现，原来憋笑比憋眼泪要难很多很多。完蛋，我引以为傲的表情管理一塌糊涂地惨败，第一次在他面前笑得像个愚蠢的二百五，我说，“那右边这个打石膏的憨包又是谁。”

夏之光笑呵呵地哦了一声，“这个啊，”他很嚣张地伸着两只手捏我的脸，这人真是胆大包天，“焉栩嘉，记住了，这是你的男朋友。”

-end.

“给我再去相信的勇气，越过谎言去拥抱你。”


	3. 43. 南徙

1．

端着杯子从茶水间出来的时候正撞见姚琛进门，大背心大裤衩，袜子一红一蓝，头发乱得像捧杂草，夏之光愣了愣神，走上去搭住他的肩膀，“我说朗哥够狠啊，还真把你叫来了？”

姚琛抬手揉了揉眼睛，看起来还没太睡醒，“没办法啊，大队缺人嘛。”

夏之光皱了皱眉，低头哎了一声，“这群孙子真会挑时候，赶上今天犯事儿。那个，嫂子生气不？”

“哪能不生气，新婚之夜加班，”姚琛抓了把头发，有点无奈地笑，“没事，明天我再回去哄她好了，她懂事的。”

“嗯，”夏之光拍拍他的肩膀以示同情，“为了感谢广大警嫂对我局工作的大力支持，本人决定把家里82年窖藏经典橡木搓衣板贡献出来让嫂子消气……”

姚琛被他逗笑，伸手捶了一下夏之光的脑壳，“就你话多，烦人精……哎不是你往哪里走，审讯室在那边啊。”

夏之光勾着他的脖子往反方向带，“看看你这满面倦容吧哥，咱俩得绕开交警大队好不好，小心他们把你当成疲劳驾驶，逮起来免费当作局内典型了。”

姚琛笑着拿胳膊肘捣了一下他的肚皮，“贫，我骑摩拜来的不行吗。”

两个人嘻嘻哈哈走到审讯室的时候高队正翘着二郎腿喊你们给我老实点，对面一群五颜六色的脑袋瓜，叽叽喳喳，像洒了一地噼里啪啦的彩虹糖。凌晨接到匿名举报，东区一家酒吧涉嫌聚众吸毒，缉毒刑侦两队人合伙把花枝招展的蹦迪男女从舞池拉回警察局，到审讯的时候才开始对着乌泱泱一大群非主流犯愁。夏之光心里暗骂计划生育怎么不再搞严点，撑着眼皮活生生从半夜一点审到卖早点的出摊，他打着哈欠在剩下的寥寥几个男孩里打量了一圈，指指坐在角落里的那个说，“你，跟我过来。”

男孩抬起头看他，圆眼睛黑头发，挺乖的样子，和旁边打唇钉大花臂的姑娘小伙不大像。他扶着墙慢慢站起身，夏之光就端着手在面前看他，拧着眉毛说，“你就不能麻利点吗？”

“哦，”男孩笑得人畜无害，“腿坐麻了。”

夏之光被他笑的火大，“用我帮您揉揉吗少爷？”

周围一圈人都在笑，夏之光一个眼刀杀过去又消停了。男孩跟在他身后进了审讯室，气定神闲地坐在椅子上转着眼珠打量，和之前审的那些慌里慌张的小毛孩子很不一样。夏之光说身份证，男孩很配合地递过来，他低着头一边登记一边问，“什么时候来的司山市。”

男孩安稳地靠着椅背，像在自己家的沙发上养神一样，并没有要回答他的意思。夏之光抬起头对上他的视线，话里有点咬牙切齿的味道了，“我问，你什么时候过来的。”

男孩坦然，我不想说。

手里的笔嘎吱响了一声，是他握笔的力气太重了，夏之光的眉头皱得像团湿淋淋的卫生纸，“行，那你把住址报给我。”

男孩的眼神漫不经心地往旁边挪，好像房间空荡的角落都比对面的人值得更多注意力，夏之光一夜没睡，太阳穴刺得脑袋钝钝发疼，他把男孩的身份证啪地一声拍在桌子上，声音抬上来，语气也有些窝火，“焉栩嘉，我他妈问你话呢。”

“哦，”焉栩嘉的视线轻飘飘地回到他脸上，上半身饶有兴致地倾过来，“夏之光，你装什么啊。”

2．

公大毕业之后夏之光先在基层锻炼了两年，派出所鸡毛蒜皮的小案子谈不上多伤天害理，但免不了东一榔头西一棒锤的鸡零狗碎，糟心程度跟市局大案杠一杠也没什么问题。夏之光大四一年养的几两膘还没实习一个月全都掉干净了，临调派到市局的前一天都不得安宁，他和翟闻接到报案就一路狂飙到片区的重点高中，六月底的太阳比夜店扭屁股的妞还辣，天台上穿校服的男孩扒着栅栏撕心裂肺地喊，“你们都他吗别过来，你们再往前一步我就跳下去！”

翟闻站在前头苦口婆心地打太极，哎呦弟弟你热不热啊，你看今天这么晒，咱们有什么困难进屋吹着空调说行不？

男孩摇着头又颤巍巍地往外挪了半步，夏之光眼看着翟闻脑门上唰地冒出一排汗，下巴都在打哆嗦。男孩情绪特别激动，一边哭一边说别他妈的假惺惺了，你们警察，楼下看热闹的，还有，还有……你们巴不得我这个累赘早点跳下去，跳下去摔死算了！

翟闻手摆得跟拨浪鼓似的，“弟弟你饭可以乱吃话可不能乱说啊，谁把你当累赘了？哪能把你当累赘呢？来，咱这样，你先下来咱好好聊聊，哥哥请你喝奶茶，喜茶那个限定新品你喝过没呢……”

“他们，他们谁都把我当累赘！”男孩哭得像个吱扭吱扭的水龙头，连喜茶都能忽略掉，可见遭遇的挫折是真的不小，“我，我活着就是多余的！我死了算了！你他妈别过来！别过来！”翟潇闻吓得一激灵，被烫了脚一样跳回去半米，委屈兮兮地说，“哎呀我没过来，没过来啊，你看我这根本没挪地儿，没挪地儿……”

男孩接着旁若无人地嚎，“我妈不想要我，她根本就不爱我！那个男的有什么好，她为了嫁过去连小三都当，那个家所有人都看不起我！还有他，他，我对他那么好，他从来没叫过我一声哥，错的人又不是我，把他妈赶走的人又不是我……”

“弟弟你先冷静冷静哈，不要激动，不要激动好吗……”翟闻咬着牙抹了把脑门上的汗，他的专长是给惨遭诈骗的大妈大婶做心理疏导，人送外号妇女芳心狙击手，遇上十几岁的毛头小子还真有点慌了。翟闻定了定神，刚要开口就被夏之光拉着胳膊肘往后拽了拽，俩人的站位掉了个个儿，他莫名其妙地看着夏之光圆不溜秋的后脑勺，没眨眼就听见他大逆不道地说了一句，“这么点事就要跳楼？”

翟闻一句卧槽冲到嗓子眼，差点扑上去捂夏之光的嘴。男孩一个愣神，半秒之后快把天都哭塌了，“你们根本不懂！你们什么都不懂！凭什么？凭什么所有人都爱他讨好他？那我呢？没有一个人在乎我！我恨他们，我恨这个家！”

夏之光两手插兜，“所以？”

男孩大喊所以我不想活了！我死了算了！我还有什么办法！我他妈没办法！

“有办法啊，”夏之光被阳光晃得眯了眯眼，“你还能当警察。”

话一出来翟闻和男孩都懵了，男孩哭得一抽一抽，好半天才憋出一句冒着鼻涕泡的“你说啥？”

“我说，你可以来当警察。”夏之光清了清嗓子，右手撑在眉骨上挡着太阳，“等你见过小伙子为了报复后妈穿着情趣内衣勾引自己后大舅，老婆为了争离婚财产给丈夫一口气叫了七个鸡，兄弟俩为了姑娘反目成仇大街上发传单造谣对方阳尾早谢，这些家庭伦理上的事儿你也就看淡了。”

男孩呆滞地看着夏之光，鼻涕眼泪流了一脸，太阳底下跟个亮闪闪的糖葫芦似的，夏之光气定神闲地接着侃，“你不是恨这个家吗，那就别回了呗，眼不见为特别净，当了警察成天忙得脚不沾地，这边打架斗殴那边诈骗勒索，风里雨里八百个案子等你，保证你连自个儿亲妈叫啥名都能给忘了，还想回家？做梦呢。”

男孩傻愣愣地抽泣，“真，真的吗？”

夏之光笑了笑，“不止呐。”

男孩眨巴着眼睛往里挪了挪，“啊？”

夏之光哎了一声，“你来当俩月刑警试试，得罪的犯罪分子没一千也能有八百了，不是吓唬你啊，那可都不是什么吃素的主。你说报复警察不容易，那报复警察家属还不容易吗？恨你爹妈是吧，到时候啊你就什么都不用干，尽职尽责抓俩坏蛋，你妈跟你后爹指不定哪天出了家门就回不来了，是不是特值？”

男孩张开嘴又出不来声，被夏之光一通说的精神都恍惚了，跳楼这码事忘得一干二净，夏之光上下打量了他一会，“看你校服现在上高二吧，这样，你再努力一年考个警校，彻底摆脱你家的破事，心动不？”

男孩一脸懵逼，云里雾里稀里马虎地点了点头，夏之光笑着朝他招招手，“来，那咱俩进屋聊聊警校的专业，侦查，治安，情报，你看你对哪个感兴趣。“

男孩果然踉跄着往回走了几步，夏之光看准时机上前一把把他薅在怀里，拉着男孩离开了危险区。翟闻拍拍胸口喘了口长气，拿着对讲机说，“报告，第一中学跳楼群众已成功解救，第一中学跳楼群众已成功解救……”

回所里的警车上翟闻一边刷微博一边跟他闲聊，“你这嘴当警察太屈才，去搞推销早就发家致富好多年了。”

夏之光单手握着方向盘吹牛逼，“没辙啊，谁叫我一心为党为人民，不求大富大贵，只愿国泰民安呢。”

“夏警官高风亮节，我等凡夫俗子赶不上您的境界。” 翟闻笑呵呵地翻了个白眼，“不过啊，你今天那一套连我都给唬住了，你是怎么想的我能采访一下吗，为啥不劝小孩再试试跟家人好好相处呢？”

“有些事情不是相处就能解决的。”夏之光想了想，声音有点疲倦，“火坑跳多少次都是火坑，不会因为凑够一百次就变成席梦思了。”

翟闻唔了一声，“你挺懂啊我说，这么感同身受呢，本警官合理怀疑你值夜班的时候偷看三姑六婆家庭伦理剧，坦白从宽抗拒从严，我劝你把情况老实交代一下。”

夏之光左手抵着脑袋笑，装腔拿调地说，“翟大人英明神武，小民知错，再也不敢上班看连续剧了，您千万不要去找所长举报我，求求您了嘤嘤嘤。”翟闻被他嘤得一身鸡皮疙瘩，缩着脖子往车门躲。等红灯的时候夏之光垂了垂眼睛，勾着嘴角叹了口气，“狗血故事不是这样就是那样，反正也没什么新花样。”不知道在说给谁听。

说话时他隔着挡风玻璃看向远处的日暮，夏之光平静地想，看连续剧倒确实没有这种效力，世界上哪来的什么狗屁感同身受，只有差不多的亲身经历罢了。

那天晚上他和翟闻坐在派出所门口的台阶上抽烟，路过的大妈热情地和他们打招呼，翟闻百般推脱也没推掉大妈硬塞进他怀里的两头大蒜，只能站起来一边鞠躬一边说，“谢谢阿姨谢谢阿姨，警民一家亲，东阳派出所祝您事事顺心。”

夏之光坐在一边笑，翟闻分了一头蒜给他，“拿着吧，临别赠礼。”

夏之光看着蒜，“借花献佛，你挺会啊。”

翟闻笑眯眯，“回礼不用太贵重，把你抽屉里的两条烟留给我就行。”

夏之光抬腿踹他一脚，“我看你两年别的没长进，想的倒是越来越美了。”

“都两年了啊，咋这么快呢夏铁钢。”翟闻在笑，侧脸没进雾里，“到了市局好好干，发达了不要忘记留守东阳派出所的老父亲。”

夏之光灭了烟，转头看着他，“小翟，你没想过上调吗，你学历高，又年轻，如果申请的话……”

翟闻笑了两声，左手夹着烟，右手把蒜头当球抛着玩，语气轻快，“申请啥啊，对面小区的张阿姨还说后天来给我送锦旗，李婶张罗了半个月教我跳广场舞，王大妈买菜回来看不见我，到家说不准要哭鼻子呢。”

夏之光笑他自作多情，翟闻也笑，他的瞳孔在老路灯下变成暖色，嘴角上扬，“光光，总有人要留下的。”

夏之光没出声，翟闻拿胳膊肘怼了怼他的手臂，“行了，市局离咱这儿总共开车二十分钟，下了班你捎上我，咱俩一块跟李婶学广场舞去。”

夏之光笑着呸了一声，“要去你去，看看咱这身段，鄙人东阳派出所热舞王子的称号你忘了？”

“我看警察局根本容不下你，那个什么创造营才适合你，”翟闻笑得花枝乱颤，“王子殿下这么多才多艺，为什么来当警察呢？”

3.

为什么来当警察呢。

这个问题夏之光被问过无数次，公大的第一次班会，入职的第一场培训，还有他妈一把鼻涕一把泪声嘶力竭的责备。夏之光前二十几年的人生并没有精彩到囊括激情跳楼这样惊心动魄的戏份，也没有谁告诉过他当警察可以躲掉一个有名无实的家。被录用那天他妈哭着给了他一巴掌，呼啦啦带起一阵风，妈妈养你这么大，啊，你就这么不听话吗，万一你有什么三长两短，妈妈可怎么活啊。

夏之光大学练了四年擒拿格斗，躲掉一个女人的巴掌太容易了，但他就直挺挺地站在那里任她打，夏之光看着他妈不再年轻的一张脸，平静地想，你是真的在意，还是怕我死掉没人给你养老送终呢？

鸡飞狗跳的闹剧永远不缺观众，夏之光不用抬头都知道焉栩嘉正趴在楼梯扶手上欣赏，说不定还笑得挺开心，怪不得他妈没有说出什么我只有你一个儿子这种蠢话。在焉栩嘉面前，她说不出来的。

夏之光搬进这栋有楼梯的大房子时十七岁，他妈在出租车上攥着他的手说，儿子你知道吗，咱们终于熬出头了，终于熬出头了。夏之光第一次发现情绪激动时女性也能拥有这么大的力气，他的手被捏的生疼，无奈之下只能旁敲侧击地说妈我高三了，还要拿笔写字。车停在别墅门前夏之光才明白他妈的话是什么意思，但他又挺想问一句的，哪个真正熬出头的人还会自己打出租车呢？

夏之光一直觉得他妈是个心挺大的人，不然也不会在亲儿子备战高考的当口改嫁，一点都不担心这个重大变量会不会对他的成绩有影响。听说他后爹是个不小的官，做了不少造福本市人民的好事，夏之光对别的没什么感受，只觉得那人找小三都不介意对方带着自己这么个半大不小的拖油瓶，胸襟之宽广确实像个心怀天下的活菩萨。

夏之光和活菩萨相处的机会很少，全市人民安居乐业比领导自身家庭幸福重要得多，为大家舍小家，谁见了都要赞一句高风亮节。而对于焉栩嘉，夏之光老早就听过这个名字了，他妈明里暗里给他打了无数“弟弟青春期有些叛逆”的预防针，夏之光点点头答应得行云流水，只敢在心里叨叨人家叛逆的原因可能不是青春期，而是您一脚蹬走了他的亲妈吧。

中国人的传统里，与人相处和上桌吃饭总是粘在一起的，他和焉栩嘉的第一次见面当然不例外。往嘴里塞米饭的时候夏之光才意识到，为什么两个人出门约会就要去吃饭，因为这样没话说的时候就可以假装嘴里有东西不方便说话，也不至于面面相觑把场面搞得太尴尬。家里只有四个人却兴师动众地凑齐了一整桌菜，他妈进了家门就马不停蹄地把围裙往身上穿，焉家的保姆惊恐地追在他妈屁股后面，“太太您放着我来，我来我来。”

不知道他妈是不是被那声太太给蛊了，高兴地嘴咧到后脑勺，差点在厨房跟保姆结拜。夏之光看着桌上稠白的鱼汤，想了想上次吃他妈做的菜是什么时候，没想起来。

他妈手里拿着白瓷碗，一边乘汤一边笑，“来，嘉嘉快尝尝，阿姨熬了三四个小时呢，嘉嘉尝尝，可入味了。”焉栩嘉坐在他对面，专心地吃米饭，刘海严严实实挡着脸，听见他妈的招呼才面无表情地抬了抬头。那是夏之光第一次打量焉栩嘉，他俩的年龄刚好卡在长身体阶段的两端，明明岁数差的不大，焉栩嘉看起来还像个小孩子似的。

焉栩嘉的头又低下去，好像瞥了眼送到手边殷勤的鱼汤，语调没什么起伏，“不好意思，我不吃鱼。”

夏之光看着他妈精彩绝伦的表情差点笑出声。他妈当然不至于粗心到这么往枪口撞的程度，做饭之前早就再三向保姆讨教过焉栩嘉的挑食食谱，夏之光路过厨房甚至听见了一耳朵，不吃香菜，不吃辣……当时他就有预感，他妈跟他信誓旦旦保证过的，用来给高三讨个好彩头的红红火火水煮鱼又摇着尾巴游回河里了。

他妈也不知道是尴尬还是慌张，一个劲儿地道歉，对不起啊嘉嘉，阿姨不知道，对不起对不起，下次不做鱼了，阿姨记住了，你爱吃什么告诉阿姨，阿姨给你做啊。夏之光才意识到，原来他妈并不是心大，只不过没把某些东西当回事罢了。

焉栩嘉小口小口地吃米饭，夏之光数着他往餐桌伸筷子的次数，一顿饭下来没超过五次，他妈上了弦一样问了他小十遍是不是饭菜不合胃口，焉栩嘉低着脑袋摇头，幅度小到连刘海都不带晃的。夏之光都想劝他妈，看不出人家是真的不想理你吗，省省吧。

那顿饭谁都吃的不痛快，焉栩嘉的不痛快来源于他没吃饱，而夏之光的不痛快来源于那盆清汤寡水的鱼汤最后全被灌进他胃里了，那天晚上他跑了十来次厕所，以至于后来在年夜饭的餐桌上再看见鱼汤，连他的膀胱都要下意识的PTSD了。

那是夏之光第一次和焉栩嘉的家人，或者说，和一群不认识的人过年。一大清早他妈就把他从床上薅起来梳妆打扮，嘴里念念叨叨咱们不能丢人呀儿子，不能丢人你知道吗。夏之光任她妈瞎摆弄，打完领带照镜子的时候只想问他妈，他穿得像个链家卖房的就不丢人了吗？

宝贝孙子焉栩嘉放了寒假就被接到奶奶家住，打开门看见西装革履的房屋中介小夏时整个人都变成了“什么鬼”的表情包。他穿着柔软的白色居家服和棉拖鞋，头发的边角还有一点点翘。衬衫僵硬的领子把夏之光的喉咙磨得发痛，他甚至有点想笑，谁是主人谁是客人，一眼就看出来了。

夏之光他妈一如既往地钻在厨房里鼓捣，勤快得很，而他和焉栩嘉被派去陪家里的女性亲戚聊天。他后爹生平有两件事一骑绝尘，一个是做的官真不小，另一个是姐姐妹妹真不少。夏之光看着一沙发真假美猴王似的中年妇女一个头一百个大，只能像只鸽子一样姑姑姑姑姑姑地叫，焉栩嘉坐在沙发的另一头，怀里抱着三五岁的小表妹，一边剥开心果一边好整以暇地瞟他。夏之光在心里翻白眼，焉栩嘉你个没良心的狗东西，大过年的不知道介绍一下吗，看不见他认不清人汗都下来了？

不知道排老几的一个姑伸着脖子跟焉栩嘉搭话，“小嘉今年上高中了吧？在哪里上学的呀？”

焉栩嘉嘴角弯弯，一副脾气好又很乖巧的样子，“二姑，我在四中上学呢。”

另一个姑疑惑地啊了一声，“嘉嘉怎么去上公立高中啦？不是说要去国际学校吗，到时候直接出国多好呀。”

“四姑，我还蛮想体验一下高考的，国内上大学也挺好的呀，出国的话之后还有机会去深造。”

另一个姑摆摆手说，“哎呀话是这么说啦，但你从小就拿英语比赛的奖，去个公立学校多可惜嘛，四中也凑合，但你的水平肯定去国际学校更适合的哇，可惜啦可惜啦。”

焉栩嘉又笑了笑，没再说话了，小表妹仰着脖子问嘉嘉哥哥什么是公立学校呀，焉栩嘉喂给她一个绿油油的开心果，想了想说，就是大家都喜欢的那种学校呀。

另一个姑终于想起旁边还坐着个夏之光，转过头说，“诶，小光也在上高中吧，小光在哪里上学呢？”

夏之光说，“哦，我也在四中。”

客厅里诡异的安静了两秒，一排女人脸都僵了，不知道几姑率先反应过来，尬笑着打圆场，啊哈哈哈，蛮好的蛮好的，四中蛮好的蛮好的，光光上四中蛮好的蛮好的哈哈哈……

夏之光也跟着笑，这圆场还不如不打，他上四中是蛮好的，焉栩嘉上四中是可惜了，用班里追星女孩的术语说这叫踩一捧一，话里话外什么意思谁又比谁矜贵，一听就明白了。

关于上高中的话题以最后一个姑“光光嘉嘉在学校里要互相照应哈”结尾，焉栩嘉还是乖乖地笑，像个假人，接话的活儿就丢到了夏之光头上，他心里暗骂焉栩嘉宇宙第一大戏精，跟长辈卖乖还挺有一套，不是在自习室带着一群男生兴高采烈斗地主的时候了。夏之光抓了把头发昧着良心说，好的姑，我们一定相互照应，您放心吧。

相互照应是谈不上的，夏之光高三，焉栩嘉高一，两个人的教室隔着八丈远，谁也没有神经质到专门爬两层楼梯去见对方一面给自己找不痛快。只不过每次去食堂路过一楼的时候，夏之光都要往焉栩嘉教室的方向看一看，看不见他就松一口气，看见了就整个下午都生气，夏之光也给他这种诡异的行为找不出理由，只能用自己眼真的很贱来解释。

在学校里两个人也不是一点接触都没有，硬要捡的话还是能从垃圾堆里捡出一点点边角料。秋天开全校运动会的时候，夏之光屁股闲不住，不乐意在看台上打坐，一个人拎着校服外套满操场瞎溜。远远看到焉栩嘉戴着耳机低着头，像个聋掉的僵尸一样在草坪边角上乱走。这头发令枪刚响，运动员健步如飞地起跑，眼看就要把焉栩嘉撞个脑袋开花，夏之光咬牙泯恩仇决定见义勇为，冲上去一把把他从跑道边缘拽了回来。

焉栩嘉的肩头结结实实撞在他胸口，夏之光差点痛到心梗，这人脸上圆乎乎的，身上怎么一两肉都没有，肩膀头子上都是硬邦邦的大骨头。焉栩嘉错愕地转头，看清是他之后几乎是下意识地反手一推，虽然没有特别用力，但夏之光脚底下没踩稳，差点踉跄地摔在草地上，好心没好报狗咬吕洞宾，夏之光气得脏话都出来了，“你他妈干嘛！”

焉栩嘉圆圆的眼睛也瞪着他，“你拉我干嘛？”

狼心狗肺，夏之光翻了个白眼，拿下巴撇了撇还在狂奔的运动员，“拜托，我不拉你你就被撞死了好吗？”

焉栩嘉皱着眉头考虑这句话的真实性，表情有点松动，牙齿把嘴唇咬出一块小小的白痕，夏之光猜他一定在纠结要不要谢谢自己的救命之恩，看着焉栩嘉理亏的样子他心里简直爽翻了天，两手插兜耀武扬威地站在原地等他开口。结果还没等到焉栩嘉说什么，一群舞蹈队的小学妹呼啦啦走过来，路过他俩时扭头看了看，一个女孩探着头说，诶？嘉嘉，夏学长，你们在干嘛，你们认识呀？

焉栩嘉看了女生一眼，估计是同学，他还有心冲人家笑一笑，真是好修养。焉栩嘉语气平静地说不认识，扭过头走掉了。夏之光看着他的背影，郁闷地踢了一脚地上的草，好你个说谎精焉栩嘉，咒你月考答错古文默写，被老师罚抄三百遍。

说谎的人被打脸永远喜闻乐见，家长会的那天“高三级草夏之光的妈妈好漂亮好漂亮”刷遍了校园论坛首页，当天下午这位漂亮妈妈衣服都没换，转脸出现在了高一级草焉栩嘉的座位上。

夏之光他妈来开家长会都没空着手，拎着一大兜子丑橘，估计是谁给他后爹献的薄礼。见到他时掏出两个橘子递过来，剩下的又收回去，夏之光还以为她要留着给老师送礼，结果下午课间路过一楼的时候看见焉栩嘉半个班都在其乐融融地剥橘子聊天，巧了，只有焉栩嘉本人没在吃。

他俩共用一个妈这件事有没有引起热议夏之光没在意，他不像班里的小姑娘成天抱着手机把论坛当快乐老家，有那闲工夫不如打两场篮球。那天他打完球去小卖部买水，刚出门就看见焉栩嘉站在不远的山桃树下面，旁边的女生背对着夏之光，听不见说了什么，焉栩嘉的话倒是破天荒得很清晰，“他不是我哥。”

他不是我哥，这句话夏之光脑补过无数遍。在他自作主张的想象中，焉栩嘉说话时的表情要么愤怒得拧拧巴巴要么委屈得惨惨戚戚，而当他真的见到这个场面时却站在原地足足滞了半分钟，直到身后的女生抱怨哎呀不要堵门口好不好夏之光才回过神，走到教室才发现买来的冰水把手都冻红了。

焉栩嘉没有生气，也没有一点点伤心的迹象，他的眼角弯弯，脸上有两个很浅的酒窝，看起来很乖也很真心，像个漂亮的假人。这样的笑容夏之光见过很多次，过年的时候，面对小学妹的时候，和不熟的同学打球的时候，唯一一次见到他的嘴角垮掉还是那天和几个姑姑在一块，小表妹窝在他怀里咿咿呀呀地说舅妈怎么还不来呀，焉栩嘉好像愣了愣，又马上恢复成那副无懈可击的表情，捏捏她的脸说，“舅妈她搬家到很远的地方啦，今天没办法过来，嘉嘉哥哥陪你玩好吗。”

山桃花谢了一大半，浅粉色的花瓣被风吹得哗啦啦飘下来，焉栩嘉的肩膀上掉了好几片，他没发现。夏之光想起以前无意间听到女生们聊的天，高一那个焉栩嘉学弟笑起来真的好可爱好好看哦。原来评价笑容的标准是可爱和好看吗，夏之光心里木木地想，为什么没有人好奇过他在笑的时候开不开心呢。

4.

东区酒吧的案子确实审出了几个吸毒的富二代，其他无辜的蹦迪男女就当免费夜游司山市公安局，也算是值得写进日记的难忘经历。夏之光下夜班的时候正赶上高队赶鸭子一样放人，焉栩嘉走在人群的最后面，背影孤苦伶仃，没什么朋友的样子。

可能是在派出所的两年让他养成了多管闲事的习惯，夏之光居然开始操心焉栩嘉住在哪里这种问题。光天化日之下他坦然地跟在焉栩嘉屁股后头，隔着三五米，就像他俩高中去上学的路上一样。公大毕业后他考了隔壁市的警察局，大学到现在一共八年，夏之光回家的次数寥寥无几。上次见焉栩嘉好像还是冬天，听说他大学毕业后考了研究生，读的英文文学，连夏之光都觉得这是一个很适合他的专业。小孩就是擅长长身体，夏之光看着他的背影想，二十三蹿一蹿，这小子是不是又在抽条，不看脸的话瘦得跟个大蚂蚱似的。

过拐角的时候夏之光没刹住车，差点迎面扑在焉栩嘉身上，给他吓得拿手顺了半天胸口，焉栩嘉面无表情地上下打量他，像是早就知道他跟在后面一样。夏之光在心里给了自己一巴掌，大意了，这么多年锻炼的反侦查都他妈喂了狗了。

焉栩嘉抬了抬眉毛，“你跟踪我。”

夏之光也不扯皮，“那你报警呗。”

焉栩嘉毫不避讳地翻了个白眼，不想跟他费口舌的样子。认识九年的好处就是夏之光已经修炼到了毫不费力读懂他腹语的程度，不用想都知道刚刚焉栩嘉是“你他妈真的很烦，你爱跟跟吧”的意思。

夏之光跟着他七拐八拐，从敞亮的大马路拐到偏僻的小胡同，连他一个英勇的人民警察都开始担惊受怕，怀疑焉栩嘉是不是要把他引到什么地方卖掉。看着焉栩嘉从善如流地走进一家招牌掉漆的青年旅舍，夏之光站在八月清早的大太阳里感觉整个世界都在逗他。印象中的焉栩嘉应该是眨着一双求知的大眼睛问人家什么是青旅的小公主角色，绝对不是现在这样潇潇洒洒把破烂的小门脸当家的潦倒形象，夏之光挠了挠头，不由得纳闷他是不是被他爹逼着参加了什么变形改造类的电视节目。

他进门的时候焉栩嘉已经没影了，前台的光头大哥一边嗑瓜子一边刷快手，瞥了一眼夏之光说，有预定吗？

夏之光说，“麻烦您帮我查查，一个叫焉栩嘉的男孩住在哪个房间。”

大哥抬了抬眼，有点不耐烦地说，“你干嘛？不是，你住不住啊？”

夏之光平时上班面对不老实的犯罪分子凶惯了，好不容易换回彬彬有礼的正常模式还遇上个不配合的。行，夏之光从兜里摸出证件亮在大哥眼前，“警察，麻烦您查查一个叫焉栩嘉的男孩住在哪个房间。”

大哥被闪亮的警徽吓得手一抖，大屏国产智能机直挺挺从桌上摔下去，耳机线一切断满屋都是外放的爱情让人更拥有快乐也会带来折磨。大哥忙手忙脚地说警官警官我有眼不识泰山，我这就查这就查，手在鼠标上叽里呱啦一通点，“查到了警察同志，这个焉栩嘉就住在粉红魔仙堡。”

夏之光一愣，“什么？”

大哥说，警察同志你有所不知，我们这个啊是主题青旅，米奇妙妙屋，粉红魔仙堡，快乐智慧树，云深不知处……我们这个店从开业到现在一直遵纪守法兢兢业业广受住户的好评警官你看我们这个评分……

夏之光打断他，“魔仙堡还有空床吗。”

大哥说有有有，还剩最后一张，正好是那个什么嘉的下铺。

夏之光掏出身份证，说行，麻烦您办个入住，多少钱？

大哥接过身份证说您看您这就见外了警察同志，什么钱不钱的我们开主题旅店主要还是展示一个情怀……

夏之光皱了皱眉，多少钱。

大哥心想现在的警察真是正直廉洁，执法都付费，万分感激地说我们一晚上43童叟无欺物美价廉。

夏之光刷了支付宝拿过房间钥匙，三两步找到焉栩嘉的魔仙堡，房间里拉着窗帘，乌漆麻黑什么也看不见，只有焉栩嘉一个人缩在小床上睡觉，脸朝里背朝外。夏之光站着看了会儿他的后脑勺，叹口气窝进他的下铺睡着了。

睡醒的时候已经到了下午，夏之光呲牙咧嘴地动了动脖子，落枕严重，心里暗骂焉栩嘉这个缺心眼的官二代花钱之前绝对不看点评软件，这枕头都软成泥了，亏他能睡得下去。夏之光迷迷糊糊地站起来往上铺看，焉栩嘉这完蛋玩意儿又没影了，只在墙角留着一个特别眼熟的滑板。对面的床上并排坐着两个女孩，早上入住的时候没见着，不知道什么时候回来的，小吊带披肩发，火辣热裤人字拖，忽闪着睫毛打量他。

左边的大波浪先开口，“帅哥，刚住进来啊？过来旅游吗？”

夏之光被她俩看的脊梁骨发毛，睡意全没了，“你们……”

右边的黑长直说，“哎呀，我们也是来旅游的啦，住了四天，后天就要回去了啦。”

夏之光说哦。

大波浪说，“你一个人玩吗？那多没意思，咱们一起玩呗，晚上去喝酒？”

夏之光愣了愣，疑惑地想她们也这样邀请过焉栩嘉吗，焉栩嘉是同意了昨天才会进警察局的吗？他皱了皱眉头，“我上铺这个人，你们认识吗。”

黑长直眨着眼睛说，“你说小嘉嘉呀，我们已经一起住三四天啦，他好可爱的，人超级好，怎么了嘛？”

夏之光被那声小嘉嘉激了一身鸡皮疙瘩，全身的汗毛都稍息立正了，他收拾完东西就转身往外走，临到门口顿了顿，折回来把焉栩嘉杵在角落的滑板揣在怀里顺走了。经过前台的时候光头大哥热情地叫住他，警官休息好了吗，警官觉得我们环境还行吗，警官欢迎您带朋友再来噢……

夏之光走到前台，请问您有纸笔吗？

有有有，来，您用您用。

夏之光在纸上写了一串手机号，大哥做贼一样小声说，警官您找那个嘉是不是有什么公务啊，他不是犯罪分子吧？

夏之光转了转眼珠，说，这个不能透露，等他回来了麻烦把这个手机号给他。

大哥连忙说好好好，保证完成任务，警察同志对我们的工作还有什么其他指导意见吗？

夏之光想了想，意味深长地说，我明白钱不好赚，但不是什么住客都能留的，刑法里对于容留犯罪分子……算了，你就当我什么都没说吧。

大哥一激灵，吓得光头上全是汗，谢谢警官提点，我懂我懂，谢谢警官，您慢走，慢走。

夏之光下意识点头，牵着脖子上的神经一阵疼，哎呦一声痛苦地皱起眉毛，捂着脖子说，对了还有，就你们魔仙堡那个枕头，真的有点太软了。

5.

回家后夏之光点好外卖设置了送达时间，舒舒服服洗了个热水澡，吹完头发看见七个未接来电，都是同一个号。夏之光挑了挑眉毛，顺着手机号搜到微信，没过两秒那边就同意了好友申请，808Bass消息来的飞快，“夏之光你什么意思？”

夏之光吹着口哨打开电视投屏美剧，劈啦啪啦回了一串地址，然后就把手机扔在沙发缝里不管了。半个小时之后打开门，风尘仆仆的外卖小哥和风尘仆仆的焉栩嘉都站在外面，夏之光热情地跟小哥说谢谢您啊辛苦了，等人走掉才看向拎着大包的焉栩嘉，“进来吃饭。”

第二天清早，迟到的夏之光偷鸡摸狗地猫着腰往会议室里钻，在姚琛的掩护下成功躲过了朗哥的视线。姚琛压着声音问，你怎么这么晚啊，夏之光偷摸对着小镜子扒拉脸上的黑眼圈说，你都不知道，睡沙发是真难受啊他妈的。

姚琛疑惑，“为啥睡沙发？你家床塌了？”

夏之光噎住，并不知道该怎么解释突如其来的焉栩嘉，总不能说他往家里招来个男的同居，只能苦着脸打马虎眼，“琛哥我现在浑身都疼，你说法医那拨人学过按摩推拿吗，我能不能让也哥给我捏两下？”

“姚琛夏之光！”高队在前头点他俩，“开什么小会呢在底下，任务都听明白了吗？”

夏之光字正腔圆，“报告队长，我们错了！”

周围的小警察笑，朗哥也跟着笑，“也真不嫌丢人啊你这混小子。”

酒吧吸毒的富二代们在谈判专家朗哥的威逼利诱下一把鼻涕一把泪地交待了供货的拆家，这就意味着缉毒大队全班人马又要连轴转了。舍己为人的姚警官甚至放弃了婚假投身伟大的缉毒事业，听说他的新媳妇儿刚安慰完姚琛没关系他们还有一辈子婚假不算什么的，扭头就约了俩闺蜜代替正牌老公上马尔代夫度蜜月去了。夏之光听了拍着手啧啧称叹，嫂子简直是当代善解人意的独立女性之表率。

查起案子来夏之光就顾不上回家，当然也顾不上焉栩嘉，但焉栩嘉倒十分反常地非常惦记他，每天中午十二点和晚上六点准时给他送来微信问候，夏之光第一次收到消息的时候枪都吓脱手了，点开一看才发现是美团外卖第七个领取的人红包最大。

夏之光无语锁屏，他俩的对话框里没有什么别的内容，应该也不会有什么别的，面对面都不交流的人当然不会在网上聊天，但夏之光每次看到消息提示的时候，明明知道是破广告还是要神经病地点开一下，好像焉栩嘉真的有和他说什么话一样。他在办公室蹲守的第二天晚上，焉栩嘉的微信消息依旧准时送达，不过这次好像不太对，夏之光疑惑地点开链接，领红包变成了代付款，他眼皮跳了跳，在百忙之中抽出时间敲了个问号发给焉栩嘉。

808Bass回得很快，简洁有力，“没钱了。”

什么鬼，夏之光一头问号，不知道这位少爷又在耍什么花招。那边技侦的实习警跑过来喊检验结果有新发现，夏之光来不及在家事上刨根究底，赶紧点了付款就跑去搬砖了。

又是两三天过去，案情进展的挺顺利，就差最后临门一击。但夏之光的财政情况不太乐观，半大小子吃死老子这话真的不骗人，他每天扎在贩毒制毒的复杂案情里都难以忽略掉焉栩嘉这人怎么这么能吃的事实。夏之光本来以为以焉栩嘉的尿性，肯定会梗着脖子假装贞洁不为五斗米折腰，谁知道这人第一天晚上坐着他的沙发看着他的美剧吃着他的外卖，不要脸到一副把自己当女主人的样子，夏之光看得一愣一愣，最后焉栩嘉洗完澡走进他家唯一的卧室还顺手带上了门，夏之光简直想给翟闻打电话举报有人非法入侵民宅了。

真是个讨债的，就应该让你留在青旅把脖子睡断，夏之光一边给焉栩嘉的豪华晚餐付款一边恨恨地想。姚琛探着脑袋看了看他的聊天界面，新奇地说，“诶，你谈恋爱了迈？”

夏之光脑袋里闪过“和焉栩嘉谈恋爱”七个大红字，吓得手机都掉进车座车门的夹缝里，“呸呸呸，谈个屁的恋爱，呸呸呸。”

姚琛说，那除了男女朋友还有谁天天给别人点外卖哦。

夏之光翻了个白眼，家里养只小猪我也要天天给他添饲料好不好。

姚琛哈哈笑，把枪揣回腰上，“好了，该走了咱，忙活这么久就看今晚了。”

“就看今晚”的行动挺成功，夏之光姚琛打头阵的缉毒大队根据富二代提供的线索抓到了一个以贩养吸的拆家，他俩连夜审讯，对面的毒贩一头金发，本来嘴里还有颗交相辉映的金牙，跟夏之光缠斗的时候被他一拳打掉了，现在正在现场搜查队那边的物证袋里躺着呢。金头发刚烈得很，审了一夜都不供出自己的同伙，嘴里的牙豁子哗哗漏风，“你们两个狗日的登西，敢抓老只，看我的兄弟们让你僧不如屎！！”

夏之光姚琛无奈对视，抬手一人抹了一把脸，双双无语地想这人是喷壶成精变的吗，怎么不带爆破音都能给人滋一脸唾沫星子呢。

算起来夏之光已经快一个礼拜没回过家了，从审讯室出来高队拍拍他的肩说辛苦，回去好好休息。夏之光走出市局的大门，恍惚地都想不起现在是几号几点，如果不是焉栩嘉雷打不动的催命外卖消息，他连白天黑夜都快分不清了。

夏之光拿出手机点开焉栩嘉的对话框，今天份的讨债还没来，夏之光先下手为强发了条语音过去，“今天别点外卖了，我带吃的回家。”发完他看着语音框旁边打转的小圆圈，突然想起姚琛那句你谈恋爱了迈，夏之光脸上发烫，使劲甩了几下头发，感觉最近工作压力很大，大到脑子都不清醒了。

市局对面的小饭店不少，夏之光站在马路牙子上看了一圈，抬腿走进了小峰锅贴店。还没到饭点，店里没什么人，看店的阿姨热情地和他打招呼，“哎呀我们小光来啦。”

夏之光笑起来，“姨，最近太忙，刚结了一个案子，好久没来您这吃，都给我想坏了。”

阿姨笑了两声，假装责怪说，“忙也要注意身体，看你脸都小了，来，快看看今天吃什么。”

夏之光仰着脖子看屏幕上的菜单，“三两猪肉玉米，二两西葫芦鸡蛋，再来三两牛肉香……”菜字还没说出口就想起焉栩嘉圆呼呼的一张小脸，差点忘了这个挑食精不吃香菜，夏之光笑笑地改口，“不要牛肉香菜了，改成三两肉三鲜吧。打包，谢谢姨。”

阿姨记下来说好哦，小光等一下，马上就好。

夏之光掏出手机扫二维码，突然想起高中和焉栩嘉吃晚饭的情景，两个人面对面谁也不理谁，夏之光偷偷瞄他，看着焉栩嘉全神贯注一点一点把八宝粥里的花生仁挑出来丢在一边。他简直要翻白眼，大老爷们哪来这么多事，只觉得焉栩嘉和班里那些非要管小西红柿叫樱桃番茄圣女果的女生一点差别都没有。

夏之光抬起头，“对了姨，咱这有没有什么小姑娘爱吃的？”

阿姨说有呀，那个醪糟黑芝麻汤圆，甜甜的，还有红豆薏仁美肤粥，红糖糍粑，小姑娘都可喜欢点呢。

行，夏之光说，一样来一份吧。

阿姨哦了一声，笑得特别开心，我们小光谈恋爱啦？

“哪啊，”夏之光脸上那股热气又飘回来了，怎么全世界都在劝他和焉栩嘉谈恋爱，他心虚地舔了舔嘴唇挠着头瞎说，“在这儿吃了两年您做的饭，一般人还能看得上眼吗？”

阿姨瞥他一眼说你这孩子就爱耍贫嘴，夏之光嘿嘿地说，“才没有呢，您都不知道，您已经连续三年超越陶碧华，成为我局男同志心里最牵挂的女公民了。”

阿姨被他哄得高高兴兴，一边装袋一边笑，夏之光说姨不用装辣椒油了，用不上，阿姨说也就你不吃辣，上次姚琛那小子带着女朋友来，哎现在要叫老婆啦，两个川渝娃娃吃了我半桶辣椒油嘞。

夏之光垂着眼睛笑，其实自己小时候挺能吃辣的，高三和焉栩嘉一块吃了一年饭硬是退化了，搞得他现在吃个辛拉面都觉得挺辣，成天被姚琛笑话。夏之光接过包装袋说谢谢姨，替我跟张叔问好，先走了啊。阿姨跟他挥挥手说，下次记得把小女朋友带来给姨看看噢。

6.

夏之光到家的时候焉栩嘉正坐在沙发上看书，鼻子上架着一副小眼镜，看着比平时还斯文点。夏之光把吃的放在茶几上，刚想招呼他吃饭就听见焉栩嘉嫌弃地说，你能不能先去洗个澡，都要馊了。

这白眼狼！夏之光心里好一阵后悔，刚才就应该把锅贴买成香菜馅和辣椒馅，敢嫌弃人民警察，饿死你算了。白眼狼坐在沙发上仰着头看他，显得一张脸尖尖小小，夏之光恍惚地觉得，好像这九年并没有给焉栩嘉带来什么变化，看着还像十五岁的小面团似的。

“洗洗洗，你饿了就先吃吧。”夏之光拿了换洗衣服走进浴室，脱掉衣服往脏衣篓里丢，低头看见以前攒了一堆的t恤短裤臭袜子都不见了。打完沐浴露他还在忍不住地想，世界上有田螺姑娘和焉栩嘉帮他洗衣服哪个可能性比较大，小少爷居然会用洗衣机吗？

本来以为洗完澡会看到焉栩嘉自己吃完饭给他剩一半的场景，没想到他居然乖乖的摆了一桌子菜边看书边等他，夏之光简直受宠若惊，生怕把身娇肉贵的焉栩嘉饿个好歹，赶紧搬个小板凳坐在他对面，“快吃吧快吃吧。”

焉栩嘉从书里抬头，看了他两秒钟，“夏之光，你是暴露狂吗？”

夏之光只穿着一条大裤衩，光着湿淋淋的上半身，筷子拿起来又放下了，他转过身给焉栩嘉看后背，说，穿了一会儿也要脱，不如等擦完药了再说。

出任务没有不受伤的，夏之光打掉了金头发一颗假牙，自己也没占到什么便宜，后背让那龟孙子拿甩棍结结实实打了好几下。队医给他拿了药，嘱咐他按时擦，夏之光当时还在发愁，他后脑勺又没长眼怎么往背后擦药，干脆等它自己好算了。

夏之光夹了个锅贴吃，居然还挺热乎，不知道是不是焉栩嘉又去用微波炉加工了。对面的人一直不拿筷子，夏之光抬起头才看见焉栩嘉一动不动，眉头拧得死紧，不知道自己又怎么惹到这祖宗了。夏之光挠挠头，可能是因为洗了热水澡挺舒服，或者是终于结案了挺开心，他居然没有想跟焉栩嘉置气，大方地说，“你不喜欢吃这个吗？其实还挺好吃的，要不然点外卖吧，你想吃啥啊？”说着就把手机解锁递给他。

焉栩嘉看看他的手机又看看他，好像轻轻叹了口气，终于端起眼前的粥喝了起来。

吃完饭夏之光收拾塑料餐盒，焉栩嘉吃得不少，挺合胃口的样子，阿姨果然靠谱，芝麻汤圆和糍粑都吃了一半多，美肤粥全都喝掉了，不错，他这顿饭策划得挺成功，夏之光只顾着心里美滋滋，也没意识到这种“看到焉栩嘉多吃点自己就跟着开心”的老父亲心态有哪里奇怪。等他把餐桌收拾差不多了，焉栩嘉在屋里喊他，夏之光，你过来。

夏之光走过去靠着门框，咋了？

焉栩嘉盘着腿坐在双人床的里面，队医开的药不知道什么时候到了他手里，焉栩嘉看着夏之光，伸手拍了拍床板。

啊？哦，夏之光愣了愣，反应过来之后言听计从地走过去趴下，焉栩嘉把清凉的药膏挤在手指上，一点一点轻轻往伤口涂，还挺痒。柔软的枕头垫着下巴，夏之光歪着脑袋看到焉栩嘉放在床头柜的书，全英文，好像是小说，夏之光想起他的专业是英文文学，好像去国外深造会更好，就随口问他，你为什么不出国呢？

焉栩嘉的手忽然停下来，顿住了好一会儿，夏之光看不到他的脸，刚想回头问怎么了，他凉凉的手指又贴回来。焉栩嘉没有理他，夏之光也没较劲，屋里的温度刚好，他就这样趴在焉栩嘉身边睡着了。

夏之光不知道自己睡了多久，醒过来的时候发现身上盖了薄薄的凉被，他撑着身体想坐起来，转过头看到焉栩嘉平躺在床的里侧，睡得安安稳稳的。

夏之光怔住，就这样看了他很久，过往的九年中他从没见过睡觉的焉栩嘉，连他上学时趴在书桌上打瞌睡的样子都没有。他们的关系从来没有亲密到可以分享彼此的睡颜，更不用说分享同一张床。焉栩嘉的睫毛很密，柔软地盖在眼睑上，他没有表情时总让人产生一种不忍心让世界与他有关的怜惜，夏之光出神地想，他和这张脸的主人真的针锋相对过很多年吗，竟然连他自己都有点不相信了。

他安静地靠在床头，随手拿起焉栩嘉的书来翻，看到他把某一页折起了角，两句对话被乱七八糟地涂掉了，旁边还打着两个叉，好像不太喜欢的样子，夏之光从乱七八糟的笔迹里扒拉着辨认，勉强看出了什么love什么longing for you。他在自己贫瘠的英语小金库里搜索了一番，皱着眉头想，这什么玩意，为了你变长？焉栩嘉读的是英国黄书？

焉栩嘉不知道什么时候醒的，声音有点哑，“看得懂吗？”

夏之光坦然，“看不懂。”

焉栩嘉笑起来，“我猜也是。”

夏之光垂着眼睛看他，“喝水吗？”

焉栩嘉又闭上眼睛，弯着嘴角嗯了一声。

7.

没案子的时候缉毒大队很人道的不用加班，夏之光滋滋润润过了阵正常三班倒的好日子，和焉栩嘉的关系也还行，不至于到一说话就吵架的程度，不知道是焉栩嘉吃他的住他的感到心虚还是他准时准点帮忙抹药让夏之光有点感激，两个人都没再成天故意给对方找茬了。嘴很贱的夏之光确实有些不习惯，有时候还是要闲不住地逗他几句，焉栩嘉也不还嘴，只在抹药的时候稍微下点狠手，疼得夏之光嗷嗷直叫，人民警察的面子全被丢光了。

抹药这件事一般在睡前洗完澡进行，有了第一次的经验，之后夏之光就从善如流的在床上一趴等焉栩嘉伺候，通常还没抹完他就半条腿迈进梦乡。焉栩嘉合上药膏的盖子把他踹醒，夏之光迷迷糊糊地以为焉栩嘉在哄他滚去沙发睡，刚坐起来穿拖鞋就听见他说，你要去哪？

啊？夏之光揉着眼睛说，你不是让我走吗？

焉栩嘉面无表情地说没有。

那你踹我干嘛？夏之光莫名其妙。

焉栩嘉用欣赏智障的表情看了他两秒，背对他在里面躺下，床上留了很大一块地方，他的声音闷在被窝里，“让你关灯。”

和焉栩嘉睡在一张床居然没什么尴尬感觉，太诡异了，值夜班的夏之光甩甩头让自己别想了。卷宗看到后半夜肚子先开始抗议，618囤的补给粮吃光了，他从善如流地打开隔壁姚琛的抽屉，从一堆花花绿绿的韩国小食品里选择了桶装辛拉面，整套动作行云流水，用时不到5秒钟。端着面从茶水间出来的时候夏之光嘴里还在哼小曲，远处叽叽喳喳，估计又有什么新案子，夏之光伸长了脖子凑热闹，想看看今晚又是哪个大队倒血霉，一看才知道，哦嚯，扫黄大队，赵磊的养颜觉又泡汤了。

夏之光琢磨面还没泡好，有时间去气一气赵磊，他插着兜闲庭信步地往扫黄大队溜达，远远看到楼道里两个坐在一块的身影，旁边还站着个实习警。夏之光走进了才看清是两个男的，有意思，下一秒手里的面差点摔一地，这男的怎么这么眼熟，这他吗的，焉栩嘉？？

焉栩嘉也抬头看他，两个人四目相对，夏之光感觉一道惊雷劈在天灵盖上，脑袋里走马灯一样全都是曾经赵磊痛苦地给他们描述的一屋子大老爷们光着屁股开轰趴的场景，他试了几次都做不到往里面复制粘贴一个白白嫩嫩的焉栩嘉。实习警跟他打了三遍招呼夏之光才回过神，艰难地把目光从焉栩嘉脸上挪开，“今天怎么了这是。”

实习警委屈巴巴地皱着一张脸，“哎呀光哥你不知道，南裕区那个酒吧屡教不改，磊哥气得脸都绿成大草原了，今天又逮进来一批人，肯定又睡不成了。”

夏之光拍拍他的肩表示理解与同情，“辛苦了辛苦了，明天上技侦任队那儿偷点养生茶，补补气血，看这脸色差的。”

实习警腼腆地笑，摸着后脑勺说，“谢谢光哥关心，对了哥，磊哥说上回你要的东西他都弄好了，让你有空去拿一下。”

什么东西？夏之光疑惑地看他，实习警啊了一声，“就前几天那个啊，你忘了吗哥。”

夏之光脑袋里灵光哗地一闪，那天吃饭的时候赵磊说查抄上来一批音像制品，尺度大的他晚上冥想了仨小时都走不出来。周围一群大小伙子眼睛蹭蹭冒光，跃跃欲试地摩拳擦掌，夏之光也是嘴贱，啃着鸡腿说赵磊你太不地道了！这种好东西咋不拿出来和大家分享呢！

夏之光咽了口吐沫，余光瞥见焉栩嘉一直歪着脑袋瞧他，不用看都知道又是那副要笑不笑的嘴脸，时隔多年夏之光再次体会到高中在论坛私信求资源结果对面是班主任钓鱼执法的恐慌，脑门上的汗都下来了，只能咬牙梗着脖子赖账，“你别别别胡说八道，你们缴上来的那些黄片谁要看，我从来都都都没看过！”

“啊？啥黄片？我是说前几天那个香香KTV涉黄涉毒案的报告啊。” 实习警傻呼呼地眨眼，善解人意地说，“哥你是想要哪个片子吗，我一会儿去帮你问问磊哥噢。”

……夏之光脑壳疼，心想赵磊挑的实习警真是太有眼力见了，下回吃饭得好好夸一夸。身边突然传来噗嗤一声笑，他转头看见焉栩嘉眼睛亮晶晶，笑得跟台湾偶像剧的纯真女主角似的。

这笑容太眼熟了，夏之光想，大一刚进校的时候一个学犯罪心理的学姐在食堂门口拦住他表白，夏之光手足无措地扯淡，学姐对不起对不起我是夜店咖流连花花世界不想被恋爱束缚对不起真的对不起，学姐留着一头卡哇伊的公主切，眼神好像把他扒了个精光从头看到底，也是这样对他笑的，笑得他后脊梁骨都凉了。

好在夏之光的脑袋并没有因为心虚而停转，没多久他就意识到，就算自己真的管赵磊要黄片看也比焉栩嘉被抓进局子符合社会主义核心价值观八百倍，于是夏之光理直气壮，挺直了腰杆瞪着焉栩嘉说，“你笑什么笑？”

“噢，笑你渠道广，工作娱乐两不误。”

如果市局走廊没有摄像头，夏之光的巴掌可能已经呼在焉栩嘉的脑袋上了，实习警的目光在两个人精彩的脸上转了两轮，不明所以地开口，“你们，你们认识吗光哥？”

焉栩嘉还是笑，安安静静地等待他回答，夏之光喘了口气，干巴巴地说，“不认识，谁认识涉黄嫌疑人，反正我不认识。”

焉栩嘉抬了抬眉毛，在场的人都愣住，过了一会儿实习警才慌慌地摆着手解释，“不是不是，误会了光哥，这两位是举报人，举报人，过来做笔录的，多亏了他们啊，真是正直勇敢好市民，听说差点打起来呢。”

夏之光一怔，感情还把人家冤枉了，热气从耳根直往脑门冲，他都没脸再看焉栩嘉了，脚后跟都能猜到他脸上小人得志的表情。夏之光别扭地拧着脖子，对坐在焉栩嘉旁边的另一位好市民说，“差点打起来？没受伤吧。”天知道他到底是想问谁。

男孩的眼角坠着，像一只乖乖傻傻的大狗狗，说起话来有点川渝口音，“啊？哦哦哦谢谢警察同志关心，倒没受什么伤，就是他的手好像磕到了……”

焉栩嘉看着大狗狗摇摇头，刘海软绵绵地晃，“我没事的，谢谢你帮我挡那个酒瓶，要不然我现在就要去医院缝针了。”

男孩不好意思地挠挠头，“哎呀那个，没关系，我之前练过武术，挡酒瓶不算什么的。那个，我叫张颜齐，你呢？”

焉栩嘉笑得像朵暖洋洋的小白花，“我叫焉栩嘉。你还练过武术吗，好厉害啊。”

夏之光在一边都看愣了，武术厉害吗？他年年都是全市公安系统擒拿格斗交流大赛前三甲，特警大队的都能给打趴下，他不厉害吗？等夏之光在心里骂完八百遍焉栩嘉这个不识货的东西，对面两个人已经开始扫二维码加微信了，焉栩嘉一脸乖巧地说栩是木羽栩，嘉是嘉庆的嘉，张颜齐挂着嘴角叨叨这个字好难找，我可以直接打嘉嘉迈？焉栩嘉笑得露出一排小白牙，好呀。

草？夏之光张嘴就想骂焉栩嘉你是不是人，没点防范意识吗？我跟你认识九年才有微信，这人刚几分钟你他吗就敢加，万一是个微商诈骗PUA呢？

夏之光有气没处撒，只能拿杵在旁边的实习警开刀，“这是公安局还是民政局？相亲呢是吗？笔录做不做了？啊？做不做了？”

实习警支支吾吾，不知道无辜的自己怎么就被砸了一脸臭狗屎，幸好救命菩萨及时雨赵磊端着茶杯过来了，挑着眉毛说，“光哥怎么串门来啦，有啥事吗？”

“没！事！”夏之光撂下两个字转身走掉，手里可怜的辛拉面已经凉透了，气得他干脆直接丢进垃圾桶，不是自己花的钱果然不心疼。

8.

夏之光生的气一直延续到姚琛来换班，他把案情记录收好和姚琛打招呼，一抬头觉得不对劲，“琛哥你脸色怎么这么差啊？和嫂子吵架了？”

角落的实习警冲夏之光慌张地挤眉弄眼使眼色，姚琛看起来没什么精神，费劲地提着嘴角笑了笑，“没事，我去法医那边看个报告。”

姚琛走了之后实习警才支支吾吾地说，那个，光哥，琛哥家出了点事，前几天我路过刑侦不小心听到的。

夏之光皱了皱眉头，怎么了？

实习警说，嫂子失踪了，从马尔代夫回程上飞机关机就开始失联，刑侦那边已经立案了。琛哥好像不想让人知道，一直没提过……

姚琛拿着报告回来，问他怎么还没走，夏之光脑子里一团乱，只能假装什么都不知道地笑了笑，行，那我先走了。拜拜琛哥。

夏之光以为焉栩嘉早就回家了，走出市局大门看到他的时候还挺吃惊。焉栩嘉也不嫌灰大，就坐在门边的台阶上，拿着根火腿肠喂猫。

夏之光走到他旁边喊了声九九，猫从火腿肠里抬头冲他喵了一声，焉栩嘉回头看他，清晨的阳光扑在脸上，“你们认识啊？”

夏之光也在台阶上坐下，岂止呢，过命的交情。

嗯？焉栩嘉歪着头看他。

夏之光说，去年九零九爆炸案，听说过吗？

焉栩嘉点头。

夏之光想抽烟，手伸到兜里看了眼焉栩嘉又放弃了，说，当时抄了一个制毒团伙的老巢，刚要撤离反应釜就炸了，大家都在乌泱泱地往外跑，我一回头看见那屋角落里有个笼子，关的都是小野猫，应该是用来测试致死量的。当时也没来得及想就去拎笼子了，救回来六七只吧，其他的都走了，就剩它一直在市局留着呢。

焉栩嘉想了想，救它不危险吗。

夏之光哎了一声，“没来得及想嘛，结果后来因为私自离队，朗哥让我写了两万字检讨，两万字，大队开会的时候当众朗诵，丢死人了。”夏之光一边说一边戳猫的小脑袋，“都是你，你就是个小害人精。”

焉栩嘉把最后一点火腿肠喂给九九，夏之光说走吧，吃早点去，想吃啥。焉栩嘉想了想，上次那个锅贴挺好吃的。

真行，夏之光心想，你倒是挺会挑的。

过了上班时间，小峰锅贴的顾客不太多，阿姨热情的招呼他们坐，焉栩嘉埋头看菜单，夏之光和阿姨聊了两句闲天，点完菜之后夏之光想了想，姨，再给他加一个红豆薏仁那什么粥。

阿姨说那叫美……肤字还没说出口，阿姨像突然想起什么似的转头看向焉栩嘉，笑得更开心了，一脸欣慰又满意地说，小光怎么不给阿姨介绍，这是谁呀。

焉栩嘉抬起头笑，阿姨好。

夏之光顺着说，这是，嗯，这是……他挠了挠头，不知道该怎么介绍焉栩嘉，弟弟？不太对。室友？更奇怪了，夏之光开始犯愁，总不能说是高中校友吧。

阿姨笑笑地哎呀了一声，挪揄地说，好了好了，阿姨知道了知道了，马上菜就好了哈。说完就开开心心地走了。

焉栩嘉疑惑，“阿姨知道什么了？”

夏之光装傻，“我也不知道。”

结账的时候阿姨开开心心地给他打了个大折，说什么都不让夏之光多转一分钱，夏之光没办法只好拉着焉栩嘉一起道谢，阿姨一脸欣慰地说真好啊真好。

夏之光付过钱说，姨，一会儿我去送您吧。

阿姨摆摆手说，哎呀怎么好每次都麻烦你，我自己坐公车去就好了。

夏之光说，您自己去？张叔呢？

阿姨说，他留下看店呀，万一你们警察局哪个娃娃中午要来吃饭呢。

夏之光说，管他呢，饿死他们算了。叫上张叔咱们一会儿就走。

阿姨说真的不用，太远了不方便，多费油呀。

夏之光晃了晃昨天高队亲手交给他的宝贝私家SUV车钥匙，没事儿姨，公车，油钱能报销。

阿姨实在盛情难却，只能接受了夏之光坚决的邀请，又不忍心让焉栩嘉一个人回家，问过他没什么事后三个人就一起出发上路。夏之光在驾驶座开车，焉栩嘉就和阿姨坐在后座聊天，夏之光从后视镜里偷瞄了好几次他的脸，忍不住笑着感慨焉栩嘉招长辈喜欢的技能真是高到离谱，不长的路程阿姨一直都笑得很开心。

开到市郊，夏之光找了个路边的车位停好，回头跟阿姨说我们就在这儿等您，替我跟峰哥问好啊。

阿姨走了以后夏之光把烟掏出来，刚想点就想到焉栩嘉坐在后面，转头和他说我下去抽根烟。焉栩嘉嗯了一声，跟着他一起下车了。

八月底的太阳很大，两个人站在马路边的树荫下，风把阴影吹得摇晃，夏之光看了看焉栩嘉皱着眉头的小脸，“想问就问吧。”

焉栩嘉抬了抬头，看着马路对面“司山市戒毒所”的牌子，“阿姨她……有家人吸毒吗？”

夏之光抽了口烟，“阿姨的儿子在戒毒。”

焉栩嘉低头想了想，“那你为什么还要去她的店？”缉毒警给瘾君子家的饭店创收送钱，怎么想都解释不通。

“不是。”夏之光笑了笑，眼睛看着地上的光斑，“峰哥以前也是警察，警队最好的卧底，有一次任务身份差点暴露，没办法，只能这样了。”

焉栩嘉愣了很久才轻轻嗯了一声，说，“那他什么时候才能出来呢？”

夏之光吐了口烟，像叹气，“说不准啊，已经是第二次进戒毒所了。完全戒掉的话，太难了。”

焉栩嘉低了低头，没再说话了。夏之光把烟蒂熄灭，丢进垃圾桶，“你问完了，该我问了。”

嗯？

夏之光说，“昨晚去哪了。”

焉栩嘉扭头看他，嘴张开一个小缝，愣愣的样子，“什么？”

夏之光被他逗笑，这人是不是一夜没睡把脑子熬傻了，“举报人家酒吧涉黄，说明你也在那呢，还有上次也是，都被抓进来公安局了，”夏之光低头踢了两下马路牙子，“你怎么成天往酒吧里跑，买点酒在家喝不行吗？”又来了，操心他去了哪里和谁一起玩的老父亲心态。

焉栩嘉哦了一声，笑着说，“那是因为酒吧有freestyle battle。”

夏之光说，“什么玩意？”

焉栩嘉一个词一个词拆开说，“free-style-battle，rap知道吗，说唱，中国新说唱的那个说唱。”

“当然知道，我又不是没通网，”夏之光久违地再一次被他当傻子，有点不服气，“就是不知道你在玩说唱，我记得以前你好像更喜欢弹钢琴。”夏之光摸着头发笑了笑，想起高三做作业的时候老能听到隔壁房间的钢琴哩哩啦啦的响，那个时候他恨不得每天晚上都梦到自己冲进焉栩嘉房间，拿着榔头把那架看起来就很贵的钢琴砸掉。

焉栩嘉也笑起来，“你当然不知道了，你又不关心。”

不关心什么呢，不关心说唱，还是不关心焉栩嘉？夏之光愣了愣，他的声音挺小的，混在风里还有点模糊，听不出有没有埋冤的味道。焉栩嘉抬头看了看天，伸手挡着树荫里零星的阳光，“好热啊，回车上吧。”说完就转身往车的方向走掉了。

诶，夏之光叫住他。焉栩嘉回头，两个人中间隔着一小块夏末湿润的空气，夏之光的发顶印着贝壳大小的阴影，他笑起来，“下次有battle，你带我一起去吧。”

9.

夏之光和姚琛一起吃了午饭，这几天姚琛的状态都不大好，失踪案进展不顺，人好像突然蒸发掉了一样，夏之光想说点什么，又觉得什么都不合适，出于好意的抚慰也有撕开伤口的可能，只好把徒劳的话都溶进沉默里。

吃完饭实习警抱着摞档案过来，“光哥，高队叫你去一下。”

夏之光敲了敲门，进屋看到以糙闻名的朗哥居然精致地泡了两杯茶，有点促膝长谈的架势。夏之光问朗哥有啥事，朗哥先拉着他扯了一通乱七八糟的家常，茶喝得快见了底才说，上次你私自离队的事，上面决定停职十五天。

夏之光没听明白，“我啥时候私自离队了？”

朗哥低着头说，“九零九。”

夏之光莫名其妙，只觉得无妄之灾，“不是，我都写检查了啊，而且那都去年的事了，怎么还秋后算账啊？”

朗哥看他一眼，只说上面的决定，你就当放个假吧。

夏之光云里雾里想不通，不知道自己又走了什么狗屎运。临出门的时候朗哥叫住他，“最近看新闻了吗。”

夏之光说没怎么看，咋了哥。

高嘉朗说，没事，走吧先。

夏之光在八月中午的大太阳里走回家，汗从发鬓往下掉。上楼之前在树荫里点了根烟，焉栩嘉刚搬到他家那天，他坐在客厅的小阳台开着窗户抽烟，抽到一半焉栩嘉拖鞋踢啦踢啦地从卧室走出来，半干的头发严严实实挡住了大半张脸，他站在面前的时候夏之光都想问，现在你眼中的世界和盲人有任何区别吗。

焉栩嘉说，你能不能别抽烟。

夏之光看了看大开的窗户，又扭过头去看卧室房门，隔得比天涯海角还远，只觉得焉栩嘉又在故意找茬，“呛到你了？”

焉栩嘉说是，呛到了。不用看都知道眉毛皱皱巴巴的。

夏之光差点脱口一句放屁吧你，又不想在搬到一起的第一天就跟他吵架，只说我看你挺有天赋的，要不要来我们局应聘，最近缺个岗位。

焉栩嘉愣了愣，什么岗位。

夏之光说，缉毒犬。

焉栩嘉没再理他，走回房间严严实实关上了门，夏之光低头看着积了老长的烟灰，叹口气掐掉不抽了。后来家里所有的烟灰缸都莫名其妙地消失掉，夏之光看着焉栩嘉一边刷牙一边犯困的样子无语地想，你还能再幼稚点吗。

夏之光在楼下抽完一根烟，也许是警察的直觉作祟，朗哥那句“最近看新闻了吗”突然后知后觉地击中了他。夏之光拿出手机顺着微博热搜往下翻，里面都是哪个女明星穿了什么大花裙子，什么练习生又参加了哪个选秀节目，和他没什么关系，换成今日头条，首页都是国泰民安风调雨顺，扶贫有进展经济创新高，和他也没什么关系，最后点开豆瓣，终于在犄角旮旯里找到一个热度没有很高但也不算低的帖子，《速进！泉安市第一贪官的混乱私生活还有人不了解吗？》

贪污腐败案吸引不来什么关注度，落马官员的桃色绯闻倒是总能激起强烈的求知欲，一种惴惴不安的感觉在夏末的高温里裹挟住他，脑海中的所有狗血猜想都在他点开帖子的那一刻照实而生。发帖人自称四中校友，看新闻的时候发现自己高中同学的爸爸被抓了，这位贪官有两个孩子，但只有小儿子是亲生的，贪官本人婚内出轨，原配被小三挤走，离婚后移民澳洲了，小三呢成功上位，还拖家带口的，有意思的地方就来了，大家猜猜这个亲妈是小三、后爹是贪官的孩子现在做什么工作，呵呵，这人毕业后居然去当警察了，想不到吧，我国公检法机关的政审已经松懈到这种地步了吗，什么人都能当警察，太可笑了吧。

帖子里的评论一边倒，怪不得最近警民矛盾越来越激烈，原来是门槛太低，都聘了些什么垃圾。再往下还有几个同为四中校友的匿名回复，世界就是小到茫茫互联网中都能找到老伙计，校友们纷纷贴出夏之光和焉栩嘉高中时的高糊照片，一个两个都在津津乐道地感慨，当时这两位可是校内有名的帅哥，没想到还有这种有趣的伦理故事呢啧啧啧。

夏之光有种虚脱的无力感，干脆在树坑的边上坐下了，又摸出一根烟来抽，抽到一半掏出手机给他妈打电话，变成空号，又想给焉栩嘉他爸打，还没找到号码就放弃，人早就进去了，还打什么电话。这些天所有的事情都串在一起，一个人跑到隔壁市，住青旅，没钱吃饭，焉栩嘉是用什么样心情度过这个夏天的，夏之光想不出。

那天焉栩嘉还挺新奇地问他怎么这么早就回来了，夏之光看了他一会儿，说最近太累，请了个长假，想休息几天，焉栩嘉就跟他开玩笑说，警察也能请假啊，毒贩不会想你吗。

晚上临睡前微信里久违地冒出一条翟闻的消息，他转到市局之后两个人的联系越来越少，有些告别会拉很长的战线，那些聊不完的话题总要耗费一段不短的时间才能完全消失掉，两个人半夜下班勾肩搭背去吃海底捞的日子好像是上辈子一样。他给夏之光发来一个小视频，点开就看到他翟闻着宽松的大背心，混在一群阿姨里欢乐地跳广场舞，最后他举着手机说全世界最好的人民警察夏铁钢，我们老想你了，后面的李婶张姨王大妈七嘴八舌地说，小夏什么时候回来看看，你是我们公认最帅的好警察嘞，阿姨们好想你啦。翟闻在视频的角落里撇着嘴笑，行吧，今天你比我帅一点点。

夏之光翻身背对着焉栩嘉，悄悄在枕头上蹭了蹭眼角。

之后几天也许是九年以来他和焉栩嘉最和平的日子，甚至有点算得上美好。连夏之光都没料的是，原来自己和焉栩嘉已经能做到连续相处24小时也不吵架，简直应该买个鞭炮回来放。夏之光在工作后就很少出门娱乐了，平时查起案子昼夜颠倒，休假的时候只想蒙头睡觉。停职之后焉栩嘉竟然活生生把他的作息板过来了，两个人一起早睡晚起，心血来潮时还挤在小厨房里破天荒地试着做了顿饭，虽然最后还是以点外卖收场，还为谁去刷那口倒霉的糊锅小吵了一架，不过好在两个人都没切到手指或者被烫到，也算蛮幸运的。

焉栩嘉去公园玩滑板的时候也会叫上他，夏末的黄昏总是很澄明，有的时候赶上小孩子放学，几个胆子大的男生女生围着焉栩嘉打转，他就大方地和那些小孩分享他的滑板，手把手一个一个教他们怎么掌握平衡，最后还要挺赖皮地问夏之光要钱给他的新朋友们买棒冰。夏之光坐在远处的树荫里看他，想起他好像一直都挺有孩子缘，以前过年的时候小表妹也总喜欢粘着他。

也有作息很不规律的时候，他如愿以偿地跟焉栩嘉去了一趟酒吧看battle，第一次不是以执行公务的理由来这种地方，夏之光的职业病忍不住地犯，总是下意识地盯着别人看有没有可能藏毒，焉栩嘉就在震天响的音乐声里凑在他耳边阴阳怪气地说，看人家看那么认真，用不用帮你要微信啊。

他开心地大笑，站在台下看焉栩嘉上去跟人battle，没想到他还挺厉害，把对面的小脏辫唱的一愣一愣的，夏之光在心里暗自庆幸，得亏最近两个人关系和睦了不少，要是真把他惹急了，保不齐得押着韵骂自己八百句还不带重样的。

那天晚上焉栩嘉得了第一，从酒吧出来亮晶晶地对他笑，月光很薄，降落在他潮汐般的发丝上。焉栩嘉喝了点酒，脸颊泛红，懵懵懂懂地说夏之光，这是我第一次拿冠军，你知道吗，我特别开心，之光，我好久没这么开心了。

10.

电话是午睡的时候响的，门卫大爷说小夏啊，你的信寄到咱这来啦。夏之光半睡半醒，揉了把头发说，大爷这年头谁还寄信啊，大爷照着信封上的名字念出来，是他那个怎么也联系不上的亲妈。

夏之光跟焉栩嘉交代了一声就跑去单位，着急到拿了信封站在原地直接拆开，里面是张信纸，他妈没写几个字，只说焉家出了事，她先回老家避一避，但是所有人都找不到焉栩嘉，他的亲妈在澳洲，想让他也移民过去，你是警察，用你们的系统查查他在哪里吧。

信封里还有本护照，焉栩嘉的，夏之光翻了翻，澳大利亚三年的探亲签证刚过去有效期的四分之一，买张机票就可以走的程度。他看着那张小小的证件照想，离家出走都不带护照，大概你是真的很不想出国去吧。

他把焉栩嘉的护照收好，进了市局的门，用碎纸机把那封信碎掉了。没想到刑侦缉毒法医都鸡飞狗跳的，像出了什么大案子，夏之光随手揪了一个刑侦的实习警问怎么了，男孩说哎呀哥你都不知道，之前不是有个失踪的女的一直找不到吗，今天早上城际高速公路出了个抛尸案，人对上了，裸/体，毁容，都没人型了。

夏之光愣住，死因呢。

实习警说，过量注射海落因，不排除生前吸毒的可能，你看我们刑侦和你们缉毒那边都忙疯了，哥我还赶着去送报告，先走了啊。

夏之光脑海一片空白，回到座位上坐了好一会儿，周围来来往往都是人，打电话，翻报告，一片嘈杂。过量注射海落因，这是来自毒贩最明目张胆的报复和挑衅了，他们在入职那天就做好了时刻光荣的准备，偶尔还会嬉皮笑脸地拿自己开几句很不吉利的玩笑，但谁也没有提到过的是，他们的亲人爱人也早就被当成了仇恨的靶子，那是所有人心里的刺，是他们不逃不退让时仅存的顾虑与牵挂，大概也是唯一能够令他们感到恐惧的东西了。

姚琛没在办公室，桌子上放着一个挺漂亮的相框，里面是张结婚照，照片上新郎新娘并肩站在晴朗的海边，笑的眼睛都看不见了。

他在办公室发喜糖那天，朗哥倚着桌子高兴地说，看看咱琛子这英年早婚的，太争脸了，以后你们谁也别说咱缉毒大队的搞不上对象啊，多在自己身上找原因，知道不？

夏之光嘴里嚼着费列罗，呜呜囡囡地说，哥，人家那是一块穿着尿戒子长大的青梅竹马，认识二十来年了，跟我们这群孤家寡人能一样吗。

法医那边的实习警过来蹭喜糖，小姑娘探着脑袋，琛哥你这婚纱照拍的真好，嫂子真漂亮，哪个摄影师拍的呀，我以后也找他。

姚琛摸摸头发，看起来有些害羞，他提起喜欢的女孩时总是一副不好意思的表情，夏之光见过好多次。他说，这个呀，我也不知道，都是我女朋友找的，我帮你问问她吧。

小姑娘说，那谢谢琛哥啦，这真的是我见过最好看的婚纱照了。

姚琛笑起来，她就是这样，小女孩嘛，爱漂亮。

夏之光很晚才回家，焉栩嘉在沙发上撑着脑袋昏昏欲睡，看到他进门愣了愣，“你喝酒了？”

夏之光没回答，把护照和打印好的行程单扔在茶几上，“明天的机票，去澳洲。”

焉栩嘉的脸上浮现出不相信的神情，眉头拧着，“我不去。”

夏之光笑了一声，在他旁边坐下，“焉栩嘉，我被停职了，因为你爸。”

焉栩嘉愣住，过了很久才说，“所以，你要赶我走是吗。”

夏之光闭上眼睛，那天看到的论坛帖里有一张他们两个人的合影。高三那年的运动会，焉栩嘉撞在他怀里，不知道被谁巧合地拍到了，看到照片夏之光才发现那时的自己居然在笑，笑得还蛮傻蛮高兴的样子，挺说不过去的，他对着屏幕看了很久，看到眼睛都发涩，最后保存进了相册里。那是两个人唯一的合影，秋天的阳光暖绒绒的落在草地上，照片里的他们比现实里亲密一百万倍，像一对陪伴彼此长大的亲兄弟或好朋友。那张照片传在网络上，被爱好吃瓜的人津津乐道，当然也有可能被居心叵测的人看到，那种恐惧感终于分毫不差地攥住他的心脏，夏之光不愿意也不敢再把他自私地留在身边了。

他叹了口气，笑了一下，“离我远点吧，求你了焉栩嘉。”

那晚夏之光靠着床头抽烟，身边的人罕见地没有因为烟味而跟他较劲，灯关着，指间的火光忽明忽暗，按灭烟蒂的前一秒焉栩嘉突然起身吻了他。夏之光错愕地看着他浸在夜色中的眼睛，手指被掉落的火星烫得发疼，他嘴里还裹着最后一口没来得及吐掉的气，烟径自灌进鼻腔，他和焉栩嘉咳得像两个病入膏肓的肺癌晚期，谁都不好受，谁也没逃掉。

夏之光平躺在床上，喘着粗气狼狈地笑起来，“满意了？”

床单传来轻微的摩擦声，焉栩嘉凑得离他更近一些，好像笑了一声，听不清。他确实是个拿捏距离的行家，两个人的身体没有一点接触，只有他的头发巧合地刺着夏之光肩膀上裸露的皮肉。夏之光突然感到有些恍惚，上一次体会这种触感好像还是高三上学的路上，焉栩嘉一如既往的走在前面，留给他一个冷冰冰的背影。两个人路过公园时撞上遛狗的住户没拴牵引绳，体型不小的边牧犬活蹦乱跳地朝他俩冲过来。焉栩嘉吃错药一样转过身和狗赛跑，跑到夏之光背后紧紧拽着他的书包背带，夏之光的肩膀都要被勒断，扭过头刚想骂人就看到一张青白的小脸，这才意识到他是被吓坏了。

狗把焉栩嘉吓得不轻，焉栩嘉也把他吓得不轻。他的头发轻轻地扫过夏之光的后颈，扎得他有种说不出口的难受和痒，夏之光别扭地动了动脖子，终于认命一样叹了口气，用一个极其扭曲的姿势拍了拍埋在自己后背的脑袋，用只有两个人能听到的声音说，“没事了，不怕，没事了。”

那大概是少年时期唯一一点称得上亲密的回忆，罕见的事物最令人印象深刻，后来夏之光回想起那天时，总会抑制不住地想到那种在焉栩嘉脸上难得一见的、示弱或依赖的神情。“人在什么情况下会对旁人产生强烈的依赖感呢，”大学时犯罪心理学的教授在课堂上说，“在恐惧的时候，或者悲伤的时候，所以你们带女朋友去电影院约会，就选惊悚片或者催泪片，懂了吗？”那时夏之光坐在教室的第一排，仰着脖子欢快地接下茬，“懂了教授，现在我们就差女朋友了！”全班大笑。

他们的身体陷在黑暗中，夏之光歪头看着侧躺在自己身边的焉栩嘉，月光吝啬地抚摸他的睫毛与脖颈，他的身体蜷缩起来，像脆弱的婴儿。

你也会感到悲伤吗，夏之光迷茫地想。

11.

他复职那天刚下过一场雨。夏之光到的早，办公室值夜班的实习警从小说里抬起头，久违又欢快地跟他打招呼。夏之光走到男孩身边闲聊天，和他开玩笑说，“值班时间看什么闲书呢，不怕朗哥把你也停职了？”

实习警嘻嘻哈哈地给他展示书的封皮，“男子汉大丈夫光明磊落，光哥你可千万不能打小报告啊。”

夏之光笑着切了一声，看到熟悉的书名时闪过短暂的愣怔，“全英文的啊，看得明白吗你？”

实习警说哈哈光哥你不知道了吧，鄙人可是英国硕士毕业的高材生呢。

是吗，夏之光笑了笑，把书拿过来翻到一页，指着纸页上的对话说，那高材生给我翻译翻译，这句话是什么意思。

实习警看着书念，Do you love him very much....

夏之光伸手揉了一把他的脑袋，“让你翻译呢，怎么还朗诵上了。”

男孩哈哈一笑，说，“这句简单啊，‘你非常爱他吗？’”

嗯，夏之光说，下一句呢。

“下一句是，‘我不知道，我不能容忍他，我对他恼火，我又一直想念他。’”

他的座位挨着窗户，夏之光抬头，新鲜的雨水将枝叶冲刷得光洁崭新，阳光密匝地落在脸上。他眯起眼睛，透过淤厚的玻璃望向高天，飞鸟南徙，只停留过微不足道的一瞬间。

-end

"Do you love him very much?" I asked at last.

" I don't know. I'm impatient with him. I'm exasperated with him. I keep longing for him.

-The Razor's Edge

Actions


	4. 34. IF I WERE YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年少无知写34 曾经的我真是个瞎子 哥哥妹妹对不起 是我错了

1.

周震南人生中最不可思议的两件事，竟然挤在同一个礼拜日的早上发生了。

十分钟前，他被隔壁宿舍震耳欲聋的尖叫声惊醒，迷迷糊糊地看见旁边换衣服的张颜齐也被吓得打了个哆嗦，周震南荡着腿在床下捞拖鞋，“刚才的……”他摸着下巴琢磨了一阵如何措辞，选了还算比较贴合的两个字。

“刚才的哀嚎，听声音是焉栩嘉？”

张颜齐穿好t恤，迟疑着说，“好像是，但你信吗？”

周震南缩着脖子摇了摇头，两个人对视一眼，异口同声地说了句，“不可思议。”

天塌下来也不能耽误看热闹是周震南和张颜齐的宿舍舍规，两人也顾不得刷牙洗脸就踩着拖鞋去隔壁敲门，夏之光惜字如金地说了个“进”，两个脑袋一上一下从门缝里探进来，张颜齐说，“刚才我们好像听见什么声音，来看看有没有事。”

夏之光穿着黑色睡衣，一言不发地坐在床上皱眉头，房间里的气压都跟着接二连三地往下掉。周震南吸了吸鼻子，觉得这气氛太诡异了，还没来得及细想就被厕所里冲出来的焉栩嘉从门外拉进来。

张颜齐和周震南纷纷陷入了巨大的恐慌，因为他们看到焉栩嘉眼眶红红的，好像马上就要哭出来了。

周震南张了张嘴还没出声，焉栩嘉就一把握住他的手腕，“南南，大头，”焉栩嘉指着自己的脸，“我是谁？”

周震南完全懵了，南南和大头是夏之光的专用昵称，焉栩嘉从来都直呼大名，张颜齐用仅存的一丝理智说，“焉栩嘉你冷静一下，不管发生了什么先把手放开，周震南年纪小，他还不能残疾。”

焉栩嘉看了看周震南被自己攥红的手腕，连忙松手说对不起对不起，转身一屁股坐在夏之光床上，眼神里都是绝望。

周震南和张颜齐自觉地找椅子坐，周震南说，“你俩也太不正常了，到底怎么了。”

焉栩嘉红着眼睛看看夏之光又看看他俩，低音炮混着哭腔，“南南，大头，你们一定会觉得我疯了，但你们要相信我，你们真的要相信我，我没疯，我很正常，但我很崩溃，我不知道怎么说，我要疯了，我真的要疯了……”

周震南和张颜齐听的晕头转向，一直在沉默的夏之光终于开口，“我来说。”他坐在焉栩嘉的床沿，手肘撑着膝盖，十指松垮的扣在一起，周震南认得，这是焉栩嘉思考时最常用的动作。

夏之光说，“早上起床的时候，我俩发现我们的身体互换了，所以我是焉栩嘉。”他指了指旁边挂着嘴角薅头发的焉栩嘉，“他是夏之光。”

周震南和张颜齐双双开始沉默。就目前的情势来看，周震南觉得他应该先给眼前的二位量个体温，转头看到身边的张颜齐已经在搜索精神病院的咨询电话了。

焉栩嘉依然沉浸在天大的崩溃中，“你们是不是不信，如果是我我也不信，但事情真的是这样，我现在也不知道怎么证明，我确实很像个骗子，而且我没有证据，但是，但是……”

夏之光皱着眉头看了他一眼，“你闭嘴。”又转头看着对面两位看客，“我知道这件事听起来不可理喻，不管相不相信，还请你们暂时保密。”

张颜齐和周震南对视了半分钟之久，虽然依旧很怀疑眼前的情景是隔壁宿舍的恶作剧，但确实不得不承认，今天的焉栩嘉太像夏之光，而夏之光太像焉栩嘉了。

张颜齐艰难地说，“不是我俩不信任同学，但你们这一出也太魔幻了吧。现在是二十一世纪，大家都是坚定的唯物主义无神论者，封建迷信不可取啊是吧南南。”

周震南从手机屏幕上抬头，“你说啥，没听见，我刚才在转锦鲤。”

张颜齐：“……”

夏之光：“……”

焉栩嘉：“……”

周震南灵光一闪，狠狠拍了一下张颜齐的大腿，“我知道了，焉栩嘉你唱首歌，夏之光你跳个舞，谁是谁不就清楚了吗。”

张颜齐呲牙咧嘴的揉着腿想了想，冲他聪明的小室友比了个大拇指。

夏之光和焉栩嘉是室友，但并不同班。夏之光在舞蹈班，虽说文化课吊车尾，艺术课倒是当仁不让的扛把子，用惜才出名的班主任刘老师的话说，上下十届都找不出夏之光这样肯吃苦的好苗子。焉栩嘉是唱作班的，长得好，唱歌好，作曲好，最气人的是文化课也好，全学校都知道唱作班班主任高老师喝多了最爱吹牛逼，而近两年他最爱吹的牛逼，就是我们班焉栩嘉这次考试又是年级第一。

但两位艺术家的秘密只有周震南和张颜齐知道。夏之光虽然说话一套一套的，唱起歌来是真的要人命；而焉栩嘉的四肢虽然看着很健全，但着实做不出比走路更复杂的动作。

对于周震南的提议，夏之光言简意赅，“不跳。”焉栩嘉倒是好说话地清了清嗓子，一本正经地唱起了《月亮船》。

周震南和张颜齐听到第二句就痛苦地摆手阻拦，“我们信了信了真的信了，你就是光哥，如假包换的光哥。”

走出夏之光和焉栩嘉的宿舍，周震南扶着墙说，“太魔幻了。”张颜齐摸着心口，“太诡异了。”

两人对视一眼，异口同声地说，“不可思议。”

2.

科学解释不清的事，就只能靠玄学了。

张颜齐刷牙的时候听着周震南靠着门框分析，“我觉得这件事可能是真的，你想想，认识焉栩嘉一年多，什么时候见他说过这么多话，而且他一个死心塌地的洁癖，平时碰一下他的被子都不让，怎么会主动去坐夏之光的床。如果说夏之光想恶作剧装深沉我是相信，但你要说焉栩嘉跟他一起胡闹……”周震南抱着手啧啧啧了几声，“把我剃秃我也不信。”

张颜齐吐了嘴里的漱口水，“你分析的有道理。”

周震南说，“那你是相信了吗。”

张颜齐看着镜子里满嘴牙膏沫的自己，又看了看脸上写满纠结的周震南，觉得脑海中代表理智的小人掉下悬崖，吧唧一声摔的死透了。

张颜齐艰难地点了点头。

如果说张颜齐和周震南被分在一个宿舍是天作之合，焉栩嘉和夏之光就绝对是冤家路窄。周震南还记得高一刚开学，他和张颜齐打成一片之后去隔壁宿舍串门，夏之光弓着腰一边和被罩鏖战一边喊，“这个怎么这么难弄啊，这个是专门设计出来和我作对的吧。”

焉栩嘉早就收拾妥贴，背对着他气定神闲地戴着耳机看书。夏之光自暴自弃地把被子一丢，转身在包里翻了翻，献宝似地捧着双手凑到焉栩嘉旁边，“帅帅的室友，帮个忙呗。”

焉栩嘉瞥了一眼他手里花花绿绿的巧克力，“我不吃甜的。”夏之光啊了一声，又埋头在包里翻了翻，重新捧着双手凑过来，“那我只有这个了。”

门口的周震南和张颜齐看着夏之光手里的藿香正气口服液和焉栩嘉又臭了几分的脸，憋笑憋得很辛苦。

最后还是焉栩嘉帮夏之光铺的床，交换条件很简单：在宿舍里，夏之光能闭嘴的时候就不要说话。

当然了，周震南和张颜齐都可以作证，这句话的效力连一个小时都不到。

开学第一晚，是人都知道宿舍老师要杀鸡儆猴立规矩，第二天早上，一楼黑板上加粗的大字整个男生宿舍都看见了，“206宿舍夏之光焉栩嘉熄灯后多次聊天，屡教不改，扣25分。”

食堂人实在太多，四个人一拍即合决定拼桌。一顿早饭下来，周震南觉得焉栩嘉的大名也被写在黑板上真是21世纪的最大冤案，因为整个早上他只对叽叽喳喳的夏之光说了四个字——

“闭嘴吃饭。”

夏之光笑呵呵地喝了口豆浆，“闭嘴还怎么吃饭呀，你给我做个示范吗？”

焉栩嘉一个眼刀杀过来，周震南很担心他会把手里的小米粥泼在夏之光头上。

其实有时候周震南和张颜齐觉得焉栩嘉有些过于冷淡了，但夏之光不觉得，每天上了发条一样在焉栩嘉耳边小蜜蜂似的嗡嗡说话。周震南问夏之光真的不介意焉栩嘉泼冷水吗，夏之光眨眨眼睛，“哎呀，你们不知道，他就是不爱说话罢了。那天我不是给他巧克力吗，你猜怎么着，”他勾了勾手，周震南和张颜齐一小一大两颗脑袋凑得更近些，夏之光一边说一边比划，“他送了我一桶巧克力，注意是一桶，真的好大一桶啊你敢信，吓死我了。”

张颜齐哇了一声，“他该不会对你有意思吧？”

夏之光挑着眉毛，“我也这么问来着，但他原话是‘吃东西的时候占着嘴，但愿你能安静几秒钟。’”

周震南看着他绘声绘色地学焉栩嘉时刻都像被欠钱的语气，嘴里啧啧啧了几声，夏之光却突然垂着眼睛笑起来，摸着鼻子小声说，“而且，你们不觉得，嘉嘉生气的时候特别可爱吗。”

周震南和张颜齐闷头沉默了十秒，张颜齐率先回过味儿来，“那你惹焉栩嘉生气都是故意的啊？”

夏之光摸着头发讪笑两声，一脸露馅了的表情，“不能这么说，也就那么……十有九十？”

周震南作了个揖，“臣心有疑虑不知当讲不当讲。”

夏之光做了个请的手势，“爱卿不必拘束。”

周震南说，“陛下你是不是有受虐倾向。”

夏之光一拍桌子，“你好大的胆子！”

张颜齐在一边搭腔，“皇上息怒，臣也有一事不解。”

夏之光说，“你且说来听听。”

张颜齐说，“陛下你是不是对焉公子有非分之想。”

夏之光摆了摆手，“把这两个乱臣贼子给朕拖出去斩了。”

再见面时周震南和张颜齐已经做好了心理建设，开始试着管夏之光叫焉栩嘉，管焉栩嘉叫夏之光了。

每周日下午四个人都会一起去超市采购，十六七岁男孩的胃堪比无底洞，吃过饭没多久就饿得抓耳挠腮，往常四个人都会一头扎进零食区，东挑西选买回几大兜饼干薯片回宿舍分着吃。

今天就有点不一样，推着购物车往巧克力货架钻的夏之光被焉栩嘉揪着衣领一把拎回来，跟周震南和张颜齐打了招呼就去了日用品区。一个小时后在收银台汇合，周震南看着两套崭新的浴巾浴花毛巾牙刷恍然大悟，焉栩嘉是个虔诚的洁癖，他不愿意夏之光的身体沾染他的浴巾，也不接受夏之光的浴巾玷污他的灵魂。

张颜齐摸着下巴沉思两秒，“那你俩的内裤怎么穿？”

周震南觉得这是张颜齐活这么大问出的最有水平的问题，还没来得及给他鼓掌，夏之光就又被焉栩嘉朝着卖内衣的专柜拎走了。

张颜齐看着他俩的背影，若有所思地说，“你猜他俩今晚洗不洗澡。”

周震南眼里都是崇拜的小心心，转头对张颜齐说，“会问你就多问点。”

晚上四个人去吃麻辣烫，周震南和张颜齐头埋在红油里吃的很香，一抬眼就看到对面的二位皱着眉头不动筷子。张颜齐吸溜着牛筋面说，“怎么，换了身体没有吃饭这项技能了？”

夏之光歪着头说，“我俩现在身体换了，那我吃的就相当于嘉嘉吃的，嘉嘉吃的就相当于我吃的，所以……”

没等他说完，焉栩嘉就把两人面前的碗调了个儿。焉栩嘉是唱作班，要保护嗓子不能吃辣，夏之光是舞蹈班，要控制体重不能吃荤。从周震南的视角看，这顿饭全程焉栩嘉都在撅着嘴嚷嚷，“这个虾饺怎么一点味道都没有啊”、“南南清水煮培根你想尝尝吗”、“蟹棒这么好吃都能被糟蹋成这样，简直是暴殄天物”、“焉栩嘉你连这些都能咽下去，我真的敬你是条汉子”……

倒是一边的夏之光皱着眉头一言不发地把一碗菜叶子都吃完了，焉栩嘉笑嘻嘻凑过去地问嘉嘉好吃吗，夏之光面无表情，把手里没用过的纸巾团成一团丢在他脸上。

玄幻，周震南摇着头想，这场面太玄幻了。

3.

礼拜一吃早饭的时候，张颜齐一边给周震南剥鸡蛋一边说，“你们还没换回来？一会儿就要上课了。”

夏之光往嘴里塞了个小笼包，弄得焉栩嘉的娃娃脸圆圆鼓鼓，没了平时皱着眉头的阴郁劲儿，反倒变本加厉的可爱起来。“没啊，真是邪了门了，你说那天晚上也没被雷劈啊，怎么突然就变身了呢，变了就变了，居然还变不回来了，咋整啊。”

周震南说，“你俩最近没干什么奇怪的事情吧？”

夏之光琢磨了一会儿，“没有啊，一切正常啊，哦对他好像生我气了前两天，但你说嘉嘉生气能算奇怪吗，他不生气才奇怪吧。”

焉栩嘉说，“我没生气。”

夏之光撇着嘴哼了一声，“少来吧你，脸都拉到脚后跟了还没生气。”

张颜齐说，“你又怎么惹他了？”

夏之光双手合十举到天上，“苍天在上小民冤枉，这次我真的什么都没干，我自己也好纳闷，你说是不是老天看我太迟钝才把我俩给换了，好让我感同身受一下？”

周震南咬了口油条，“我好像看过一个电影，里面男女主角也是这个情况，但最后变回来了。”

张颜齐歪着头，“咋变回来的？”

周震南环顾一圈三个人等待的眼神，“亲嘴。”

夏之光愣了愣，“靠谱吗这个？”

张颜齐摆明了看热闹不嫌事大，“艺术源于生活嘛，万一管用呢，要不你俩试试呗？”

夏之光撅着嘴试探地往焉栩嘉跟前凑，“嘉嘉，亲一个呗？”

焉栩嘉侧头剜了他一眼，夏之光的五官本身就锋利，只不过平时太亲和聒噪，也就不显什么严肃气质，现在换成焉栩嘉一贯的冷淡神情，眉峰鼻梁都像结了冰一样阴沉，吓得周震南和张颜齐统统噤了声。

焉栩嘉撂下一句“不亲”，音还没落就端着盘子走了，张颜齐嚼着烧饼含含糊糊地说，“你们看没看见，他刚才好像脸红了。”

周震南一个眼睛睁成两个大，“焉栩嘉脸红？他居然会脸红？”

夏之光在一边符合，“对啊对啊，我一直以为他脸上只有皱眉头那根神经。”说完恍然大悟地拍大腿，“我自己试试不就知道了吗。”

周震南和张颜齐看着焉栩嘉龇牙咧嘴挤眉弄眼地做鬼脸，纷纷起身走远假装跟这人不认识。

焉栩嘉早饭只吃了一半，进教室的时候一个人都没有。他放下包趴在桌子上养神，等上课铃响起来坐直腰杆，莫名感觉班里的同学都在偷偷看他。

班主任高老师双手撑在讲台上，“啥日子啊今天，咋还有人来班里串门儿呢。”

焉栩嘉没来得及细想，转头看见教室外气喘吁吁的自己扶着门框，“老师，我来，来晚了，对不起对不起，走，走错教室了。”

焉栩嘉突然明白过来，现在坐在班里座位上的不是自己，而是夏之光。他站起身道了个歉，路过夏之光的时候看见他额头小小的汗珠，从兜里掏出一包纸巾塞进他手里。

夏之光愣了愣，小声的说，“谢谢嘉，不是，谢谢你啊光光大帅哥！”周围的同学都听见了，一个个捂着嘴偷笑，焉栩嘉觉得自己真是一头扎进水族箱，太多余了。

走出班门没两步，高老师跟出来在背后叫住他，”那个同学你是舞蹈班的吧？”

焉栩嘉回头说是。

高老师捋了把头发，露出一副招牌自信的笑容，“唉我就知道，来，说吧，我看看他啥意思。”

焉栩嘉没听懂，“对不起，我没理解您的意思。”

高老师的笑容凝固在嘴角，“不是你们刘老师派你来传话的？他没啥要跟我说的？”

焉栩嘉摇摇头，“是我不小心走错班了，我先回去上课，高老师再见。”

高老师的尖头皮鞋在地上跺了一脚，小声念叨了一句，“这刘雅有够倔的”，又对着焉栩嘉的背影挥了挥手，“你慢走啊同学，有空再来玩哈。”

午休的时候周震南收到夏之光的微信轰炸，一连五六条，手机差点震到天上去。

“南南南南南南南南南南”  
“完蛋了”  
“完蛋了完蛋了我真的死定了”  
“咋整啊啊啊啊啊我还这么年轻”  
“你说焉栩嘉他应该知道杀人犯法吧”  
“南南拜托你跟我爸妈说儿子不孝来世有机会再报答他们呜呜呜呜”

周震南看着满屏的废话，缓慢地回了一个“？”。

夏之光的“对方正在输入”停滞了好一会儿才发过来一条，“说来话长，我不知道怎么开口，你看这个吧，应该比我说的明白。”

两秒钟之后夏之光又传来一个校园论坛帖子的链接，周震南点进去，刚看了个标题就分享给张颜齐，还加了一句“晚上一起看夏之光怎么被焉栩嘉弄死”。

《震惊！冷酷旺仔的心上人竟然是同宿舍的阳光妖娆花！？》

1L 金金金一  
朋友们，来宾们，新瓜来了，又大又甜，大家抓紧时间就坐！

2L  
来了！

3L  
坐好了，请吧！

4L 金金金一  
lz是高二唱作班的，同桌就是题目里的冷酷旺仔，平常旺仔是真冷酷啊，一整天也不见得说三句话，冰山冷都男你们都懂啊，这种人设最招女孩喜欢了。但他今天吃错药了一样，话比朗哥还多我都快神经衰弱了，估计人家姑娘也是看他心情好的邪门，就壮着胆子来递情书了。要搁平时旺仔眼皮都不会抬一下的，直接就说不谈恋爱拒绝了，谁知道今天不光收下了情书还不好意思地跟人家说谢谢他会认真考虑，他那张脸你们懂啊，本来就好看，腼腆一笑更妖孽了，把人家小姑娘搞得五迷三道魂都没了的，回了座位三节课也没缓过劲来。

5L 米需  
啊啊啊啊旺仔笑了？？？我也要去递情书我也要看旺仔笑！！！！

6L  
ls冷静好吗，你没看标题咋写的，楼主快继续啊。

7L 金金金一  
然后这件事就传开了，四面八方的姑娘都跑来我们班表白了，你们是不知道啊我这辈子都没见过这么多女的。旺仔刚开始还好言好语地接茬，一看门口站着那么多人就给吓懵逼了。重点来了朋友们，旺仔真是平时不说话，一说话就吓死人，你们猜怎么着！

8L  
怎么着怎么着怎么着

9L 风中一匹狼  
他噶哈了，不儿等会儿着，朗哥话多吗？怎么就话多了？

10L 依萍来修门  
哎妈呀朗哥话还不多呀，朗哥每天说的话要是变成沙，那全世界走哪都是撒哈拉。

11L 金金金一  
说时迟那时快，旺仔一溜烟就窜到班门口了，对着人群挥了挥手说：“大家散了吧，我知道你们是为什么来的，但我已经有喜欢的人了，而且就喜欢他一个人，不会改也不会变的！”底下的姑娘都听懵了，不知道是谁来了一句，“那他喜欢你吗。”旺仔说“暂时不知道，不过不管他喜不喜欢我，我都会一直爱他宠他呵护他的！他就是我夏天的北冰洋，冬天的暖气片，失眠时的褪黑素，犯错时的修正带，我一生一世只爱他一个，说的够明白了吗，所以大家散了吧，都散了吧哈。”好巧不巧的，这时候旺仔把自己的校服拉链拉上了，领子一立起来，我的个老天爷，你们猜怎么着！

12L  
啊啊啊啊？

13L 小月小月小月哥  
我的天呐旺仔这么痴情？？？说好的冰山人设呢？？？

14L  
呜呜呜这是什么绝美爱情 本唯粉现在就坐地变cp粉！

15L 米需  
我心碎了，我的旺仔，你听见我心碎的声音了吗。

16L  
啊啊啊快继续啊等不及了！！

17L 金金金一  
旺仔的领子上，端端正正写着加粗的X-Light！骗人我就是狗，当场所有人都看见了，把人家名字都写在领子上了，这不是实锤是什么，不是爱情是什么？！X-light什么意思还需要我解释吗？别跟我说什么舍友情同学情一声兄弟大过天，二十一世纪了你自己信吗？反正情况呢就是这么个情况，我说完了先走了，大家自己领悟吧。

18L  
！！！！！原来旺仔的禁欲外表是因为金屋藏娇！！！！

19L  
啊啊啊啊是谁舞到了正主前面！！是正主自己！！冰山小狼狗和粘人小奶狗太可了！！我先磕为敬！！！

20L 依萍来修门  
你这么一说我想起来了，上次妖娆花还跟我炫耀室友送了他好大一桶巧克力，原来是这个意思啊。

21L 雅雅鸭  
我老了，真的老了，爱情摆在我面前都没看见，老眼昏花就是我了。

22L 风中一匹狼  
ls你没看见的还少吗 黑夜给了你黑色的眼睛还不如不给呢

23L  
呜呜呜呜我们美妆批终于有家了

24L  
不是我想磕，是正主按着我磕，按着我磕你们懂吗？

25L Zia  
？

26L 今天不瞎逛  
……那个，我觉得这件事可能有点误会……

27L 啾进蓝  
楼上的我劝你少说两句

28L  
正主？正主出现了？正主不光出现还合体了？？？

29L  
同框即发糖，互动即上床，姐妹们，舞！起！来！

……

4.

四月末的傍晚春寒依旧赖着不走，晚饭之后，夏之光穿着校服短袖抱着膝盖坐在宿舍楼门口瑟瑟发抖，周震南和张颜齐站在对面端着手听他自言自语，双双觉得在惹焉栩嘉生气这一项上，夏之光的造诣真是登峰造极无出其右了。

“不能怪我吧这事，我在自己校服上写名字怎么了，不犯法吧？”  
“谁让那么多人喜欢他啊，我帮他挡桃花有错吗？说句公道话他得感谢我吧？”  
“人之初性本善，天灵灵地灵灵南无阿弥陀佛，慈悲为怀焉栩嘉我劝你善良。”  
“你们听这是什么声音，是风吗，是树吗，是这美好世界的一草一木吗，我为什么到生命的最后一秒才懂得珍惜，谁能明白我是多么追悔莫及！”

张颜齐杵了杵他的脑门，“马上晚自习了，你上不上楼？”

夏之光打了个哆嗦，抬头看着宿舍亮灯的窗户，“你们说嘉嘉现在在干嘛，他会不会在磨刀？”

周震南摸着下巴理性分析，“焉栩嘉应该不会威胁你的人身安全，杀敌一千自损二百五的蠢事，他八成是干不出来。”

一阵冷风吹过来，夏之光缩得更小一点，“那他会让我全身而退？”

张颜齐摇了摇头，语重心长地说，“全尸而退吧。”

夏之光埋头陷入崩溃，“他会不会去理发店剃光头，或者拍我的裸照发网上？他该不会去截肢或者卖肾吧？天啊还是一刀给我个痛快吧！”

一件校服外套突然飞到头上，夏之光愣了两秒钟，伸手胡乱扒拉下来，抬头看见自己拉着脸站在周震南和张颜齐中间。夕阳正好从背后打过来，他被三个乌漆麻黑的巨大阴影罩在里头，夏之光一时之间觉得这场面太熟悉了，和电影里阎王爷带着黑白双煞取人性命的情景一点区别也没有。

焉栩嘉面无表情地说，“穿上。”

夏之光大气不敢出，两下就把胳膊伸进袖子里，穿好还低头看了看，确定就是一件普通的校服外套而不是送人上路的寿衣。

焉栩嘉说，“上楼。”

夏之光双手合在脑门上，“嘉嘉，嘉哥，爹，祖宗，我真的知错了，我再也不敢了，您大人有大量饶我这一次行吗，你不答应我就不起来，求你了，答应我吧，求你了，求你了……”

焉栩嘉一言不发，周震南在旁边兴致勃勃地看夏之光装孙子。

张颜齐一边刷手机一边说，“夏之光我劝你还是赶紧上楼。”

夏之光看了一眼焉栩嘉，缩着脖子裹紧校服，“你觉得我敢吗？”

张颜齐说，“我觉得你拖得越晚死得越惨。”

周震南探着脑袋问为啥，张颜齐把手机屏幕亮给三个人看，依然是下午熟悉的论坛帖。

96L  
姐妹们我又磕到了，我刚才在宿舍楼下看到妖娆花给旺仔披衣服了！

97L  
我作证，我还听到旺仔撒娇，旺仔撒娇你敢信，枯木逢春铁树开花啊，一直在说什么求你了求你了答应我吧，这是表白没跑了吧！？

98L  
双箭头？？？那得吧！！！！

99L 金金金一  
99L祝99！我就问问xql是不是得请lz吃饭？

100L  
100L祝百年好合！我好幸福我搞到真的了！！

101L  
101L祝百里挑一！快乐老家我住下了！！

……

夏之光面如死灰的看了一眼焉栩嘉，视死如归地跟在他身后爬上了楼梯，据周震南回忆，那天夏之光说的最后一句话是——

“我死有余辜。”

夏之光躺在床上还心有余悸，直到听见焉栩嘉安稳的呼吸才渐渐相信他还有机会看到明天的太阳。晚自习焉栩嘉没说什么话，连看都没正眼看他，虽然平时差不多也是这个情况，但夏之光太心虚，一整晚都担惊受怕，穿着外套也觉得后脊梁骨凉飕飕的。

焉栩嘉换睡衣的时候夏之光试探着跟他搭话，“嘉嘉你别生气了，我明天就把那件校服烧了。”

焉栩嘉背对着他，“不用。”

夏之光心里打鼓，不用？不用是什么意思，不用我亲自烧？他是打算他来烧？不对啊，中华文化里给别人烧东西只有一种情况吧，夏之光打了个哆嗦，觉得眼前刮过一阵风，飘的到处都是白花花的纸钱。

焉栩嘉换好衣服，转过身看见自己咬着手指贪生怕死的一张脸，“反正已经被看见了，继续穿吧。”

他听的一愣，居然觉得焉栩嘉的语气里夹杂着一丝和蔼，夏之光马上谄媚地笑成一朵花，“你是原谅我了吗嘉嘉？”

焉栩嘉啪的一声关上灯，躺在床上不再说话了。

夏之光吃了闭门羹，讪讪地钻进被窝里。他侧躺着，眨着眼睛看见床头叠好的校服外套，凹陷的地方一半笼着昏沉的阴影，另一半盛满透明的月光。他想起傍晚融融的夕阳，衣服落在他头顶时轻轻暖暖的，好像披衣服的人故意没有用力一样，却把扎人的冷风全部挡住了。他嗅到熟悉的木棉味道，从衣领静悄悄地爬到枕头上，柔柔的好像衣服主人小馒头一样的脸颊，夏之光伸手摸了摸自己的脸，咬着下唇瓣笑起来。

果然很软，他在心里默默想，和以前猜的一模一样。

周二早晨在宿舍门口偶遇，张颜齐拍了拍夏之光的肩膀，“不错啊，还活着呢。”

夏之光抿着嘴摆了个甜甜的剪刀手，食指戳在焉栩嘉小小的酒窝上。

周震南哇了一声，“焉栩嘉你知道自己有酒窝吗？”

焉栩嘉斜眼看了一眼夏之光，夏之光也正好转头看自己，勾着嘴角露出一张灿烂的笑脸，“对啊嘉嘉，我也是今天早上照镜子才发现的，你看你看你笑起来多好看！”一边说一边摆出各种各样的笑容在他眼前乱晃。

焉栩嘉胡乱嗯了一声，伸手把挡着他视线的脑袋剥开，偏头时听见一句很小声的话，他看着远处一团一团的海棠花，想起自己听过很多人说四月真好，以前他觉得俗套，现在想一想，好像也不是没有道理的。

夏之光说，“所以你要多笑啊嘉嘉。”

5.

夏之光人生中最提心吊胆的星期二，就这样悄无声息的到来了。

学校里每周二周四的下午都是艺术训练课，夏之光坐在声乐教室里，看着讲台上的高老师踩着尖头皮鞋打节奏，指挥全班唱他听都没听过的歌，只能咿咿呀呀地假装跟着对口型，做贼心虚好怕自己被戳穿。

高老师说“鑫一上来打个样儿”的时候，夏之光的心都跳到嗓子眼了，他真的很担心李鑫一一方唱罢，高老师就会说，“来，同桌儿焉栩嘉起来接着唱。”

整整四个小时，夏之光如坐针毡，下课铃响的时候他觉得自己都要虚脱了，但还是揉了揉因为用力过猛而发疼的腮帮子，强撑着掏出手机给焉栩嘉发了微信。

“嘉嘉你还好吗？”

“？”

“就是下午的训练，是不是很难啊，你一定累了吧，晚上我给你买薯片，黄瓜味的行吗？啊今天好像是练技巧，我自己都还做的不太好，嘉嘉你没受伤吧？”

“请假了。”

“……”

夏之光翻出一个赵丽蓉老师比大拇指的表情包，配文是“大哥你要这样，那你可真是个爷们”，焉栩嘉没再回了，夏之光甚至可以想象到他歪着头面无表情锁屏的样子。

夏之光还没退出微信，一个企鹅头像就跳到顶上来。

“光光，今天晚上文艺汇演的彩排你没忘吧？”

声乐班的翟潇闻，文体部部长。夏之光是各种晚会表演的常客，两个人挺熟，焉栩嘉不吃甜的，所以夏之光不想减肥的时候经常约着翟潇闻一起喝奶茶。

夏之光噼里啪啦的打字，“当然啦，都准备好了，放心吧小翟。”

对面发来一个企鹅鞠躬的表情，“跟你说啊，这次晚会要投票评选最受欢迎的节目，好像还有奖金呢，你要努把力哦。”

夏之光大言不惭，“瞧你说的，不努力奖金不也是我的嘛。”

“哈哈哈哈哈那就等你的表演了，晚上见哦。”

夏之光回了一个比ok的熊猫头，从桌洞里掏出英语练习册打算提前做作业，翻开才发现手里拿的是焉栩嘉的作业本。焉栩嘉英语很好，练习册上都是A＋，偶尔还有红笔画的可爱笑脸。夏之光托着下巴想象了一下五十多岁秃顶的男老师眯着眼睛画笑脸的样子，摇着头倒抽了一口凉气。

高中生的英语作文逃不开无趣的命题，焉栩嘉词汇量大，又不用老师给的套话，夏之光读起来都有点吃力，他随手翻到一篇不算长的文章，题目是An Important Person，除开两笔带过的外貌和性格，焉栩嘉的蓝色水笔压着规整又飘逸的字迹，他在最后一段这样写。

“He is bravery, passion and endless attraction. He is the flower in May, rain in August and fire in November, blooming, shimmering and everlasting. He is a boat, never capsizing. He is light, in my mind, always fascinating.”

夏之光的手指点在最后一行小小的句号上，心里冒出一点黏腻的甜，一点湿润的酸，还有一点干巴巴的涩。他总以为自己和焉栩嘉足够熟悉了，可依然想象不出焉栩嘉写下这些单词的神态和表情，这让他感到有些挫败。夏之光觉得羡慕，好像还有点别的，晦涩到难以说清，他甚至不能确定自己究竟羡慕什么，是羡慕焉栩嘉可以写出这样热情又浪漫的字眼吗，还是羡慕那个人，可以被焉栩嘉这样直白又温柔地写在本子里呢。

夏之光趴在课桌上看着作文底下的红色评语，“很好，但考试不要这样写。”他撇了撇嘴，心暗戳戳地想，好个屁，作业也不要这样写。

吃过晚饭夏之光去礼堂彩排，走到翟潇闻背后拍了拍他的肩膀，问现在到第几个节目了。

翟潇闻一边对节目单一边回头，看见夏之光的时候眼睛里闪过诡异又欢快的神色，“同学，请问你有什么事吗？”

夏之光被他搞懵了，“不是彩排吗？”

翟潇闻一脸看破不说破的表情，“对对对，彩排，你是来看光光的吧，光光他还没来，要不你等一等？”

夏之光心里暗叫一声不好，又忘了自己现在是焉栩嘉了，他灵机一动地胡编，“夏之光身体不舒服，让我替他请个假。”

翟潇闻遗憾的啊了一声，“没法同框了啊……”

夏之光说：“啥？”

翟潇闻随手拿节目单扇了扇，呵呵笑着打圆场，“不是，我是说光光怎么生病了啊，周五就演出了，他这个节目可是重头戏，同学你好好照顾他，让他快点好起来。”

夏之光扶着脑门，艰难的点了点头。

夏之光进宿舍的时候拎着两大兜零食，焉栩嘉还以为学校小卖部要倒闭了搞什么清仓甩卖，他看着夏之光走过来，把各种各样的吃的喝的一股脑丢在他桌上，抱着膝盖蹲在他面前，仰头没底气地说，“嘉嘉，我能求你个事不。”

焉栩嘉看他一眼，夏之光知道这是在示意他继续，“就是周五有个文艺汇演你知道吧，小翟求着我报了个节目，啊小翟就是翟潇闻，翟潇闻你认识吗，文体部部长，负责办晚会，白白净净挺高挺帅的，然后人也不错，挺招人喜欢的，不是不是我跑题了，我是想说现在这个情况我肯定不能跳了，所以呢，就是吧，你能不能……”

焉栩嘉没等他说完，“不能。”

夏之光不依不饶，“嘉嘉，好嘉嘉，求你了，我都答应人家了，我要是不去小翟肯定该伤心了，你帮帮我吧……”

焉栩嘉瞪他一眼，夏之光立马消停了，他感觉今天焉栩嘉的脸尤其黑，不知道是不是换成自己五官的缘故，反正显得很吓人。

张颜齐看他俩宿舍门没关就走进来，“刚才南南买了点杏，给你们送……”张颜齐刚一抬头，眼前的画面吓得他差点一屁股坐在地上，焉栩嘉背对着门蹲在夏之光两腿中间，脑袋正好卡在一个不尴不尬的位置上，夏之光抿着嘴皱眉头，看表情好像在忍什么，焉栩嘉转过头看他，眼眶居然还有点红。

张颜齐僵在原地，费了好大劲才抬手捂上眼睛说，“你们继续你们继续，我啥也没看见，啥也没看见。”说着把一兜子杏扔在地上就跑了，临了还不忘贴心的帮他俩把门关好。

焉栩嘉窝了一肚子火，“你连门都不会关吗。”

夏之光委屈巴巴地看他，“我刚才手里拿太多东西了，没顾上。嘉嘉，刚才那个事情，没有考虑的空间吗？我真的答应小翟了，小翟他请我喝了五杯奶茶啊……”

焉栩嘉气的脑仁疼，“我说了不去，夏之光你烦不烦。”

其实焉栩嘉刚说完就后悔了，虽然他对夏之光总是一副爱答不理的样子，却从来没说过什么重话，夏之光果然不再出声，低着头回到书桌前翻书包。焉栩嘉侧头看过去，自己的侧脸在暖黄的台灯光线里变得有些模糊，脸颊挂着一道圆圆的阴影，翻了半天书包什么也没掏出来，眼角嘴角都耷拉着，看起来很难过。

焉栩嘉叹了口气，从堆成山的零食里翻出一包巨大的蜂蜜黄油好友趣丢给他，“我答应你。”

夏之光抱着枕头一样的薯片不敢相信地冲他眨眼睛，“真的？”

焉栩嘉还是生气，气的胸口跟着脑袋一起疼，他不看夏之光，拿着笔在草稿纸上乱写，书上乱七八糟的物理公式一个字也看不下去。焉栩嘉觉得夏之光只要再多说一个字，他真的会气到把物理书给撕了。

其实焉栩嘉有一句话堵在嗓子里没说出来——

“你就那么害怕翟潇闻伤心吗。”

6.

周三午休的时候，夏之光带着焉栩嘉去排练室练舞，他把原本编排里上难度的动作全都删掉了，怕焉栩嘉做不出来，更怕他非要做出来逞强受伤。夏之光用音响放音乐，说先跳一遍给焉栩嘉做示范，焉栩嘉拿手机录像，等他跳完神情诡异地看了夏之光两秒，“你确定吗？”

夏之光没听明白，摸着脑袋“啊？”了一声，焉栩嘉给他放视频，夏之光看着看着就被气笑了。生理条件真是从艺者逾越不了的鸿沟，明明是同样的动作，换到焉栩嘉身上就胳膊不是胳膊腿不是腿，哪跟哪都对不上了。

夏之光颓唐地坐在地上，“嘉嘉，说实话，你是不是大马猴变的？”

焉栩嘉都不用说话，光是斜眼看他，夏之光就立即举手投降，“我口不择言，我罪该万死，我……”话还没说完手机铃声就响起来，夏之光刚想接电话，突然想起焉栩嘉才是他的声音，支会一声就按了免提，把手机递到焉栩嘉嘴边。

扩音器里传来软绵绵的声音，“光光，我是翟潇闻，昨天听说你生病了呀，你还好吗？”

夏之光比个大拇指，意思是已经好了别担心，焉栩嘉黑着脸说，“病了更好，长记性。”

翟潇闻说，“怎么会突然病了呢，昨天下午发微信的时候不还好好的吗。”

夏之光顾着腮帮子吹了两口气，意思是吹风吹的，着凉了。焉栩嘉看他一眼，“我自己抽风，活该。”

翟潇闻被噎得卡了壳儿，过了一会儿才说，“我给你买了奶茶，你在哪里呀，我给你送来吧。”

焉栩嘉本来想说不用了，转头看见夏之光听见奶茶两个字比灯泡还亮的眼睛，硬是改成了“在排练室练舞。”

电话挂了没几分钟翟潇闻就来了，夏之光一蹦一跳的去给他开门，翟潇闻腼腆地说了声你好就跑到焉栩嘉面前，献宝似的把奶茶递给他，“光光给你给你，我一路跑过来还是热的呢，你哪里不舒服呀，我看你脸色还是不太好，怎么还来练舞呀，身体才最重要。”翟潇闻一边说一边摸焉栩嘉的额头，夏之光在旁边紧张兮兮的扣手，毕竟连他都不敢摸焉栩嘉的额头，但又转念一想，从生物学的角度看，翟潇闻其实摸的是自己的额头，所以应该没什么问题吧？

焉栩嘉果然挡开翟潇闻的手，翟潇闻脾气好不计较，撕开吸管包装插好把奶茶递到焉栩嘉嘴边，“快喝吧光光，我点的是你最喜欢的。”

夏之光暗道不好，焉栩嘉不吃甜的，刚想上去拦下来就看见他接过杯子晃了晃，红豆珍珠布丁仙草椰果奥利奥混在一起眼花缭乱地打转，焉栩嘉皱着眉头问，“这什么，八宝粥？”

翟潇闻摸摸头发，“我是照你平时那样点的呀，超大杯，全糖，每种料都加一点，不对吗？”

焉栩嘉看了一眼墙角缩着脖子的夏之光，翟潇闻也顺着他的视线看过去，恍然大悟地说，“哦哦哦，我不打扰你们了，我这就走，你喝一口我就走，好不？”

夏之光心里还在琢磨怎么打马虎眼，就看见焉栩嘉缓慢地嘬了口吸管，黑糖珍珠争先恐后地涌上来，鼓着腮帮子咀嚼时还有“咯叽咯叽”的小声音。

翟潇闻心满意足的说，“那我就先走啦，你要好好养病哦。”临走还趁焉栩嘉不注意拍了拍他的头。夏之光在一边看得胆战心惊，他明显感觉到，焉栩嘉的怒气值已经一路狂飙到外太空了。

焉栩嘉把奶茶塞到夏之光手里，夏之光心虚的陪着笑脸，“嘉嘉，还练吗？”

焉栩嘉说，“你和翟潇闻，很好吗？”

夏之光喝了一大口奶茶，含着布丁呜呜喃喃地说，“很好啊，小翟特别可爱，好多人喜欢他。”

焉栩嘉低着头，刘海柔柔垂下来，“那你……算了。不练了。”

夏之光说，“啊？那上台怎么办啊，第一名有奖金呢。”

焉栩嘉说，“你别管了。”过了一会儿又说，“夏之光，我要是真的拿第一，你怎么感谢我？”

夏之光眨着眼睛看他，“要是拿第一，你说什么我都答应。”

焉栩嘉意味深长地看他一眼，“你说的。”说完就扔下他走出了排练室，夏之光目送他的背影五秒钟，转过头看着面前覆盖一整面墙的巨大镜子，焉栩嘉的小脸因为仙草红豆变得圆圆鼓鼓，眼睛也是可爱的圆形，鼻尖也是，他咧着嘴笑，脸颊上就钻出两个小小的酒窝。

夏之光突然觉得，和眼前粉扑扑的小人比起来，嘴里全糖的奶茶都不怎么甜了。

7.

周四的训练课，夏之光也算学聪明了，假装肚子疼跟课代表李鑫一请了假就去叫焉栩嘉一起回宿舍，刚走到舞蹈班门口就听见他的小同学林染靠着讲台喊，“夏之光，刘老师叫你去一下办公室，还说带着你室友一起去。”

夏之光倚着门框朝焉栩嘉招招手，班里的同学纷纷露出暧昧的神情窃窃私语，夏之光好像隐约听见什么“同框了同框了”、“正主盖章”和“我又可以了”之类乱七八糟的。

焉栩嘉脚步没停的从他身边走过去，夏之光转头跟上，“老师叫咱俩干嘛啊？”

焉栩嘉说，“不知道。”

夏之光纳闷，“刘老师叫我去就算了，怎么还把你也带上了，奇怪。”

进了办公室的门，夏之光心里的奇怪就变成了恐慌。刘老师高老师门神一样搬了椅子并排坐着，脸上的神情不能算好看，夏之光低着头小声嘟囔了一句，“鸿门宴啊这是。”

两个人在老师面前站定，焉栩嘉说，“老师们好，请问找我们有什么事吗？”

刘老师跳舞出身，坐的端正，高老师在旁边翘个二郎腿，泥一样瘫在椅子上。刘老师先开口，“你们两个，下午的训练都请假了？”

夏之光心虚地啊了一声，“那个，我们俩最近身体不太舒服。”

高老师说，“你们是咋不舒服了啊我听听。”

夏之光不知道怎么往下编，听见焉栩嘉心平气和地说，“昨晚在外边吃饭，回来有些闹肚子。”夏之光心想这人真是能装，说起瞎话都不脸红的，是块当领导的材料。

高老师的手抱在胸前，摆出一副兴师问罪的样子，“你们俩是吃坏了还是早恋啊，论坛上的帖子是不是真的？”

夏之光吓得倒抽了口气，祖国繁荣富强之后网络真是发达，自己捅的篓子这么快就传到老师这来了。他跟刘老师熟，知道刘老师看着温柔实际更温柔，倒是高老师板着脸，用凶神恶煞形容也没什么不妥的。夏之光咬着牙想，一人做事一人当吧，心一横说，“老师，有什么事你冲着我来，别怪嘉嘉。”刚说完又觉得不对，转头正好对上自己正皱着眉头的脸，“不是不是，老师，我是说这件事和我一点关系都没有，都是夏之光他死缠烂……”

焉栩嘉在旁边悄悄拍了拍他的手腕，不紧不慢地打断他，“老师，论坛上写的很清楚，我们没什么好辩解，但中间确实有些误会。焉栩嘉喜欢我，在校服上写我的名字都是真的，但我已经和他说清楚了，现在还太早，不是谈恋爱的时候，更不会影响学习和训练，这次的事情造成这么大影响是我们的错，我们也愿意承担责任更想弥补过失，还请老师们再给我们一次机会。”

夏之光在旁边听的一愣一愣的，焉栩嘉的语气不卑不亢，每个字都四平八稳的好像不掺一滴水，但确实没有一句是实话。夏之光觉得莫名其妙，怎么焉栩嘉三言两语就把错全都揽在他自己身上了，还顺带给夏之光塑造了一个遵规守纪三好学生的正直形象，半点同甘共苦的意思都没有，太不厚道了。

刘老师说，“夏之光你的意思是，焉栩嘉喜欢你，想和你早恋，但你拒绝了？”

夏之光心想这样下去不行啊，这么大一口锅砸在身上，就算焉栩嘉是块石头也得疼三天，他抢在焉栩嘉开口之前说，“不是的老师，你别听夏之光胡说八道，他就是想推卸责任，焉栩，不是，我根本就不喜欢夏之光，是夏之光天天纠缠我，非说什么爱我爱的不行了，没我陪着就要死要活的，不信你问他，昨天他还给我买了两大包零食，这不是非奸即盗是啥，不是死缠烂打是啥，声乐班的周震南张颜齐都可以作证，绝对是夏之光喜欢我，我对天发誓。”

高老师一头雾水，“不是，你俩这儿跟谁俩呢，焉栩嘉你校服上的名字咋回事，你不喜欢夏之光你写人家名字干啥？”

夏之光被问的一记闷棍打在脑门上，支支吾吾解释不出什么所以然，焉栩嘉皱着眉头看他一眼，“老师对不起，焉栩嘉说的您别当真，他就是怕挨罚，我说的才是实话，我确实已经拒绝他了。”

高老师摸着下巴说，“不对啊，焉栩嘉你平常也不这样啊，你今天咋回事啊，真吃坏肚子了？”

夏之光一咬牙一跺脚，心想焉栩嘉你够狠，想背锅是吧，老子陪你，谁怕谁啊，“老师，我实话跟您说了吧，我和焉，不是，我和夏之光谁也不是单恋，我俩就是早恋呢，我喜欢夏之光夏之光也喜欢我，两情相悦您懂吗，双箭头您懂吗，您罚我们吧！”

夏之光说完喘了口长气，周围三个人都被他吓得不轻，神情诡异哑口无言地看着他，刘老师艰难地开口，“夏之光，他说的是真的吗？”

焉栩嘉皱着眉头看了夏之光两秒钟，夏之光觉得那个眼神很复杂，好像是惊讶，是无奈，是恨铁不成钢，其余的东西模模糊糊混在一起，他看不清也看不懂，他听见焉栩嘉说，“是，老师，夏之光喜欢焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉也喜欢夏之光。”

高老师严肃的脸上突然冒出来个笑，看的夏之光心里发毛，“我就说嘛，俩孩子都是好孩子哈，承认错误就好，但这也不是啥错误啊，谁还没年轻过呢，老师都明白，别耽误训练，别耽误学习，知道吗？”

事情的发展态势把夏之光和焉栩嘉都搞懵了，俩人谁也没敢吱声，刘老师叹了口气，“听说焉栩嘉文化课好，有空帮光光补补英语。光光啊，老师知道你善良真诚，但你年纪小，感情上的事还是要留个心眼，不要像老师一样被人骗。”

夏之光摸着头没听明白，旁边的高老师嘶了一声，转过头说，“不是刘雅你当着孩子的面说明白点儿，指桑骂槐的干啥呢，什么就被骗了，谁骗谁啊。”

刘老师也不看他，脊梁骨挺得直直的，“我们跳舞的，每个动作都是咬着牙忍着痛实打实练出来的，不像某些唱歌的，真声假声来回变，根本分不清哪句是真的，哪句是假的。”

夏之光和焉栩嘉都看愣了，传言高老师和刘老师在他们高一的时候关系特别好，后来不知道怎么就杠上了，直到现在也谁看谁都不顺眼。

高老师换了个方向重新翘上二郎腿，斜靠着椅背摆出一副促膝长谈的架势，“不是刘雅，你怎么就这么会冤枉人呢，当初不理我的是不是你，我在你屁股后头哄了多久你自己说，你拿正眼瞧过我吗，你不就是嫌弃我以前又穷又胖吗？”

刘老师眼眶红红的，声音也委屈，“我什么时候嫌弃过你，你比现在胖四十斤的时候我不也每天给你做好吃的吗，那天你说你去见普通朋友，结果呢，不想过你就直说啊，想和前女友复合你告诉我啊，你俩四年的感情，我比不过，那我走还不行吗。”

对面的夏之光和焉栩嘉惊的下巴都掉在地上，两个人杵在原地走也不是留也不是，心绪在“好尴尬手都不知道怎么放”和“真精彩好想鼓掌说好看”之间摇摆，很纠结。

高老师看见刘老师摇摇欲坠的眼泪就慌了，“雅雅你哭啥啊，不是，她一个韩国人大老远的来见我，咱大老爷们儿不得尽一下地主之谊吗，好我都不说这个，那天我见了面就跟她摊牌了，说我都有你了跟她没戏了，打那以后我俩一点联系都没有，我连vpn都卸载了你自己看。”高老师一边说一边把手机往刘老师手里塞，“雅雅密码你知道啊，你生日啊，我一直没舍得换，雅雅你都不知道我这一天天的想你想的都快疯了。”

刘老师抬手抹抹眼角，别着脸说，“我才不看，你当着孩子的面说啥呢，又疯了是吗。”

高老师这才想起夏之光焉栩嘉还在对面杵着，转过头冲他俩说，“看上瘾了还是咋啊，长着腿都不知道咋走路啊？”

焉栩嘉拉着夏之光鞠了个躬就往外走，走到门前模模糊糊听见一句，“那以后咱俩好好过。”夏之光在旁边嘿嘿地笑，转过头欢天喜地地回头说了句恭喜。

回到宿舍夏之光一头扎在床上，像打了一仗似的浑身没力气，他一边盖被子一边问焉栩嘉，“刚刚你为什么非要说是自己喜欢我啊？”

焉栩嘉说，“你困吗？”

夏之光打了个哈欠，“困啊。”

焉栩嘉把窗帘拉起来，房间里的光线变成黄昏一样温暖的柳橙汁，焉栩嘉说，“睡吧。”夏之光眼皮打架，闷在被子里说了声好。

两个人是同时被微信声震醒的。夏之光点开消息，看见张颜齐拉了一个小群，里面只有他，夏之光和焉栩嘉三个人。

夏之光揉着眼睛打字，“干嘛啊大头，你和南南闹别扭了？开始搞小团体了？”

张颜齐：“哎呀胡说啥呢，别告诉南南啊你俩。”

夏之光：“那你这是要噶哈。”

张颜齐：“帮我个忙呗光哥嘉哥，事成之后必有重谢。”

焉栩嘉：“？”

夏之光：“？”

张颜齐：“［害羞］［害羞］［害羞］我有点不好意思说诶。”

夏之光：“您所拨打的用户已关机，请稍后给自己两巴掌。”

晚饭之前，焉栩嘉去声乐班找周震南，还没走到班门口就被翟潇闻拽住东拉西扯的聊天，他应付了二十分钟才好不容易挣脱，心想真是物以类聚，怪不得夏之光能跟翟潇闻当朋友。

周震南看见班门口的焉栩嘉，走出来说，“稀客啊，你怎么来了，看见张大头没？一下课就不知道去哪了，还等着他吃饭呢。”

焉栩嘉说，“他也找你呢，走吧。”

两个人走到操场的时候，夕阳暖暖地在地上铺了层金纱，新长的嫩草上挂着银亮的小光点，洒水枪断断续续打着旋滋水，阳光扫过来，白色烟雾变成四分之一个柔软的彩虹。

张颜齐站在跑道中间，手里捧着红红的一大团，周震南离得远，眯着眼睛看不清，“他手里拿的啥玩意，脚底下的又是啥啊。”

焉栩嘉的嘴角挂着笑意，“你走近一点，自己去问他。”

夏之光靠着近处的足球框，白色的网打了结，又因为时间变成斑驳的浅灰色，焉栩嘉过来站在旁边，两人一起看着周震南一步一步朝张颜齐走过去。

周震南走到跟前才看清，张颜齐用不知道多少包火锅底料摆了一个巨大的心型，把自己严严实实地圈在里面，手里的东西乍看是一捧花，细看才发现全都是棒棒鸡和麻辣兔头。

夏之光和焉栩嘉听见张颜齐嘻嘻哈哈的说了几句听不懂的重庆话，又一本正经地说，“南南，我从第一次和你吃火锅就喜欢你，每一次去吃火锅都更喜欢，以后还想和你一起吃很多很多次火锅，只想和你一个人吃，你愿意吗？”

周震南用宽大的校服袖子挡住眼睛，露出粉嘟嘟的嘴唇，生动地写满笑意，“张颜齐你真的好烦，要不是你请我吃火锅，我才受不了你。”

张颜齐眨眨眼睛，“那我可以一直请你吃火锅吗？”

周震南的手放下来，鼻尖像小兔子一样红红的，用力点了点头。

张颜齐的告白以每人扛着一大摞沉重的火锅底料气喘吁吁地上楼结束，周震南瘫在床上颓唐地说，“张颜齐，你就不能选一个离宿舍近点的地方吗？”

8.

周五起床以后，夏之光眼皮一直在扑通扑通乱跳，他默数两遍左眼跳财右眼跳灾，心里想完蛋了，这一大清早的，触霉头啊。

张颜齐把剥好的茶叶蛋放进周震南的盘子里，看着焉栩嘉的圆脸皱成忧心忡忡的一团，“你咋了？”

夏之光说，“我右眼一直跳，今天是不是要有倒霉事啊。”

张颜齐说，“都说了封建迷信不可靠。”周震南看他一眼，他又改口说，“不过你转个锦鲤，说不定还是挺有用的。”

周震南说，“诶，上次那个论坛的事，焉栩嘉就放过你啦？”

夏之光点点头，“是啊，他还答应今晚替我演节目呢，一早就去排练室练舞了。”

张颜齐说，“我觉得这事不简单，焉栩嘉那么要面子，不会轻易绕过你的。”

夏之光不以为意地摆摆手，“怎么会，我们嘉嘉大人有大量，才不稀罕和我计较呢。”

夏之光的右眼跳了一整天，晚上和周震南张颜齐坐在礼堂里看表演还惴惴不安。周震南白生生的小脸映着舞台彩灯飘忽斑斓的光，“你们见过焉栩嘉跳舞没？”

张颜齐和夏之光纷纷摇头，夏之光说，“我以为中华上下五千年也看不见这种奇观。”

张颜齐说，“今天咱们哥几个也算是开了眼界了。”

主持人报过幕，三个人就举起荧光棒跟着音乐打节奏，夏之光觉得奇怪，好像这个并不是他之前提交的节目伴奏啊，本来是安静的《大鱼》，现在反倒变成了一首欢快的女团歌，面光亮起来，周震南张颜齐夏之光定神一看，吓得眼珠子都掉到地上去。

舞台上的夏之光头顶带着兔子耳朵，穿着可爱的毛绒兔子睡衣，黑色的头发扎着两个小辫子，笑容灿烂蹦蹦跳跳地扭腰送垮，背景音乐唱到what is love的时候，还闭着一只眼睛比了个飞吻。

夏之光感觉全身的血液都涌到头顶上，惊地头发都要立起来，周震南的嘴张的比鸡蛋还大，张颜齐颤颤巍巍地说，“他他他他他他是焉栩嘉？”

周震南废了好大力气吞了口唾沫，“太狠了，焉栩嘉太狠了，君子报仇十年不晚，睚眦之仇不共戴天，我以后再也不敢惹他了。”

后排的女生撕心裂肺的发语音，“你们快来礼堂啊，夏之光好像疯了！”快门声咔哧咔哧的在周围乱响。夏之光说不出话，他盯着舞台上的自己，笑起来好像宿舍楼下金灿灿的蒲公英花。他从没看过焉栩嘉这样欢心愉悦的样子，突然觉得眼前的小兔子变成了焉栩嘉粉扑扑的圆脸和圆眼睛，夏之光在心里暗戳戳地想，如果真的是嘉嘉穿着这身衣服，应该会特别可爱吧。

一曲结束后礼堂爆发出振聋发聩的掌声和欢呼声，张颜齐举着手机给他俩看，论坛帖子又爆了。

167L  
我的天啊妖娆花也太妖娆了，我好羡慕旺仔啊，这么可爱的男孩子我也想要！！

168L 依萍来修门  
这个节目真的出乎我预料，我得去缓缓……

169L  
太可爱了，我不行了，太可爱了，这谁顶得住啊。

170L  
朋友们，谁瓜谁花还有争议吗？那得一目了然了吧！！！

171L  
我之前居然以为旺仔是花，我真是个瞎子。

172L 小月小月小月哥  
能迷倒我们冷酷旺仔不是没有理由的啊，光光冲鸭！

173L 米需  
我败了，我承认了，我彻底败了。

174L 今天不瞎逛  
……那个，我觉得这件事可能有点误会……

175L  
你们刚才看见旺仔看节目的表情了吗，真的真的好温柔啊啊啊啊

176L 雅雅鸭  
真的好甜呀

177L 风中一匹狼  
哎呀舞蹈班的学生咋这么可爱呢，那得是随班主任了吧！

178L 金金金一  
啥也不说了，yzszd

回到宿舍的焉栩嘉又变回了冷酷的焉栩嘉，夏之光刷完牙从厕所走出来，“嘉嘉，那个最受欢迎节目的投票，你真的得了第一。”

焉栩嘉挑了挑眉毛，“嗯。”

夏之光说，“其实你跳的挺好的，要不以后跟我学跳舞吧。”

焉栩嘉看着他爬上床，伸手把灯一关，“不要。”

夏之光盖好被子，“你也出了气了，咱俩算是扯平了吧？”

焉栩嘉说，“不是。”

夏之光愣了，“啊？还不是啊，我都这样了，还要咋样啊？”

焉栩嘉闭着眼睛，“你之前说我得了第一，要怎么来着？”

夏之光想起那天明亮通透的排练室，焉栩嘉皱着眉头喝了人生中的第一口奶茶，自己笑嘻嘻地对他说，“要是拿第一，你说什么我都答应。”

半夜两点多夏之光被一声闷响吵醒，就着窗外的月光看见地上一团蜷缩着的黑影，他赶紧跑过去开灯，焉栩嘉的手捂着肚子，脑袋上都是细密的汗珠。夏之光把他扶起来，慌里慌张地喊嘉嘉你怎么了，焉栩嘉闭着眼喘气，嘴唇变成浅浅的褐色，夏之光从抽屉里翻出一块巧克力，剥开糖纸喂他时手还在发抖，嘴里不忘颤巍巍地哄他，“嘉嘉，先吃掉，不爱吃也要吃下去，坚持一下，我带你去医务室……”

夏之光张颜齐和周震南把焉栩嘉扛到医务室，医生抽了血挂了水，夏之光把他俩打发回去，张颜齐问你一个人可以吗，夏之光说没关系，明天是周六不用上课，他一个人足够了。

病房里雪白的墙壁和被单变成吊瓶和针尖的底色，焉栩嘉乌黑的头发散在枕头上，闭着眼睡的不安稳。夏之光趴在床角看着他手臂上暗红的针眼，心难过地揪成小小一团。

不知道什么时候昏昏沉沉地睡着，再醒来时天色已经泛亮。焉栩嘉靠着床头看化验单，眉头拧在一起变成一个小结。

夏之光小声说，“嘉嘉，你好点了吗，你要不要喝水，或者吃什么东西？”

焉栩嘉把化验单放在床头，转过脸看他，过了好久才说，“低血糖，低血压，慢性胃炎，这些你知道吗？”

夏之光摇头，“我，我都习惯了，就没当回事，没去医院查过……”

焉栩嘉眉头拧得更深，“习惯？什么时候开始的。”

夏之光看着他，嘴里支支吾吾说不话。

焉栩嘉又问了一遍，“什么时候开始的。”

夏之光不敢看他，房间里气压低到结冰，他平时总是拿一点小事故意招惹焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉也会配合地拉下脸给他看，可夏之光知道焉栩嘉从来也没有真的生气过，至少没有像现在这样生气过。

焉栩嘉说，“平时不好好吃饭，低血糖全靠巧克力撑着，你就这样糟蹋自己的身体？生病不看医生，难受也要强忍，夏之光，你是打算一直这样不说，一直胡闹下去吗？”

夏之光眨眨眼，瞳孔前就蒙上一层白花花的水汽，委屈，自责，心疼混在一起，明明焉栩嘉的话不重，语气却足够严肃足够冰冷，他的手不知道怎么就搭在焉栩嘉没有输液的小臂，再抬头时一颗眼泪从脸颊掉到褶皱的床单上。

夏之光的情绪倾巢而出，他开始抽噎，语无伦次地道歉，“对不起，嘉嘉对不起，你是不是很难受，我知道，头晕，胃疼，真的很不舒服，你一定很生气，对不起，对不起，都怪我，是因为我才……”

焉栩嘉看着他渐渐把脸哭花，从床上直起身子，一只手慢慢地帮他擦眼泪，手心贴着他的下颌，焉栩嘉说，“你知道我为什么生气吗？”

夏之光一抽一抽地说，“因为，我，我让你生病了，我让你，让你难受，我……对，对不起嘉嘉，对不起……”

焉栩嘉长长地叹了口气，伸手把他揽到怀里，夏之光的椅子不高，头刚好靠在焉栩嘉的锁骨上，焉栩嘉的声音很轻，不再像苛责，三分哄七分疼，“我是在气你不知道爱惜身体，生理上的病痛，就连我也替你承担不了，我什么办法也没有，还有，以前难受的时候怎么不告诉我，就自己忍着吗，虽然我不能替你生病，但有个人陪着你照顾你，怎么也会好一点。”

焉栩嘉的手轻轻拍在他的后背上，夏之光慢慢平复下来，一呼一吸安静地喘息，他觉得安心，因为焉栩嘉的话安心，也因为他的怀抱安心。夏之光和他说了很多话，从生病说到训练，从小时候说到上高中，又说到这次两个人换身体，夏之光直起身看着焉栩嘉，“嘉嘉，你知道吗，我其实很害怕咱们换不回来，马上就是高三了，你要考作曲系的，我怕我考不上，我怕我耽误你……”夏之光说着说着眼泪又出来了，焉栩嘉摸摸他的头，“你不怕我也考不上吗？”

夏之光瘪着嘴说，“不怕啊，大不了我就去上表演系，你肯定考的特别好，你那么能装。”

焉栩嘉：“……”

吊瓶里的葡萄糖见了底，夏之光起身要去叫医生，焉栩嘉拉住他的手，夏之光回头的时候听见他说，“当时你说，我的节目如果得了第一，你要怎么来着？”

10.

周六下午听说夏之光和焉栩嘉已经吊完水回了宿舍，周震南和张颜齐拎着两大兜水果来串门。

进门的时候夏之光坐在自己床上笑嘻嘻的说话，焉栩嘉外套的领子立起来，上面写着大大的X－Light，背靠窗户侧着头看他。

周震南说，“夏之光你干啥，周末为什么穿校服？”

夏之光低头看了看身上的红色卫衣，又转头茫然地看他，“啊？我没穿校服啊。”

张颜齐哇了一声，“你俩换回来了？怎么换回来的？”

夏之光抿了抿嘴角，忍不住翘起一个腼腆的小弧，他伸着手拽焉栩嘉的衣袖，“怎么换回来的呀嘉嘉？”

周震南歪头看着他俩，“是不是亲嘴了？”

焉栩嘉看着夏之光眨眨眼睛，慢慢把袖子抽出来，又顺着牵住夏之光的手，脸上挂着两颗星星一样可爱的酒窝。

“你猜。”

－END


	5. 34. 澹水木

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * IF I WERE U 番外

和夏之光的初次见面令我有些不习惯。

行李箱躺在地板上大门敞开，崭新的蓝色毛巾和衣架乱七八糟地缠在一起，床单团成一团，挨着被子堆成一座潦草的雪山。他倒坐在书桌前抱着椅背吃棒冰，见底的粉红色甜味剂在手心透明的塑料管里变成低温黏腻的液体。他在听到声音时回头，挥挥空闲的右手对我说，“你好哇，新朋友。”

那时夏之光还处在变声期，声音听起来像一台忘记竖天线的黑色收音机，嘶嘶啦啦因为找不到信号而聒噪地抗议。对，聒噪，他自作主张把开关藏得很深，任凭谁都找不到让他安静的法门。蓬勃的新鲜感令人轻而易举得出“这是他有生以来第一次离家住校”的结论，当然也在下一秒他自己口中得到验证。我们几乎是同时开始整理床铺的，而当我把行李箱推进床底时他依旧停留在铺床单的阶段，我坐在椅子上假装看书，实际是在欣赏他的劳动成果，决定先不告诉他枕套套反的事实，因为我有预感，不出五分钟他就会来向我求助了。

他捧着藿香正气口服液凑到面前，我不用看表都知道他甚至没有坚持够三分半，因为耳机里的歌连一首都还没有放完。他就那样笑，有一点示弱和讨好，但令人没办法拒绝的原因又不是这些，他的眼角一弯起来就足够生动足够真诚，让对方莫名其妙踩到妥协的边线而束手无策地出局。之后我与这个笑容日趋频繁地打照面，因为每一次他惹我之后都会这样笑，只要我板起脸就可以物超所值地换来一双可爱的下坠眼角，再贴心附送一句完全没有歉意的“嘉嘉，你真的真的生气啦？”

从小到大好像有很多人叫我嘉嘉，又好像一个都没有，叠字是再平常不过的称呼方式，又总因为过于亲昵而显得虚情假意。我脑海中关于这个称谓的第一印象柔软又湿润，和高于体温的水流与蒸汽混乱地堆砌。夏之光喜欢在我洗澡时和家人视频，他说这样就不用戴耳机，其实他以前很不爱戴耳机的，总因为解不开耳机线而跟自己生闷气。浴室门推开一个缝就足以看清他伏在桌上的背影，歪着头发出懒洋洋的声音，“周末我不回家了啊，哎呀我知道是中秋节，可是嘉嘉也不回家，我想留下来陪他……”手机那头是温柔的女声，“这样啊，那你们两个小朋友好好过节，周五爸爸妈妈去给你们送点月饼吧。”然后又听见他忙不迭地叮嘱，“嘉嘉不吃甜的，你们记得要买无糖啊。”

我的手在门把手上停了足够久，久到原本闷着白汽的镜子变得全然清晰澄明。那些没有形状的水雾从我耳边溜出房门的缝隙，安静又喧闹地哗哗作响。我乱七八糟地想，木糖醇的月饼难道不是甜的吗，但我又好清楚，假如他真把一块月饼放在我面前，就算是五仁也好，我肯定会先假装嫌弃，等他露出那个惯常的笑容以后，再甘之如饴地吃下去。

同样也是那次，我第一次听他叫我嘉嘉。即使之后一段时间他在我面前仍旧不越矩地喊大名，我却已经开始无意识地把开头三分之二过滤，剩下最后一个孤独的单字，在他拐弯的尾音里变成一对。

我也承认周五傍晚我是故意散步到校门口的，远远看见他在初秋的银杏树下面左摇右晃地说话，对面的夫妻边听边笑，不打断也不急着离开，时不时问几句什么，再嘱咐几句什么，他就捣蒜一样不停点头，最后从后备箱里扛出一个大包，他歪着身子假装拿不动，睁大眼睛夸张地说，妈，你到底搬空了几家月饼店啊？

那时他的头发修剪地像一颗很圆的栗子，形状十成十乖巧，却又矛盾地染成叛逆的灰绿色。张颜齐问起，他就嘻嘻哈哈地说，“我在家弄的，我妈负责漂，我爸负责染，和理发店也没什么差别吧。”他不主动提家里的事，自然聊到时又从不吝啬。说实话，艺术班里他这样的小康家庭不多见，反倒是养尊处优的公子少爷最泛滥，比如周震南，比如我。几车各种口味的名牌月饼也贵不过我随便哪个表的十分之一，可是我看着书桌上五个黄绿橘子和三块散装的云腿月饼，却觉得那些花花绿绿的塑料包装纸，真的好漂亮。

夏之光埋头背古文的时候，我在心里默数一，二，三，他果不其然把书胡乱丢在一边，问我要不要出去看月亮。我们坐在操场的看台上，满月和薯片汽水的搭配奇怪又顺理成章，他又开始叽里呱啦地说话，最初的不习惯终于在流动的月光里得到解答。记忆中不计其数的开学场景，无一例外满屋家长围着孩子手忙脚乱地打转，七嘴八舌地千叮咛万嘱托。看到我时三三两两新奇地围上来，“同学，你一个人来的呀？”眼里闪过足够古怪的同情之后再转头对自己的心肝宝贝说，“你看看人家，多能干啊。”

夏之光的五官因为可乐气泡而皱成一团，“我爸妈老把我当小孩，我就非要让他们看看，我自己一个人也可以来上学啊。”

我说，“然后连被罩都不会套。”

他哈哈笑了两声，薯片在嘴里嘎吱作响，“我这不是新手上路，还需要大家多多关照嘛。不过嘉嘉，你真的好厉害，床铺的好，被子也叠的好，你是什么时候开始住宿的啊？”

我对这类夸奖已经司空见惯，甚至足够笃定他得到答案后又会怎样感叹。我说，“六岁。”

他在我预料之中哇了一声，接下来的字句却直截了当地代替我的自以为是宣告破产，他伸手摸了摸我的肩膀。

“嘉嘉，你一定很辛苦吧。”

我没有回答，视线变得模糊不清。天上的月亮在他发顶一点点融化，又回溯到正圆中浸透充盈。我听过太多夸奖，太多艳羡，看过太多父母因为阿谀而喜笑颜开的双眼。我身边从不缺人真心或假意地夸我懂事沉稳，可是第一次，在冰冷的座椅和漆黑的夜风中，有人这样温热地问我，嘉嘉，你一定很辛苦吧。

我的耳边充斥着夏季末尾羸弱的蝉鸣和杂乱无章的背景音，“栩嘉，你长大了，要学会独立”、“爸爸工作忙，不能总陪着你”、“周末家里没人，你也别回来了。“一个格格不入的声音自作主张地跳脱其上，突兀得像忘记竖起天线的黑色收音机，找不到信号却依然倔强地播放花株藤蔓一样的歌曲，柔软又喧宾夺主，把其余一切都变得晦暗且无力。

那个声音说，“我想留下来陪他。“

我忘记从哪听来冬季出生的人天生温柔，在前十几年也从不信以为真。他坐在床上，穿着红色的丝绒运动衣，看起来很有新年氛围的余温。接过巧克力时愣着神看我，又马上恢复以往雀跃的神情，“这是我的生日礼物吗嘉嘉，你怎么知道今天我生日啊？”金色的圆桶大到足以遮住整张脸，他低头把手埋进巧克力里晃，留给我一个规整小巧的发旋，黑色和灰绿不甚严密的交接，像石子投进湖面又逐渐平复的圆形涟漪。他发出一个代表疑惑的声调单音节，手里握着我藏在最下面的无线耳机。本来我以为他至少会在一个月消灭大半巧克力后才发现，突如其来的暴露令我有些慌乱，偏偏在他抬头看我时又钻出一些跃跃欲试的期待。他剥开挡眼的刘海笑起来，“嘉嘉，你该不会对我有意思吧。”

我故意忘记自己是如何生硬又故作淡定地搪塞，只记得窗外蜿蜒的枯枝落了白霜，又朦胧的变成流动的绯色。当时的悸动心情在一个月后重新回到峰值，有过之而无不及。我在情人节下午收到一条微信，打开对话框就是天花乱坠的粉红桃心，我看见他发来的消息，令人措手不及的四个小字，我几乎从沙发上弹起来，膝盖磕到茶几上，痛到咬牙。

之后又紧随其后的扫兴，“嘉嘉你快看，是不是有小桃心！”

我坐回沙发上心也掉下来，我想这应该算虚惊一场，可又觉得有点遗憾。我跟他撒谎说没有，于是手机开始不服输地乱响。

“怎么会没有啊，明明我这里有啊。”  
“喜欢你。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你。”  
“我！喜！欢！你！！！！”  
“有了吗有了吗？？”

屏幕几乎被粉红色的心形铺满，我也不知道自己是在较劲还是想多收到几条这样重复并且没有意义的消息，只是我依然回他说没有。

不同的是，这次他不再试了，而是说，“那你给我发一个试试？”

我打出四个字，又在点击发送之前缓慢地删掉，换成“不要”两个字。坦荡的人从不吝惜表达，问心有愧才最有本领让人变成胆小鬼。他从那堆数不胜数的熊猫头里翻出一张委屈兮兮撇嘴的，配文是“我还是不找你了，免得你又说我离不开你”。我锁了屏又打开，循环往复，那堆重复的字眼整齐又混乱，我又看见那对泪痣在我眼前晃了。

二月十四号下午一点，零上三摄氏度，离返校还有十二天零六个小时，我的作业还剩下好多没写，可我想要快点开学。

回暖的气温中，又一个短暂的平年二月结束了。我爸破天荒的有时间送我上学，反倒让我觉得很不习惯。五个人一起呆在宿舍里，本来就不大的房间显得更拥挤了。夏之光的父母热情亲切地和我说话，他的爸爸穿着很有中年人特色的灰色毛背心，看起来暖和又柔软，跟我爸一丝不苟的黑色西装很不一样。

我爸当然不会做家务，我整理床铺的时候他就沉默地站在旁边，像一座不合时宜又尴尬的雕塑。夏之光的妈妈走过来，接过我手里厚实沉重的被褥，我看到她手背上因为寒冷和干燥而发红的小伤口，她对我笑，说阿姨帮你呀。

我胡乱地嗯了一声就冲进卫生间，也顾不上礼貌了，我的鼻子很酸，但又不是因为难过。夏之光在外面敲门，我洗了把脸，两个深呼吸之后把门打开，看见他手里端着一盆冬枣，叫我帮他一起洗。水流与青红交接的果实之间是我们的两双手，我神游天外，频繁地碰到他的手指和手背，他故意把水弹在我的侧颈，说你好好洗呀。

洗好以后他第一个跑到我爸面前，说叔叔快尝尝，特别甜的。我爸最擅长拒绝人和泼冷水，却看着他笑了，伸手抓了满满一把。夏之光在房间里绕了个圈，最后回到我前面，“来吧，终于该咱俩了。”又是那样的笑容，而不一样的是他在年前剪了短发，又染回黑色，露出锋利的眉骨和山根，每根发丝倾斜直立，显得生机勃勃。

我爸临走前把我叫出宿舍，他在交友方面对我管的不多，但我的手心依然因为紧张而变得黏腻。他笑了一下，又拍拍我的肩膀，“夏之光是好孩子，你们好好相处。”我看着他，不知道什么时候平视就已经足够，他的双眼因为血丝变得浑浊，精心打理的发鬓隐约有了灰白迹象，我听到他说，“爸爸还没来得及陪你，你就长大了。”

夏之光的头发和他在暮冬买来的吊兰一起生长，到夏季又重新严丝合缝地盖住额头。他粗心又忘性大，却出人预料地把吊兰照顾的很好，在融融春日里，和窗外抽芽的鹅掌楸一起蓬勃地开枝散叶。夏之光把怀抱萨克斯风的金色妖娆花摆在吊兰旁边，又花费整个春天添置了几个浅色的木质相框，其中有我们和张颜齐周震南的合照，更多的只有我和他两个人。

周震南说二十一世纪怎么还有人洗照片啊，他看着窗台上的热闹场面，说你不懂了吧，这叫仪式感。

那时仪式感三个字还没有像现在一样风靡，他穿着白色的校服t恤，露出因为练舞而肌理紧实的小臂和叶脉一样深绿的血管轮廓。我想他与初夏过于契合，永远繁盛，永远动人，永远兼备柔韧的热忱，和向上生长源源不绝的生命力。

他在高二开始参加学校大大小小的演出和比赛，穿轻盈的衣料，化夸张的舞台妆。负责化妆的女生总喜欢在他右眼两颗泪痣上做文章，要么变成钻石，要么变成星星。过于熟悉的人换做第三视角的感觉很微妙，舞台上的他一如既往又截然不同，他变成溪流和雪，火焰和山峰。冷光描绘他的腰与背，臀与腿，他面无表情时不可一世，笑意满盈后又栩栩如生。

他在下台后跑到我身边，轻薄的衣领因为汗湿贴在肩胛和起伏的胸膛，星星形状的亮片隐没在黑暗之中，反倒是眉心被忽视的小痣在光影间隙变得澄明。足够真挚，足够端正。他喘着气问，嘉嘉，我跳的好吗，吐息穿过猩红的潮湿烟雾，一字一顿，敲开我心中隐晦的暗门。那晚我陷入一个绮丽荒唐的好梦，梦里有透明飘浮的纱帏和散落在地盛开的黑百合。他的身体坚韧又柔软，在薄凉雨声里炙热地将我包围颠覆，如同在水中。

我对他的羡慕，向往，和后知后觉的情愫在一夜之间无师自通，坦荡过于难能可贵，所以我千分笃定，万分虔诚。他在年关给我打视频，戴着纯色的毛线帽和厚围巾，兴奋地给我看满天陆离的烟火。他欢天喜地地说，嘉嘉，又是新的一年啦，我说是啊，新年好，之光。他很大声的喊，这里太吵我听不清，嘉嘉你说什么啊，我说，夏之光，你是猪吗。

十五天后月亮又会圆满，我偷偷在他侧脸时截屏，他的耳朵里藏着我送的白色耳机，张颜齐总说这副耳机是夏之光的半永久，他踢开脚边的石子，笑着说半什么半呀，永久就是永久。

谁也无从预料的荒诞插曲在我们之间发生，最后那天，我没想到他会这样直白，在我袒露过后没有消弭的不安中直接吻上来，他的唇舌怯懦又大胆，眼泪如释重负地落在嘴边。分开时迷朦地看我，不敢相信地说，我们换回来了啊嘉嘉。全然忘记手臂上的输液针管，他像张着翅膀的蝴蝶扑进我的怀中，声音依旧掺杂柔软的哭腔，“再来一次，刚刚我都不知道是在亲你还是亲自己。”

他的第三个生日，阳光清朗的冬日，正巧赶上学校的成人礼，我帮他打领带时，他干燥的双手捧住我的脸，“嘉嘉，我的生日愿望是什么你知道吗。”

我摇头。他伸展手臂环住我的脖颈，浸透笑意的双眼看着我说，“我想知道，那次咱俩是怎么换过去的呀。”

我想起去年濛濛细雨中的春夜，浅尝辄止的吻，他的睡颜和濡湿温软的嘴角。

我帮他打好领带深蓝的温莎结，手指往上拂过他的喉结，下巴，唇瓣，潮热的呼吸停在指尖，我笑着在他的鼻头刮了一下。

“傻子，愿望说出来就不灵啦。”

-END

-小剧场-

1\. 变身记

焉栩嘉半夜一点还没睡着，一闭眼就是夏之光和翟潇闻一起叽叽喳喳聊天喝奶茶的情景，心里烦透了。他起身走到窗边，看着路灯下面的小虫在雨中乱飞，暗自数了数这已经是一周之内第四次看到他俩一起喝奶茶了。

睡着的夏之光在旁边哼了一声，焉栩嘉蹲下来凑到旁边，看着他鼻尖微弱的小光点和唇瓣上莹亮的水线，他想起夏之光叫他嘉嘉时一开一合的粉色嘴唇，心情刚刚好一点，偏偏夏之光在梦里糯糯地喊了两声，“小翟，小翟。”

焉栩嘉急火攻心，气的没边，等回过神来已经亲在夏之光嘴上了。他手忙脚乱的离开，夏之光伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，“记得要超大杯啊……”

2\. 小鱼干

唱作班最近人心惶惶，因为高老师已经连续三周带着全班一起唱《今天是个好日子》、《好运来》、《花好月圆夜》和《难忘今宵》了。

李鑫一在课间偷偷问焉栩嘉，“朗哥最近有啥喜事吗，咋这么高兴啊。”

焉栩嘉看着趴在讲台上一脸傻笑发信息的高老师，“长夜有黎明了。”

李鑫一摸着头琢磨了会儿，“啥意思啊？”

焉栩嘉耸了耸肩，看见夏之光站在门口朝他招手。他走出去问怎么了，夏之光指着身后巨大的纸箱，“有人给咱俩寄的快递，全是各种各样的小鱼干。”

焉栩嘉，“谁寄的？”

夏之光摇摇头说，“不知道啊。”

两个人一起蹲在地上看快递单，寄件人一栏潇洒的签着四个飘逸的大字——

“东北海王”

ps. 没有爱情的人生是什么？是没有黎明的长夜。——彭斯

3\. 奖金

夏之光（焉栩嘉）的女团舞得了第一名，收获了一笔丰厚的奖金，他和焉栩嘉对半分了，两人一拍即合准备先请周震南张颜齐吃火锅。

但周震南觉得夏之光好惨。

只要夏之光的筷子离辣锅小于十公分，焉栩嘉就会慈眉善目地看着他，夏之光缩着头改道清汤锅，嘴里还口是心非地念叨，“我胃不好，不吃辣，辣锅有什么好吃的，我一点也不想吃……”

吃完饭餐厅赠送冰淇淋，夏之光抬着头嚷嚷我要巧克力味的，焉栩嘉温柔的笑一笑，他又马上讪笑着改口，“我胃不好，不吃凉，冰淇淋有什么好吃的，我一点也不想吃……”

饭后去超市挑宵夜，夏之光一头往薯片饼干妙脆角里钻，焉栩嘉小声清了清嗓子，夏之光果决地推着空空如也的购物车掉头往回走，一边走还一边说，“现在的零食千篇一律，没意思，我们朝气蓬勃的年轻人就该吃水果，吃水果……”

回到宿舍周震南问，“你俩剩下的奖金都怎么花啦？”

夏之光嘿嘿一笑，指了指焉栩嘉床头立着的滑板。

焉栩嘉的下巴照着书架抬了抬，张颜齐凑近看，一边看一边念，“《胃不好的人吃什么》，《健康不长胖，跟着我吃就对了》，《营养师一本通》、《养胃早餐500例》……”

张颜齐周震南：我又磕到了。

4\. 论坛

287L  
为啥我看到妖娆花和另一个男生一起喝奶茶啊，还有说有笑的！而且你还真别说啊看起来挺般配的诶！

288L  
红杏出墙？？？

289L 今天不瞎逛  
……那个，我觉得这件事可能有点误会……

290L  
物理批可以站起来了吗！

291L 依萍来修门  
？怎么有人凭空污人清白啊

292L 米需  
哦？这是为什么呢？难道我的机会回来了么？

293L 啾进蓝  
看好戏.jpg

294L  
呜呜呜呜呜美妆批今天be吗

295L Zia 回复294L  
不。可。能。

夏之光苦巴巴地放下手机，“嘉嘉我真的就是喝个奶茶，我啥也没干，我发誓。”

焉栩嘉看他一眼，“你还想干嘛？”

夏之光慢吞吞地蹭到他旁边，“还想干的可多了。”焉栩嘉刚要发作，夏之光的小嘴就凉凉地贴上来。“但是只想和你干啊，嘉嘉。”

5\. 热不热

已经是第七个人问自己热不热了，刘也在厕所洗手的时候忿忿地想。

他看着镜子里的自己，七月份穿着高领衫，一路往上严实地盖到下巴尖，始作俑者哼着小曲走进来，看见他就嬉皮笑脸地凑到跟前贴脸，“雅雅你热不热啊？”

刘也气的给了他脑门一下，“别碰我！我不热！冷的很！”

晚上高嘉朗十分后悔，因为刘也连睡觉都穿着高领衫，他刚碰到个衣角往上撩，刘也就打开他的手，钻进被窝恶狠狠的瞪他，“别碰我！我不热！冷的很！”

6\. 帐篷

高考后周震南张颜齐夏之光焉栩嘉决定一起出去露营，白天骑马划船烧烤，晚上就两两回了各自的小帐篷。

夏之光不老实，刚拉上门帘就在焉栩嘉身上胡作非为，焉栩嘉招架不住，帐篷里又多了个小帐篷。

等到被压在软垫上夏之光才后知后觉的怂了，裤子被褪下来的时候还红着脸捂焉栩嘉的眼睛。

焉栩嘉在他耳边吹气，“换身体那回澡都洗过了，你现在还捂个什么劲儿。”

夏之光不甘心吃瘪，非要咬着牙顶嘴，“焉栩嘉我告诉你！！今！非！昔！比！”

焉栩嘉笑着把他的手拿下来放到嘴边吻，“之光，我也告诉你，眼见为实。”

-END


	6. 346. 子细谙

翟潇闻的耳朵最敏感，所以拖拽他手臂拉近的时候，我是故意的。

并不是完全没用力，镜头前或人前他会有些抗拒的不顺从，我当然感觉到反方向的排斥力，只是没有由他去而已。我太清楚了，就算他的意愿不顺遂也无关紧要，就像我凌晨一而再在夏季理应裸露的地方留下痕迹，他也不过是转天站在镜子前套长袖上衣，露着白腻的一双腿，软绵绵地说光光，我还是有点痛。

我问他痛的是哪里，他随意检查着脖子上有没有可能暴露的淤青，指尖顺着颈动脉下划又上移，眼睛一眨看着我在镜中的映象，无邪地反问你草的还能是哪里呢。我笑，他又坐到我怀里，我摸他的嘴唇，说还能是这里啊。然后他勾着脖子放任自流地跟我舌吻，我知道他想做什么，留给我们打理的时间寥寥无几，他最喜欢煽风点火之后无辜地说，哎呀光光，我们该下楼了，大家都在等呢。坦荡又事不关己。

关于性爱，翟潇闻一向对事不对人，只在乎前一半，从不逾矩。他的做派和触感一样有品，是不可多得的性伙伴，直白，干脆，不屑于你画我猜的暧昧，自然也对事后虚伪的温存兴味寥寥。但这与他的姿态又巧妙的不相干，他两腿敞开，眼中却是故作单纯的惺惺作态，他衣冠楚楚，脸上又是欲求不满的手到擒来。翟潇闻天生附带钵盆满盈的伎俩，话语上，举止上，足够真挚，游刃有余，没人比他更懂自相矛盾在激发情欲上多么一骑绝尘，就像冬天开着窗户做爱，冷风让人打颤，再轻而易举高潮。

下楼时沙发上人都坐满了，翟潇闻举着右手说我们来晚啦，周震南晃晃手机屏上的时间，说你俩是打算直接吃宵夜是吧。我们开始嘻嘻哈哈的拌嘴，岔开三五个话题，到最后谁也没在听。焉栩嘉在旁边聋了一样玩手机，只在翟潇闻说夏之光好烦的时候回头看了他一眼。他的头发飞快地变长，只有做好造型才勉强不挡眼。粉丝每天都在评论里求他剪头发，我屡屡看到屡屡发笑，他是焉栩嘉啊，他会听吗，不会的。

不知道是谁想出推理游戏这种一无是处的主题，每天机械的唱跳后又被强制动脑，还要做足颇有兴致的嘴脸，开机之前所有人的脸都是绿的。翟潇闻言听计从地和我打配合，我在他耳边说话时，他的手攥着我的衣角，肩膀似乎有细微的颤抖。睫毛碰着他的耳廓，我的余光里却是焉栩嘉，他久违地穿了件亮色t恤，出挑扎眼的明黄，过于似曾相识。我难以不想起那期创有，他同样穿着明黄色上衣，头发被造型师打理得凌乱荒诞，在镜头里兴缓笙漓地抢麦克风上悬挂的尖叫鸡，翟潇闻欢快地伏在他耳边唱青藏高原，像一对不谙世事的高中生。我在下岛之后才看到这些冠冕堂皇的场面，二位的演技拙劣到引人发笑，他们那天收工后又做了什么我再清楚不过，远远不止几句扭曲滑稽的青藏高原。

焉栩嘉一直在专注地看角色卡，无论我摸翟潇闻的腿或是牵手，他都低着头无动于衷，一言不发。我的情绪就这样轻而易举地上来了，第二次拽着翟潇闻交头接耳时我什么都没说，只是用手挡住镜头舔他的耳廓。他的皮肤总令人感到很薄，肉粉的底色蒙着反光的水膜，一根一根透红的血丝交汇又背道而驰，是龟裂的桃金娘，干枯的火鹤。

翟潇闻错愕地推我的髋骨，嘴里还是难以克制地嗯了一声，我因为他的反应满意，更因为焉栩嘉的反应满意，他皱眉，脸上闪过转瞬即逝的厌恶，再蜿蜒的罅隙也偷光，我心中胜之不武的愉悦卑劣苟且地发亮。我从未想过一见钟情这样滥俗的桥段会发生在焉栩嘉身上，他与这四个字如此相悖，却因为翟潇闻而诡异地共存。我们在练习室第一次见到翟潇闻，他只是如常做些疏远的表面功夫，蒙混过关，再在训练结束后留下陪他加练，到深夜，到凌晨，到练习室里外空无一人而足够隐蔽，也足够刺激。我想他对我的嫌恶就是从那时开始，但妨碍他的始作俑者又不应该被归结为我，任谁也想不到翟潇闻会在第一天就自来熟地拽着我的袖口，转着尾音示弱，“光光，你跳的好，结束后可以再教教我吗。”

焉栩嘉留下来确实在我的预料之外。我去屋外拿水，没进门就看见镜中并排坐在地上的两个人，裤脚挽到膝盖，露出两双流畅的小腿。我就站在原地看着他们说话，焉栩嘉的视线微妙的下坠，落在翟潇闻开合的粉色唇瓣。我感到讽刺，谬妄，他的伎俩过于乏味，不论对翟潇闻还是对我，同样蹩脚的陈陈相因。前几年他也像翟潇闻一样，跳舞时有些力不从心，每次舞蹈老师批评他表扬我，我心中都下劣地感到愉悦，屡试不爽，只不过不同的是，当年陪他加练，是我自己主动的。那时焉栩嘉并不像现在这样吝啬于表现情绪，他常笑，笑起来很纯粹，令人轻而易举共情又难以仿效。诸如此类的表情也只有他这样养尊处优的公子哥配得上，我从第一次见面就知道我们之间的不同，也清楚既定的亲疏，他却不以为意，跟我们一起买廉价劣质的卫衣，吃难以下咽的盒饭，从善如流地混在我们之中装作同类，他越这样我就越觉得虚伪。青春期的争强好胜迫使我跟他较劲，更准确地说，跟我自己较劲。我在上节目时大声接话，喧宾夺主，我想被注视，比他更多。我捏着嗓子对除他以外的每个人撒娇，肖战说所有人都宠光光，彭楚粤玩笑不知道谁才年纪最小，嘉嘉多让人省心啊。但我想要的难道是这些吗，旁人无谓的迁就再多也是一无所获，我只想看他的淡然被撕破，我想看他失态，歇斯底里，他越是无动于衷，我就越对自己的行径感到厌恶又无计可施，我陷入一场乖谬无稽的独角戏，而他始终置身事外，站在最远的位置笑着看我，沉默又不动声色。

他的坦然与自恃将我的千挫百丑公诸于众，我感到过于无趣，挫败，而他偏偏在这种时候真心实意地对我说，“哥，你跳舞真好看，我一直都很羡慕。”

我龌龊鄙陋的自尊心无声坍塌，变成暴露在烈日下的一滩浑水，高温中蒸发，无处遁形。我看着他潮湿眼睫之上漆黑柔软的头发，“那你要和我一起练吗，嘉嘉。”他穿着宽松的黑色短裤，膝盖上的淤青在裤管里打晃，我们坐在练习室白色灯管的正下方，冷气将汗液凝固降温，变成下颌隐约的平行线，他问我，“哥，你为什么总是穿长裤啊。”

我把裤腿翻起来，给他看十几年积攒的疤痕，最开始是深暗的红色，间或无序发紫的斑驳，之后会变成沉积的黑色素，在皮肤之下透露可怖的褐色。他凑过来，把我们的腿并在一起，截然不同的两双腿，他的皮肤更白，有暄松的比目鱼肌，从脚踝到膝窝连成一条平滑的弧线，他的手指落在我的疤痕，接着又变成手掌，他问，“哥，痛吗”，我看着他哑然，我知道这个问题的意义远不在得到答案，他的手从外侧横跨过腿骨再一路向上，被膝盖堆积的布料阻隔，他的视线开始下落，停在我的嘴唇或是咽喉。我们开始接吻，隔着裤子彼此抚摸，他把我的上衣推到锁骨，舔我的乳头和小腹，再向下给我口交。他的头发多又蓬松，没有过染烫而健康自然地反光，他舔吻着前端喊我，之光，之光。那是他第一次这样叫，我心中嘈杂又空无一物，白炽灯光穿过眼睑变成血色，我摸他的发鬓，他抬头看我，就是那一眼，我脑海中的弦彻底断了，功亏一篑。

《炽热》不是全团参与，只有我和他，老谷，子凡四个人。我们心照不宣的加练，再交换浅尝辄止的性爱，他始终没有做到最后一步，就像没有把我们之间的关系拎清挑明。有次小伍开玩笑，问我们老幺情窦初开了吗，想不想恋爱啊，他看了我一眼又马上避开，说现在这样就挺好的。

现在这样就挺好的。

他们说嘉嘉这么乖啊，而我低下头笑了，这话究竟什么意思只有我懂，情爱无处寄托，但性欲有地发泄，能他妈的不好吗。我突然觉得自己无稽又可怜，从前做尽丑事拿他束手无策，现在直接委身当他的性伴。我气的指尖冰凉，子凡在旁边问我怎么了，我回过神，看着坐成一圈的人和我在镜中狼狈发白的脸色，搪塞说冷气太凉，有点不舒服。

焉栩嘉要带我回宿舍，子凡拒绝了，我和子凡搭档的部分更多，我俩不在也就少练一半，而他跟我一起走直接耽误四个人。我和子凡在宿舍蒙头大睡，醒来的时候他坐在床边，问我好点吗，手里还拿着一瓶姜茶。我心想到底有多沉不住气，一天都忍不了，嘴上却期待又惊喜地说，嘉嘉，这个是给我的吗，声音因为刚睡醒恰到好处的沙哑，跟体弱多病也没什么差。他皱了皱眉，把温热的姜茶递给我，说是驱寒的，我接过来喝了一半，然后握着他的手，说谢谢你啊嘉嘉。

我用那点蹩脚的演技装出感谢又动心的笑容，他果然慌了，眼珠凌乱地打转，手心也开始冒汗，我当然知道，是人都怕炮友动凡心，性伴谈真情，他的手不自觉的收紧，我的骨头挤压在一起，他叫我之光，又不继续说下去。我有的是耐心跟他耗，但这出好戏被子凡打断了，他揉着睡眼说嘉哥这么早就回来了，我把手抽出来，他的睫毛在阴影中低垂，说也不早了。

我看了看表，八点半，对别人来说不早，但对每天拖到凌晨才回的我俩来说简直是破天荒。我的肚子叫了一声，子凡心领神会地问去不去吃饭，楼下开了家砂锅粥，我说你怎么知道我想吃好几天了啊，子凡说你那点心思我能不知道吗。我俩穿好衣服焉栩嘉还坐在原处，子凡搂着我说走啊嘉哥，他转头看着我俩，逆光使他的表情变的晦暗，“我吃过了，你们去吧。”

那之后我们又回到几年前的疏远境地，见面大多也是彼此沉默，交流寥寥，仿佛之前所有的亲密都是场场无端的幻梦。理由不难猜测，不过是他惧怕我的动心抑或纠缠而选择走为上策。九月我们分隔两地，我在上海，他在深圳，仓促的演唱会以外并无交集。公司勒令我们参加创造营，突然的见面带来无可规避的尴尬，何况见面的理由又如此难堪。那时我以为我和焉栩嘉的关系已经到此为止，而翟潇闻成为令人措手不及的变量。焉栩嘉对他青眼相看，但他似乎对我更有兴趣。而滑稽在于，翟潇闻从不涉及无谓的情爱，只是单纯地传递足够赤裸又足够隐晦的性暗示，他在我抠动作的时候故作好奇地用清凉的手指触摸我的肌肉，抚摩按压，再勾人地问一句，“光光，是这里发力对吗。”

我懂装不懂，任由他去也乐在其中。入营前彭楚粤提议最后一次聚会，包厢里洋的啤的开了个遍。说实在的，我们几个都是回锅肉，多的四五年也未成气候，这次参加创造营，明面说机会难得，实际没人不觉得屈辱，谁都不可能像表面那样道貌岸然，我在人前可笑的激昂不过是悲观和戾气的遮羞布。彭楚粤喝多了就伤春悲秋的毛病我们都知道，他问，如果用一个词形容我们的处境该是什么呢，我笑了一声，说朝不保夕啊，赵磊也笑，说还是同舟共济好听点吧，我说那苟延残喘呢，焉栩嘉抬头看着我，半褪婴儿肥的脸颊浮现出新生的棱角和平直折线，他在光影里说，绝处逢生。

又是那副最让我憎恶的淡漠嘴脸。

那天焉栩嘉未成年所以喝最得少，其余几个都拿着拼命的劲头借酒浇愁。翟潇闻软绵绵的黏在我身上，插着小蛋糕喂我吃一半，再自己吃掉另一半。迷朦的彩色灯光与黑暗交错扭转在眼前，我想这场景似曾相识，不过背景变成澄澈的蓝天，而主角是我和焉栩嘉。录节目的时候我拿着蛋糕吃掉一半再送到他嘴边，谁都知道他洁癖又不吃甜，我只是故意想让他在镜头前难堪，而他却笑着握住我的手吃掉另一半，自然到令我发怔。那段视频我没有缓存却搜索观看了无数次，我甚至不知道自己为什么会一而再毫无意义地重温，只是在那个短暂的画面里，我和他看起来非常熟悉，非常亲密。

翟潇闻捧着我的脸，说光光，你怎么哭了呀。我捂住他的眼睛说没有，他就保持着这个姿势凑近，直到我们在黑暗的角落里唇齿相接。他的舌尖小巧，蹭着唇瓣进来的动作被拖延的放慢，唾液混着百利甜软烂的酒精味，周围嘈杂的人声在燥热的暖风中静止，翟潇闻的拇指抚摩我的耳垂，我感到陷落，下坠，莫名地安稳。那晚我的记忆终止于这个荒诞又温存的吻，第二天彭楚粤说翟潇闻照顾了我一夜，我不省人事说了很多胡话，其中最多的一句是，“现在这样，你还会觉得挺好的吗。”

第一次公演后翟潇闻和焉栩嘉搬进阳光房，下午到深夜宿舍里大多没人。那段时间焉栩嘉因为积劳病倒，我路过时意外看到翟潇闻坐在他床边，白皙的手指有些吃力地剥脐橙厚硬的果皮。焉栩嘉靠着床头，我只能看见他的后颈，他的声音穿过积尘的玻璃，“我们几个人里你和谁最熟啊。”

翟潇闻浅浅地笑了笑，“光光啊，他教我跳舞，你也在的。”

焉栩嘉说，“他也教过我，不过是很久之前了。”

翟潇闻端详着手里剥好的橙子，又一点一点撕掉白色的筋络纤维，“好像一到跳舞上，他就对谁都很亲。”

焉栩嘉似乎笑了一下，“也不是，教别人的时候，他终归没有自己跳开心，以前和别人跳配合，从来没听他说过累。”

翟潇闻说，“你是在说郭子凡吧。”他抬头看着焉栩嘉，掰了一瓣橙子递给他，生动地笑起来，“你这是什么表情啊，吃醋？你喜欢光光吗？”

焉栩嘉把橙子放进嘴里，咀嚼了一阵才说，“那你呢，你喜欢夏之光吗。”

我在门口听的百无聊赖，无心再看他俩踢皮球，我知道这段对话不会从任何人嘴里得出有效的答案，无论是焉栩嘉还是翟潇闻。他们都太擅长四两拨千斤的兜圈，更何况这些问题过于简单，焉栩嘉喜欢翟潇闻，而翟潇闻对这些毫无兴趣，两个人拿我来进行蹩脚的彼此试探，令我感到讽刺和恶心。我敲了敲玻璃门，翟潇闻回头看我，挥挥手里的橙子说，“光光，你也来看嘉嘉啊。”

焉栩嘉保持着背向我的姿势没动，我依然看不到他的表情，我说，“不是，我来找你。”

翟潇闻眨了眨眼睛，把橙子塞到焉栩嘉手里，“那我们去你的房间。”

直到我们离开，焉栩嘉什么也没说。

我把翟潇闻按在阳台的墙上粗暴的接吻，他的嘴唇因为充血而更红，肿胀又湿润，如同腐烂边缘的软杏，靡乱地拉扯出透明的水线。我强迫他跪在地上深喉，反呕使他更紧地将前端吸附，他的手指在自己的乳头和下体凌乱地安抚，我看着他因为情欲而迷离潮湿的双眼，无章杂乱的泪痕，脑中却再一次想起焉栩嘉朦胧的侧脸，视线开始暧昧不明，我抓着他的头发顶了几下狠的，翟潇闻清亮的嗓子里溢出痛苦的哼声，更多眼泪下落，在我的裤子上变成深色的斑点。我射在他脸上，半睁半闭的睫毛上，他安静的仰着头喘气，伸出粉红色的舌头舔嘴角的精液。他的上衣被我扔在地上，皮肤在三月底的海风里近乎透明，他温顺的靠着我的腿说，光光，我好冷。

我的恻隐之心与天际阴沉的雨云一同露面，我将翟潇闻抱在怀里，用纸巾轻柔地帮他擦脸并在眼睑或眉心亲吻，他绵软地陷入我的身体，仿佛在履行溶化的进程。他很瘦，小腹白皙平坦，裤腰松垮地在胯骨边缘留出狭窄的缝隙。我缓慢小心地帮他扩张，他仰头，胸廓像潮汐一样隆起，在我进入时发出隐忍的声音，又循序渐进变的清晰。这是我第一次真正意义上的性爱，他的身体温柔得如同没有轮廓，赤裸的双腿缠绕我的后腰，我抚摸他的脚趾，挤压他的臀瓣，再摩擦他的敏感点，他咬着我的肩膀射出来，暖热的精液下滑到我们交合的性器，滚烫，冰冷，我的脑海一片虚空，如同一年前练习室里潦草仓促的白炽灯。

我想翟潇闻与焉栩嘉拥有巧妙的共通，他们的身体都过人的柔软，又截然不同。翟潇闻是低垂，下坠，是四个支点间凹陷的深水，而焉栩嘉是上拢，暄松，是被压低又蓄力反弹的花茎。我在日后无数次的交媾中捂住翟潇闻的嘴，他无法出声，密闭的空间只剩下低靡的喘息，我试图将他当作焉栩嘉，想象我如何进入他的身体，如何揉捏他的后腰与性器，我要看他流泪，再郑重其事地与他接吻，我要看他的脸上沾满我的唾液和精液，再让他颤抖着射在我嘴里。

我与翟潇闻食髓知味的苟且偷欢与我脑海中不计其数的荒淫臆念同样多，交迭的地点，变幻的姿态，但自始至终攀上高潮的节点，我眼前的画面无一例外定格在去年春夏交接时焉栩嘉的侧脸，和他俯身舔舐我脚踝上太阳纹身时冰冷的舌尖。

我没有想过成团夜他会选择《炽热》作为个人表演，他的台风在过往四年之间变得尖锐又富有攻击性，但那晚他在台上意外松弛，我们对于这首歌有过无数次共同演绎，而那天是唯一一次，我看到他露出安然自若的笑容。《赤子》中有一段我们在台侧候场的间隔，他就在我身侧，眼前是舞台大亮的炙热灯光，而一步之遥以外，我们被淹没在噬人的黑暗之中。焉栩嘉穿着鲜艳的红色外套，他很不喜欢红色，或者说他不喜欢涉及“温暖、热情”等字眼的一切意象，但他又实在契合这样乖张出挑的装扮，货真价实的锋芒毕露，高贵又漠然。他在我身边说，“子凡也来了。”我随口答是啊，我都想他了。他又开始默不作声，直到再轮到我们上台，我起身走位，他在背后喊我，“之光”。可没有时间留给我回头。

宣读排名时我的耳蜗一直低靡的轰鸣，彭楚粤与我拥抱，而我的所有血液在一瞬间前赴后继地涌向后颈，涌向那只温热熟谙的手。我看到他向我走来，变成迫不及待的奔跑，他被人拥抱，他笑。缎花飘摇，在空中翻滚出迷人的迭宕光影，掉落在地又变成廉价苍白的碎屑薄纸，我抬头凝视这些绮丽景色稍纵即逝的短暂生命，恍惚想起《炽热》mv中相似贴合的情景，烟雾，缎花，火光交错。拍摄那天我做好造型，只差一条项链怎么也找不到，化妆师的目光落在他身上，“嘉嘉，你的项链分给光光一条吧。”他点头，从繁琐冗杂的首饰中取下其中之一，俯身将它带在我的脖颈。我看着镜中他专注的神情，如同抟心揖志地进行何等郑重的仪式，他的指节与我的脊椎短暂相触，又与视线一道停留在下颌与耳垂之间。他的眉心浮现出浅薄的褶皱，小声问我，“痛吗。”

春夏交接，我的耳洞开始发炎，向外扩展成干枯泛红的白色皮癣，而我视若无睹地继续佩戴夸张的耳饰，直到每天枕头上都会留下细小的圆形血斑。他没有等我回答，只是自作主张又谨慎地将我的耳坠成双取下来放在桌面上。每天都有很多人劝我不要再带耳钉，我一视同仁地置若罔闻，而那对钥匙形状的耳饰终究被我遗失在简陋狭小的换衣间，连同我荒谬的固执偏激，一起变成日光下隐匿仓惶的白烟。

翟潇闻和焉栩嘉接了同一档综艺，那天他们回来已经将近凌晨一点，我下楼倒水时看见他们坐在餐桌前并身吃饭的背影，褪色的发丝变成无甚差别的枯黄，我才发现翟潇闻的头发也变得同他差不多长，我没戴眼镜，甚至难以分辨究竟谁是谁了。翟潇闻听到响动，回过头朝我伸手，我一手牵他，另一只手揉了揉他的发顶，他把脸埋进我的腰腹，旁若无人地跟我撒娇，“光光，今天好累啊。”我说你去睡吧，我刷碗，他睡眼朦胧地对我笑，我想他兴许真的累了，眼里竟然放任地淌出依赖和钟情。翟潇闻临走时环着脖子吻了吻我的嘴角，说那你快点回来啊。

我对他这一套行云流水的招数已经见怪不怪，焉栩嘉却是第一次领教，他僵在原处，我也没什么好解释，拿着翟潇闻的碗走到水池边。焉栩嘉过了很久才起身，出乎我意料的是他走到我背后将我困在他与水池之间，我转身看他，他的双眼布满狰狞疲惫的血丝，在我还没站稳时掐住我的脖子，我无法呼吸，他又前驱贴附上我的身体，我们近乎嘶咬的相吻，在痛楚中交换铁锈味道的猩红液体。他终于松手，我狼狈吃力的喘息，他又开始不留余地地啃咬我的耳垂，“夏之光，郭子凡陪你四年，你喜欢他，那翟潇闻呢，你为什么又要招惹他？”

我在惩戒一般的疼痛中想起他喜欢翟潇闻的事实，不由自主地发笑，他如此慌不择路地将一切恼怒归结于我，不过是对翟潇闻不够了解，又过于偏爱，我忽然觉得他可怜。他看着我，眼中暴戾又温存，甚至因为水汽变的湿漉透明，“你真的喜欢翟潇闻吗。”

他的淡漠与高傲挫骨扬灰，在漫长的四年之后，在我放过自己之后，理由这样悲哀。他的心绪与情感，他的动摇与崩溃，每一样都与我无关。我帮他擦眼泪，温柔地喊他嘉嘉，然后伏在他耳边说，“我不喜欢翟潇闻，难道喜欢你吗。”

他终于被我激怒，擒住我的双手压在背后，生理上的疼痛与快感令我头皮发麻，他近乎野蛮的进入，冲撞，我没有出声，下唇被自己咬破，他又轻柔珍惜地舔吻，咸涩腥甜的气息无序地流窜，血液，汗液或是泪液，无从分辨。他的眼睛悲伤又无措，仿佛被践踏，被撕裂，他的拇指触碰我的耳垂，我的耳洞在春天愈合，变成一对不起眼的黑色斑点，再也不会发炎或出血，那些耳钉被丢弃在暗无天日的角落，而我最喜欢的一对，遗失在一年之前春季的终点。

他问我，“之光，痛吗。”

痛吗，我荒芜的记忆中，这两个字寥寥出现过三次，第一次是开始，第二次是结束，第三次，是糜烂，是荒诞，是针锋相对后寡言的难堪，而巧合的是，每一次都没有答案。

推理游戏后翟潇闻说要去剪头发，到了地方我和他并排坐在化妆镜前，我剪回一年前的短发，干枯焦黄的发尾雨水一样落在明亮的白色地面，默然无声。造型师问翟潇闻要怎么剪，他歪头看着我，说不剪了。

晚上我洗过澡从浴室出来，他趴在床上看自己的双人采访。我走过去靠着他的床头坐下，他翻个身钻进我怀里，发尾带着残存的湿意，混合着隐约的柑橘气息，他的指尖贴上我的脸颊，眼睛被厚重的刘海阻隔。翟潇闻看着我，“光光，你知道吗。”

我吻了吻他的鼻尖，如同一对倚偎的爱人。

他的眼睛里积攒出晶莹的雾气，“我的头发，也好长了。”

我说，“今天怎么不剪？”

每个人都对翟潇闻的柔软司空见惯，他从不吝于极富目的性的示弱，而他的坦诚，他的悲伤，他的涩与疼，苦与痛，却从未被人窥探过分毫。他贴上我的嘴唇，眼睫近在咫尺，我看到他闭眼时窣然滑落的泪水，“剪了就不像了啊。”

后续的言语被亲吻取代，我的手指压在他白皙的脖颈，颈动脉隔着皮肤蓬勃跳跃。手机被丢在被褥之间，固执地播放结束的采访又从头来过，焉栩嘉的声音如同火山覆雪的冰峰，在情欲中模糊又清晰——

“但是我喜欢太阳。”

-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每一句「痛吗」都该是「我爱你」


End file.
